Broken Angel
by Miss Jina
Summary: Rosalie always wanted a child of her own, when her and Emmett go out hunting one day they find a young girl almost frozen to death in the forest, when Carlisle tells them she wont make it, they turn her. Now she gets a second chance at life will she last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes you are all saying o no she's writing another story lol! Well I got this idea today while getting ready for work, I really hope you enjoy stories that don't have to do with the main characters from Twilight. AKA Edward and Bella. I have a really good feeling about this story and I hope you all enjoy it too. Comments are appreciated. I know i like to write several different stories at once, my mind tends to work in overdrive sometimes lol! Thanks and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH TWILIGHT! THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN IS THE MAIN CHARACTER AND THE PEOPLE RELATED TO HER PAST. **

Broken Angel

Prologue

My legs were carrying me as fast as they could, the tree's flew by me, good thing I had taken track. The thorns and branches that stuck out cut up my leg I felt the warmth of the blood drip from my legs. It was a very cold January night, although it was dark the moon guided me. I was stripped down to just my pink and white underwear and white victoria secrets bra. My soft shoulder length dark brown hair was tangled with leaves and knots, my hazel eyes had tears pouring out of them. I just kept running my breath was running low as I reached an open meadow. The moon was big in the sky and guided me through the open area of the forest. It had been a terrible night one I would like to choose to forget.

_It was a night that would start out like any other, a night out in Port Angeles, Washington. A night out would mean a night of me serving a bunch of drunk guys and then getting off from work to be a regular customer. I was forced to wear what I like to call "booty" shorts, they were black and stuck to my ass as tight as they could, black fishnets, black laced up boots that stopped at my knee's, and a white tank top, one that showed my bust very well of course. _

_It was time for me to become a regular customer, I had been flirting with one of them shamelessly all night long, he had bought me tons of drinks so I was a bit tipsy. He had dark eyes, and dark hair his skin color was semi dark. His tight black shirt showed off his extremely massive muscles and I couldn't resist an Italian stallion. I pushed through the red doors off to the side of the bar where he waited. He had a drink waiting in his hand for me and I took it from him. His name was Anthony, every Italian guys name. Do you want to know something even more scary? I tell you I work at a bar automatically you would suspect I must be 18, well your dead wrong, I'm 16. My Mother and Father are heavy Alcoholics and run the place, yeah my Family is extremely messed up, we had just moved to Washington about 2 years ago and I was home schooled so no one knew my real age. They never seemed to get in trouble and forced me to wear what they had the other female bartenders wear. I had never really considered them parents, EVER! This Anthony guy that was giving me drinks, he was 23. _

"_What kind of drink is this it's really good?" I questioned downing the last bit of the red substance in the small shot glass. _

"_Don't you worry honey, Juan made it special" he said referring to the male bartender who took over for me when I was finished with my shift. _

"_Let's say you and I head out of here, my apartment is down the road" he said to me. I smiled at him beginning to feel the drink hit me instantly. This was not the kind of drink that Juan usually makes, it was a lot stronger and had a taste that wasn't anything that we had behind the bar. _

"_You trying to get me to sleep with you" I remember hitting im lazily and giggling at the same time. _

"_Me... no way, let's just take a walk then" he said to me. The next minute I remember leaving the bar with him walking down the street. After that I remember we had gotten to his apartment on the next block and his lips were locked onto mine, I was slammed against the door with force as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. Once inside the place he didn't bother flipping on the lights, I had no idea what the place even looked like. I felt like I was being dragged into the bedroom, he forced me down onto his bed and I could feel my shirt being torn off and my pants being unbuttoned. _

"_Wait no!" I said trying to get him off of me. _

"_Don't..." he didn't listen he just kept telling me to be quiet, I started screaming and he stopped me by pressing his lips hard onto mine. Once I felt his naked body I started to smack his back. He slid in with out a problem as I begged and pleaded with him to stop. _

_The next thing I remember was him finishing with no protection, with all of my force and anger I pushed him off of me and started running, before I got to the door he grabbed me by my wrist. _

"_You don't say a word about this you hear me I'll kill you" he said with a deep angry voice. I said nothing to him as I pulled my arm away from his grip and he started yelling and running after me. _

As I came to the other side of the open meadow a big log was in my way I was always able to jump these in track but as I did I fell flat on my face. I began to see the light of the sun appear in the purple colored sky. I didn't move I lay there and cried, the wind was getting fierce and snow started to fall not just small flakes but gigantic ones. I began to shiver, my lips felt frozen and my teeth began to chatter. Then Everything went black.....

~*~*~*~*~

**1. Where Am I?**

"Be careful with her Emmett" I heard a female voice exclaim. I felt like it was in a dream though, I couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from, my eyes were still closed.

"Rose, please shush I'm trying to keep her from freezing to death here, she's pretty much gone"I heard him say. _Good let me die _I said to myself. I felt a warm jacket being placed around me, followed by a very cold touch, so cold it made me shiver even more.

"Here take my Jacket too" I heard the female say again, feeling another jacket being wrapped around my cold body.

"We have to hurry her lips are so blue, we have to get her to Carlisle and see what he says" the male spoke up. I didn't hear anything after that just the sound of the wind as we ran at a pace that was not humanly possible. The warmth of what felt like indoors startled me again as I felt myself being placed down in a bed, there were several voices talking at once.

"Why would you bring her here?" I heard a male voice.

"Edward she was dying out there, I think she may already be almost dead her pulse is fading Rose didn't want to just leave her" the male voice from earlier defended me.

"Since when does Rose care about others?" he was very snippy.

I felt myself fade back out of conscience but I still heard a few conversations going on. I felt more cold hands on my throat, and then putting needles into my frozen skin. I felt myself fading.

"We need to do this now if we are going to save her, she's not going to make it these monitors don't lie, do you want me to save this girl?" I heard a different male voice say.

"Please Carlisle" the female voice I had heard from earlier sounded like she was sobbing. Someone had actually cared, that was a first, I felt it, it was my mind began to shut off and I felt numb, my heart beat began to fade I could feel it myself, then something shocked me a fierce pain ripped through my body and it had started at my throat and spread. My whole body was on fire. Was I going to hell? What did I ever do wrong? Because the way I dressed at work? Because I drank? Because I was not a virgin? Why was I being punished.

I felt like I had been on fire for months, days, years so this is what death felt like, I figured I'd be an Angel and I'd float up to heaven and have wings, but this wasn't heaven and I definitely did not have wings, everything was red like hell. I began to feel some sort of relief as my hands tingled with the burning fire and faded out onto my finger tips. Then it was gone the pain and I felt different, I felt like I was alive, maybe they had saved me, someone had rescued me. I began to hear things, the shuffling of feet in the room I was in, the sounds of cars, and birds which sounded distant rang in my ears. I felt the touch of someone wrapping their hands around mine. My throat burned and ached as the sounds of the people in the room with me came in clear.

"Carlisle, do you think she made it?" she asked.

"I think so, look she's responding" I heard him say and then realized that I began to move my feet, then my arms. I felt my hands squeeze who ever was holding my hand. I felt myself want to open my eyes, I wanted to see where I was and who had saved my life. At the same time I felt a weird sensation still lingering in my throat wanting something I wasn't sure I knew what it was though. I opened my eyes slowly, everything still a bit blurry a female with blonde hair and golden eyes was staring sweetly at me. She smiled as she noticed my eyes open. A muscular, tall guy with short dark hair stood behind her with his hands placed on her shoulders. They looked like two parents waiting for their child to wake from a comma. More caring then my parents had ever been, they are probably wondering where I'm so I can do the dishes at the bar. The pale blonde lady let go of my hand and ran her hands through my hair.

"Where am I?" I questioned looking at her and the guy who were watching me like I would jump up at them and harm them.

"We found you in the middle of the woods a few days ago, you had no clothes and your body was almost frozen" the female had glassy eyes but no there were no tears.

"You guys saved me?" I looked at both of them ignoring the other presence I felt in the room.

"Well kind of" the big guy said.

"Kind of?" I questioned.

"Carlisle?" he questioned looking over at a guy who couldn't be anymore than 30 years old, he was pale and beautiful with slick back blonde hair and a white Doctor's coat. He got up from the chair he was sitting in across the room and walked over to me.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, do you remember who you are and how old you are?" he questioned me. Should I have forgotten who I was?

"Yeah..." I was hesitant to answer as the burning sensation returned to my throat. They looked at me as if they were waiting for something.

"Oh, right" I laughed slightly, one of those scared laughs.

"I'm Celestial Jade Henderson and I'm 16" I said happy to remember my name after being in some sort of comma for a few days.

"That's such a beautiful name" I looked back at the female who smiled gently at me.

"Thanks" I said. I looked back at the doctor.

"So you saved my life?" I questioned trying to get an answer out of someone. I had not been paying attention to my surroundings, not caring at that moment just trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I sat up in one slick movement and stopped dead in my tracks. How they heck did I manage to get myself up so quickly?

"About that..." the Doctor said putting his hands together.

"What are your beliefs on Vampires, werewolves? The supernatural?" he questioned. In the corner of my eye I noticed the big guy wrapping his arms tightly around the woman.

"Myths?" I questioned not sure how to answer that questioned.

"Let me ask you, do you feel hungry?" I eyed him and then remembered the weird sensation in my throat burning.

"My throat burns" I said.

"What are you craving?" he asked again.

"I don't know scrambled eggs?" I questioned shrugging my shoulders. They snickered at my comment.

"I'm sure your not exactly craving that, here try this" he handed me a silver bottle.

"I'm not drinking anything I didn't prepare myself anymore" I shoved it away from me not realizing my strength and the cup when flying across the room and crashed against the wall on the other side of the rectangular shaped room. It had shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I looked at him apologetically and he smiled slightly grabbing another container that looked like same.

"Please just try it, the burning in your throat will go away you have to trust me" he told me. I sighed and hesitantly put my hand out in front of me in one slick motion again. I was shaking as I put my hand out and placed my fingers around the cup, I picked it up and sipped it slowly expecting to be drugged again I was surprised when the thick liquid that tasted like copper actually satisfied me. I put the bottle on my lap and looked at them.

"This is good stuff what is it?" I questioned. They were all quiet as the female spoke up.

"It's blood" I felt like I should have felt sick to my stomach at that point, but for some reason I did not feel sick not one bit.

"Human blood?" I hesitantly asked. They all shook their heads "no" I looked at them.

"Vampires drink human blood right?" I questioned.

"Some do" the Dr. Said to me.

"Then what is this?"

"It's animal blood, I had Rosalie and Emmett get it for you for you when you woke up" I looked at the two who nodded and smiled at me. I took another sip wondering why I would like animal blood, and why Vampires would. Wait! I'm a Vampire? Yeah I'm in hell, I have been a bad girl.

"Your not in Hell" I heard another voice chime in. I looked over at the doorway to see an interestingly pale fellow. His eyes were golden like the other two, his hair was crazy a dirty blonde wacky gelled look. He had his hands in his grey pea-coat pocket.

"I didn't say that out loud" I eyed him.

"Ignore him, that's Edward make sure you keep your thoughts on a down low around him" the guy who know was known as Emmett said to me. I eyed him suspiciously. The guy Edward who I had head his name mentioned earlier had an evil smirk on his face.

"You guys are fucking with me aren't you?" I questioned.

"Im afraid not" Dr. Carlisle spoke again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So let me get this straight you are all Vampires, you are vegetarians, who feed on animal blood. You don't harm humans you live amongst them. That guy" I pointed the mind reader.

"Impregnated a human and produced a half human half Vampire child and now the girl you he knocked up is a Vampire too and they live behind this house in a little cottage, and the child and a werewolf are dating?" I eyed Emmett and Rosalie and then looked at Edward the mind reader and Carlisle. I took a deep breath I was now pacing around the room as I spoke.

"I like her" I heard Emmett say with a slight laugh. I eyed him and felt a growl in my chest. I placed my hand over my chest and apologized for the awful sound coming out of me.

"You have a wife her name is Esmee, you two are married" I looked at the Doctor. I was trying to get everything straight in my head and re-capping the story was a lot easier for me.

"And you two are married too right?" I pointed to Emmett and Rosalie. They nodded.

"The girl Edward is with her name is Bella and then there is Alice and Jasper who are together and married as well, did I get everyone?" I questioned. They had been telling me stories for what seemed like hours and for some reason I wasn't tired and the whole thing was interesting to me.

"Oh and apparently I'm beautiful?" I added on. Rosalie held out a round mirror. I looked into it.

"Wait? I can see myself?" they laughed again.

"We have a lot to teach you" Emmett snickered. I nodded in agreement and checked myself out.

My skin was more pale then usual, my once plain brown hair had volume and looked exceptional, a lot better then the knotty mess it was that night. My eyes were red and I jumped from the sight of them.

"Your eyes are red because of your hunger" Carlisle explained. I couldn't help but stare at myself for the longest I had ever done before.

I was also given strange clothes, I was wearing a grey halter dress and had no idea who's it was. It was a lot more comfortable then what I was used to.

Rosalie explained how they had found me, she said that her and Emmett were hunting when they smelled my blood. Rosalie wanted to save me in any way she could, she knew I looked young and didn't want me to loose my life, so she brought me to her home where Dr. Cullen tried to save me, he hooked me up to monitors and tried to feed me through tubes, it was already too late I had hypothermia and was on the verge of death.

So he bit me to keep me alive and here I was, 16 years old forever, I would never be aloud to be around my parents anymore they said I would most likely kill any human that I cross paths with because I'm a newborn. I was told that a newborn was a Vampire with great strength, I would have to be careful not to hurt anyone here. Although these guys were much older then me I would have the most strength because I had no idea how to use it. I felt kind of relieved that I didn't have to see my parents ever again, I hated them. They most likely didn't even care that I was gone.

"Hey someone's cell phone has been ringing off the hook" I looked up at the door to see a beautiful woman standing at the door. She had shoulder length brown hair and looked extremely young, she wrapped her arms around Carlisle, that must have been Esmee the wife. She had the bag in her hand and I instantly recognized it.

"I don't recognize the bag though" she looked over at me and then smiled.

"You must be Celestial" she walked over to me and her comforting arms wrapped around me.

"Welcome to the family" she said.

"Thanks" I said as she pulled away and eyed me.

"Do you have a black purse?" she questioned me.

"You guys found my belongings?" I asked Rosalie and Emmett.

"They were right next to you where you were in the forest you must have forgotten you took them with you" Rosalie stood up and walked over to my side. Esmee handed me the bag and I opened it up with everyone staring at me.

"Thanks" I said as I pulled out my LG Dare. I unlocked the phone and checked the missed calls. It was from the bar, then from home, then my Dad's cell, then my Mom's cell. I took the phone forgetting about my strength and threw it onto the ground, it broke into a bunch of tiny little pieces. I noticed fear on everyone's face.

"I'm sorry" I said to them looking down. I bent down and began to pick up the pieces as Rosalie and Esmee helped me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was given a room right next to Rosalie and Emmett's room, although the room's weren't needed it was nice to have one. I never actually had a room, my parents used up every room in the house as storage except for their big ass master bedroom. I was stuck on the couch, or if my Father had fallen asleep on the couch, I would end up sleeping in the big walk in closet at the end of the main hallway. The walls of the room were white, the floor was wooden and one side of the room had large windows while the other was just a white wall. Against the wall was a desk with a black dell lap top and a computer lamp. Every room in this house seemed to have a big screen T.V. plastered to the wall including this one. I was standing at the window when I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see Rosalie.

"May I come in?" she questioned. I nodded to her and went back to looking out the window.

"How are you holding up?" she questioned standing next to me. I was now watching the sun rise over the tree tops.

"I don't know I guess okay, I'm confused, scared and I feel a bit lost, I want to kill things but I'm trying to control that, you all have been way to nice to me for me to make a mess of things, I guess this whole Vampire thing was never in my list of things to do, although at least I feel like there are people in this household who care" I said to her.

"I want you to consider us all Family here, I'd also like to say that if you need a motherly figure I'm always here, things may get very difficult for you especially you being a new born, right now you are very calm which is a relief we were afraid at what might happen when you woke up, you are way too calm, so we are all worried. But don't let that scare you I'm sure you will be fine. I'm sorry I had this done to you but I couldn't just leave you out there to die it would not be right to let someone so young die, although I'm against this whole thing of anyone choosing this life style because I sure as hell would not have chosen it, but you were dying and so young and I couldn't bare to let that happen" she said to me.

"I'm actually kind of happy you "saved" me I guess you could say, because well technically I'm dead right?" she nodded.

"I'm guessing maybe that is why I'm so calm, I'm a bit relieved that I'm still alive, especially after what had happened to me that night" I said to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"Not right now it's too painful..." I said to her. She nodded and smiled.

"If you would like to you can join Emmett and I for a hunt later today we'll teach you the ropes" she said with a smile.

"That sounds pretty good" I said to her. She put her arm around me and then spoke again.

"Seriously, if you need anything please I'm here just don't tell anyone I'm actually being nice, because that's just not me" she said with a smile. I laughed.

"You've been extremely kind to me, and I'm so thankful" I said again.

"I need to discuss some things with Carlisle but if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask anyone, everyone knows you are here so don't be afraid to come downstairs and join us for some chess, cards, tv time, anything like that. You and Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter are technically around the same age if you need to talk to someone your age, she's really 10 years old but in our world and by appearance she's 17 and will be forever" she said to me.

"Okay sure I'll be downstairs in a bit, I'm just watching the sunrise" I said to her. She smiled and gave me one last hug before leaving the room. In the distance I watched as two big wolves began to run toward the house. One of them was very tall and had sandy colored fur the other one was a little bigger and was a brown colored wolf. I eyed them as they got closer to the house, was this really happening? Why was I taking this whole thing in so well? In a little less then 5 days I find out that Vampires and Werewolves exist and at the same time I end up turning into a Vampire to be saved from dying.

When I looked back down to see the wolves, they were no longer wolves, one of them had short black hair and semi dark skin, he had to be around 6'7 and was very muscular, for it being January he really wasn't wearing much clothing, he had on jeans that were rolled up at his ankle, black shoes, and a tight white shirt showing off his muscles.

The other one could have been a younger version of the tall guy, they were both pretty tall the other one was tall and gangly he also had had a big smirk on his face, he had sort of a mushroom cut hairstyle black hair and I was surprised from where I was I could see his dark eyes. He wasn't wearing much either, the same cut off type of jeans, brown sandals and a black t-shirt I thought it was winter and these two were dressed for summer.

A few seconds later a petite young girl with brown bouncy curls and a white puffy jacket ran out of the house and jumped into the muscular guys arms. He spun her around as the other guy watched them still smiling. That must have been Renesmee and her werewolf love. I kept watching as he put her down and they kissed quickly and she went to hug the other one.

They seemed to have notice someone watching them because all three of them glanced up at my room. I pretended like I didn't see them, until I noticed the girl waving at me. I looked down and smiled waving in return. She was pointing at me I was guessing she was explaining who I was. I guess word was out there was a new Vampire in town. I noticed the other one still staring up at me as the other two began to walk toward the inside of the house. The one with Renesmee smacked him and he snapped out of it following them into the house.

I always wondered what life would be like without the evil's of my parents, the bar, my normal life. I guess I was safe from getting any sort of disease or possibly getting pregnant from that monster. Now that I was "dead" I wouldn't have to worry about any of that according to the Vampire Doctor. What had I stumbled into? All that I could wish for was that this would be a better life, maybe I could enjoy things better and not be who I was before, it was too soon to tell. For now I just wanted to get to know everyone and see what this world had to offer for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Broken Wings **

_Break my dreams, that's what they'll do  
Well I'm going to run away and learn to fly like you  
I'm going to go so high and swoop so low  
You can't bring me down, going to be so proud _

**Hanson-Broken Angel **

I found Rosalie and Emsee in the beautiful kitchen. Everything looked brand new, they were sitting directly across from the entrance of the kitchen at a small round table, a long window was wide open letting in a cool breeze, but it didn't seem to bother them. They looked up when I walked in and smiled.

"Why don't you join us" Rosalie smiled with that warm smile that she kept giving me. I walked over and down one step to the table and sat across from Esmee.

"We were just thinking that it would be better if we changed your name, in case things get tough, I don't want your parents to come looking for you and find out that you are here with us things could get pretty bad" Esmee told me.

"Celestial is kind of a mouth full anyway" I joked. Rosalie smiled.

"I think it's beautiful, but it's better to protect you at this very moment, we may pick up and leave Forks soon, but we are so happy here it's kind of hard to just pick up and leave" she said to me.

"Thanks, I think my Mother was drunk when she had me though" I said to her.

"I was born on a full moon and she was all like hmm the spirits are telling me I should name you something that sounds like the night sky" I said remembering the story she had told me when I was 10 on why she gave me such a long name.

"We could always just use Celest" Esmee suggested.

"I like Celestial better" Rosalie was still trying to keep the name my evil Mother had given me. I felt eyes staring into the back of my head, I actually smelled something really nasty. I felt the snarl come up in my chest as the scent grew stronger. I turned my head to see the wolf kid standing at the refrigerator his ass facing us.

"What is that god awful smell" I stated placing my thumb and pointer finger on my nose. I heard a snicker from the wolf standing at the refrigerator. Esmee and Rosalie laughed too. He closed the stainless steal doors and turned to me. I could see him a lot better now that he was closer, his dark eyes were rich, his darkened skin looked very soft, and his hair was a silky black, he also had a little scruff on his chin that looked very recent.

"She looks more like an Angel who just needs her wings mended" he said chugging some Orange juice straight from the white and orange Tropicana carton.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him. He finally pulled the carton from his mouth and eyed me.

"You look like an Angel but I can sense something inside of you is broken, you're a broken Angel" he took another sip which lasted a good 30 seconds then flipped open with his foot the garbage can below the black marbled counter top.

"Angel Cullen" Emsee said out loud.

"Your going to let stinky choose my name?" I questioned her. I heard him growl a bit and Rosalie and Esmee laughed a bit.

"And you smell any better? Jeez only been a vampire for a few hours and already she thinks she's better then everyone" he snarled. I shot him an evil glare and then looked back at Esmee and Rosalie who were giggling their pretty little heads off.

"She takes after the one that found her" another male voice snickered in the background as I noticed the bigger guy and the petite girl from earlier. She was holding his hand and had a gigantic smile on her face.

"Yes dog we get it" Rosalie snapped at him. The young girl came running over to me and put her arms around me and smiled.

"I'm Renesmee, it's so nice to finally have someone that's my age and a girl" she shot a glance over at the two standing by the entrance.

"I'm Celestial but you can call me Angel because stinky said so" I said eyeing the kid who had that smirk on his face like I had seen out the window earlier.

"Which one they both smell pretty bad" she said waving her hand in front of her mouth, the tall one growled.

"The short one" I said.

"That's Seth and the other guy is my boyfriend Jacob" she eyed him with googly lovey dovey eyes.

"Hi" I said waving from my seat. Jacob walked over to us and stood next to Renesmee with his arm around her.

"We are having a bonfire tonight between the two houses you should hang out with us outside tonight, there's supposed to be a full moon tonight" Renesmee said with an excited tone. I eyed her then looked at everyone else.

"Yeah of course, first can we quench this hunger?" I looked at Rosalie and then glared at the wolf now known as Seth.

"Of course hon, let me go get Emmett" she said with a smile excusing herself from the table. I decided to follow her, on my way past Seth I snapped my teeth and he backed away, his smile never faded though, I think he liked me being feisty.

~*~*~*~

"I have to kill that?" I took a deep breath in remembering who I was now and why I had to kill something so innocent. I could smell the blood inside of the animal and I felt the beat of its heart, my ears picked up things that I never thought I would be able to hear. It was a deer, Emmett said it would be easier to kill a more fragile animal then a giant grizzly, which was his favorites.

"It tastes like chicken!" he told me. I narrowed my brows as I eyed him.

"Deer has a completely different taste, I like it cooked so how bad can it be raw" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Crouch down over here" Rosalie whispered, she was behind a tree that was a little bit closer to the deer, who didn't notice us. It was a young female deer, she was eating what was left of the green grass below her.

"Attack her from behind, sneaking up is the easiest part, it's once you get the deer you have to keep it from running" Rosalie said to me.

"Look over there at the wild buck, Emmett's getting ready" I looked behind me where a big buck with huge antlers was grazing in the open meadow. I watched Emmett look fierce like a lion attacking it's prey. He quickly and quietly snuck up behind the buck, once he knew it was safe he jumped on top of it and wrestled it to the ground while sinking his teeth deep into the animal. I watched as it twitched a bit with it's last few minutes of life. My eyes grew wide as I realized that is what I had to do in order to survive. I felt weak.

"Your turn" Emmett returned quickly as he wiped his mouth, I expected there to be more blood on him, he was a neat eater. I turned back to the deer who had no idea what had just happened a few feet across the field.

I crouched down like he did, when I felt the deer wasn't paying attention I launched forward. As I landed on the deer she kicked me in the stomach with all of her might and ran off. I figured that if I was human that would have hurt, don't get me wrong it still was painful but it was bearable. Rosalie had her arm around me in an instant.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"Great" I said coughing a bit. I felt a small pain.

"I want to try that again, I'm so hungry I could march right back into Port Angeles and kill my parents" I said with anger.

"It's okay, you'll get one" she said to me. I heard Emmett clear his throat and I spotted another deer a little closer then the other one was. So I tried again. I snuck up behind it, nothing was more frustrating then trying to kill a meal when you are starving.

Something came over me as I spotted a buck, way too big for me but I didn't care. I felt my mouth water and my throat burn worse then before, Emmett and Rosalie were talking. I snuck away eyeing the thing. Before I knew it I had jumped on top of the thing, his antlers were no match for me I sunk my teeth into the back of his neck and brought him down to the ground. It was a hard impact when we landed but I didn't let that stop me, my thirst was far more important.

"Apparently the small ones were too small, this is my girl she needs the big game" Emmett put his gigantic arms around my shoulders and looked like a proud Father.

"Next Grizzly's" he said with a smirk.

"Emmett! We aren't trying to kill her" she said playfully smacking him. He laughed and took his arm from around me.

~*~*~*~*~

There were lots of friends at this bond fire that the Cullen's had. The whole Family plus a bunch of smelly dog's. I didn't smell anything appetizing so I figured there were no human's here thankfully. I still had the urge to disappear for a few hours and go find my parents, teach them a few lessons for what they had done to me. What they had made me wear and go through was in no way normal. We were halfway between the two homes I could see the small cottage in the distance. A beautiful Vampire that looked like the young girl Renesmee was walking towards the fire with the mind reader guy Edward. I eyed them and then looked over and the two who had saved me Emmett and Rosalie they were pretending to feed each other marshmallows as the werewolves actually did eat them. He kept stuffing them in her face and she kept growling at him, they were quite an interesting couple.

"Did you catch anything big on your hunt?" a voice questioned. I turned around to see Seth. He stood there licking off the stick he used to cook his marshmallow on. He threw it to the ground and crossed his arms.

"A buck" I said eyeing him.

"Got any buck's for me?" he questioned.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are not funny, a buck as in a deer nimrod" I said to him. He smiled.

"What is with that smile you are like a little boy on Christmas and you just got the most exciting toy in the world" I said to him.

"Well unlike some people I'm a happy person" he was stepping closer to me and I could finally see more of his features once he stepped into the moonlight.

"Who said I wasn't happy?" I questioned. He eyed me still with the same smile.

"You don't smile" he was now standing in front of me and towered over me. Being short was not one of my strong points.

"Do I have to smile?" I questioned.

"Well if your not smiling then something has to be wrong, everyone smile's" he told me.

"Aren't you just happy go lucky pup" I said to him. It seemed like the more I was mean to him the more he wanted to get closer to me, and the more he wanted to tease me. He was enjoying this way to much.

"You should talk to me I make an awesome friend" he said placing his hand on my shoulder. I ripped it off with force.

"Maybe I don't want a friend to talk to, maybe I want to forget everything about my human life and start with this new life" I crossed my arms and glared up at him.

"Your eyes changed a bit they are a lighter red" he was staring deeply into my once hazel now red eyes.

"Your eyes are shit brown what's your point mongrel?" I questioned with an attitude.

"I think I was trying to compliment you, I find them very attractive the way they are" he said still smiling. I hissed at him and he backed away slightly.

"Why don't we go for a moonlight walk?" he questioned. I stood there motionless, remembering the last walk I had with a guy.

"_Can we just walk please I'm a bit tipsy" I said to Anthony we had just left the bar, and stumbled onto the street. Cars were few and far between it was 3am so most people were either where they wanted to be or home. _

"_If that's what you want" he said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He started to nibbled at my ear. I was now remembering him whispering how much he wanted me, and how he had been watching me every night for a whole week waiting for the chance to see me. _

I snapped back to reality when I remembered being slammed up against the apartment door. It startled me and Seth's hand was waving in front of my face.

"Hey" his voice was light and friendly.

"If vampires could cry you looked like you were just about to, seriously take a moonlight walk with me" he said. I felt his hand intertwine with mine.

"I'm not telling you anything dog" I said to him.

"You don't have to" he whispered beginning to walk with me away from everyone else at the fire.

"And can we not hold hands, this isn't a date" I said. He smiled and hesitantly let go.

We walked far enough away to where we couldn't see anyone at the fire, just a speck of the fire, the moon was the only light we had and I could see him perfectly. Something I never had advantage over.

"I was born on a full moon" I said to him. We had walked the whole distance in silence and I wasn't enjoying it.

"So was I" he said to me.

"Right... just because you turn into a wolf doesn't mean you were" I crossed my arms and looked at him in the corner of my eyes. He sat down in the open field we were in and I followed.

"If you lay back you can see the stars better" he said to me. I sighed and laid down on my back he put his arm out so I wouldn't put my head on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's better then having you get dirt and leaves in your hair" he said to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"When is your birthday?" I questioned breaking another round of silence.

"June 15th 1992, when is yours?" he questioned.

"March 11th 2000" he turned his head to look at me.

"Youngling" he said. I smacked him playfully.

"Old fart.... wait a minute you don't look 24" I looked at him.

"I don't really age, same like you, technically I'm 24 but I stopped aging when I was 14/15 years old" he said to me. I knew he didn't quite look like a teen, but he didn't look like he was in his 20's either.

"Where were you born?" he questioned. I sighed deeply thinking that this wasn't the 20 questions game, but I ignored myself and answered him.

"New York" I said.

"The city?" he questioned trying to find out more then just one word answers.

"Yeah, there sure weren't stars like this in New York City" I said to him looking at him and then back at the stars that were pretty bright in the cold January sky.

"Too many lights that's why" he said to me.

"I've never been to New York" he said to me.

"It's nothing like Washington, people are impatient and rude obnoxious" I began to say.

"Oh... that is where you get it from" he teased.

"Haha" I mocked. He started giggling.

"Where were you living in Washington?" he questioned.

"Right on the border of Port Angeles, my parents owned a bar there, where I worked"

"So your 16 and you worked at a bar?" he questioned.

"That was my parents, they never got in trouble in the year and a half the bar was opened, so they didn't care" I said to him.

"Do you think they are looking for you?" he questioned.

"NO" I snapped. Then there was silence. For a long time. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable so I sat up. Within the next second he was right there sitting up next to me. I saw him watching my face in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said finally. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We should get back before anyone worries" he said to me.

"I'm not used to anyone caring" I looked at him and then back down. I watched his hand as it slowly reached over mine. I didn't remove his hand either, I just kept it there and watched it.

"The Cullen's will care, they are good vampire's, well people" he smiled and moved his head in a position where I could see him if I looked up.

"The one that found you Rosalie, she was always upset and jealous that Edward and his wife Bella were able to produce, she hogged that child like it was her own. You should feel lucky that she found you, she'll take good care of you really she will" I felt his fingers rub mine softly and I let him.

"Can we go back now?" I started feeling a bit uncomfortable. He agreed and stood up, he put his hand down so that I could grab it. Once off the ground he eyed me.

"Have you tried out your speed yet?" he questioned.

"Only hunting, and it wasn't too fast" I said to him.

"How about I race you to the bonfire, last one there ... has to give me a kiss" he said with a smile.

"So I guess you are going to be kissing yourself" I yelled back at him as I took off towards the fire.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T" he screamed after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I can't wait to read your comments, I'm having a really good time writing this story while I have writers block for my other one. Please let me know what you think, I'm going to hopefully write more tomorrow night. ENJOY! And if you are reading thank you for reading! **

3. In My Eyes

_Little angel you got to learn to fly  
Get up and earn your wings tonight  
Little angel just look in my eyes  
Get up and earn your wings tonight_

**Hanson – Broken Angel **

If I were human I would have passed out right there on the ground as we came into view of the others. I ran faster then I had ever run before. It felt amazing, all of that time practicing for track, running 2 miles every day and then adding a mile on as I was able to, and now look at me. I could beat anyone back in New York. I stopped and placed my hands on my knees as he trailed a few seconds behind. He wrapped his arms around me as he came up from behind and I fell to the ground laughing. He fell a few feet in front of me and started giggling too.

"Looks like someone has to kiss themselves" I snickered.

"That's not fair you got a head start" he said rolling over to me.

"Oh, it's fair" I said to him. He smiled and quickly kissed the top of his hand. I smirked with satisfaction as he did so. I got up and walked over to where he was lying putting my hand out for him to get up this time. He grabbed me catching me off guard causing me to almost land directly on top of him, but I rolled myself in the opposite direction. He still had his hand intertwined in mine.

"Seth! nim-rod let go of my hand before I punch you" I warned. He kept a tight grip still giggling. I pulled my hand to free my fingers from his grip and stood up.

"Let's try this again" I said placing my hand down so that he could get himself up. Once he was up we both headed back towards where everyone else was. The crowd started disappearing, it was mainly a few young wolves left, Renesmee and I were the only Vampire's left. She seemed to enjoy hanging out with them.

"Seth where the hell have you been?" a female voice questioned. I looked over to see a beautiful young girl with long black hair and dark skin like the others.

"Leah Seriously you don't have to know where I'm every five minutes" he said to her. She eyed me like she hated me. I didn't even know her and I could tell just by the way she was looking that she wanted to pounce on me.

"Who's your friend?" she questioned with an attitude.

"This is Angel she's new to the Cullen family she's only a day old" he said to the girl.

"Angel this is my mental case of a Sister Leah" he said with an un-happy voice.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" I said to her. She made some sort of snorting noise and turned away. I watched her walk back towards the others hitting one of them in a way that looked playful but not really.

"Sorry she can be a real bitch sometimes" he said rolling his eyes.

"You two are definitely related" I said with a smile.

"Ya know" he said playfully hitting me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Seth, Jacob, Renesmee and I ended up in the kitchen after everyone else had left for the night. Jacob and Renesmee were sitting at the table while I was sitting on a bar stool at the counter and he was standing up on the other side leaning over the counter.

"So, you're a bar tender…"

"What kind of drinks can you make?" he questioned bringing the evil grin back.

"I can make anything pretty much, give me a name and what's in it and I'll make it for you" I said to him with a smile. He disappeared for a minute and I heard some bottles clinking bellow. His hand was the only thing to surface for a few minutes he pulled out some various bottles of liquor.

"Why do Vampire's have liquor?" I questioned. I heard Renesmee and Jacob laugh from where they were sitting.

"My Grandpa thinks it's best to look like we actually live a normal life, he had some Doctor's over one night and raided the liquor store and now we have liquor in the house" she said to me.

"OoO.. Is someone making drinks?" Jacob stood up and came over to stand next to me while Seth continued grabbing various bottles. I began to grab a few of them to see what he had.

"Ever-clear, Grey Goose, Oh.. Raspberry Stoli, this stuff will do… Captain, Pomegranate Liqueur" I pulled the two items over to me and eyed them.

"Do we have any cranberry juice and sprite?" I looked at Renesmee. She got up and walked over to the fridge looking to see if we had anything close to what I asked for.

"Surprisingly with these werewolves around we actually have sprite and Jacob loves cranberry juice so here you go" she placed both of them down on the counter. Seth was still down below grabbing bottles and putting them onto the counter.

"Seth you can stop now" I laughed. He lifted his head up in between the bottles and smiled.

"Get me a glass if you want me to make this for you" I said to him. He shot up from kneeling and jumped up to one of the cabinets above the stove. He brought out two glasses for him and Jacob.

I opened up the bottles and began to pour a little bit of each of the drinks, I saw Seth eyeing me watching my every move.

"Seth, can you not stare at me like that while I do this you are such a creeper" I said to him. Jacob snickered at my comment and Seth stared away. I knew I couldn't test it and that upset me, this was my favorite drink, I pushed the first one towards Seth.

"The Climax" I said to him. I heard Jacob snicker and Renesmee smacked him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his arm.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Seth wiggled his eyebrows trying to be sexy.

"Just drink it" I yelled at him and then I began to make one for Jacob too. I looked over at him.

"You wanted to try one too right?" I asked. He nodded. I poured the rest of it in and slid it over to him.

"To the climax" they both said clinking their glasses together.

"Oh yeah this is good oh yea oh baby, that's the spot" Seth started to moan like he was enjoying the drink way too much, more like an orgasm.

"Oh Man" Jacob spit out his drink all over the counter while Seth continued his moaning.

"If you sound like that in bed no one's ever sleeping with you" I said to him, he put the glass down and stuck out his bright red tongue stained from the cranberry juice.

"This isn't half bad you know" he said to me.

"Yeah, it's not bad at all maybe you can make some drinks for our next party this is not bad at all, considering I'm more of a beer drinker"

"Jacob you don't ever drink" Renesmee said.

"I do when Dad and I watch games together" She looked like she was about to punch him out, and knowing her she seemed like a girl who could beat up any guy any time she wanted.

"So you guys really like it?" I asked hoping that they honestly did, I had pretty much been making drinks since I was 12. My parents taught me at the house to prepare me for when they would open their bar. I never told anyone that I was making alcoholic drinks under age not until now anyway.

"If only we had some lime juice, v8, and grenadine I forget the rest, it's a Roofie Coolada, I had it at a friends once it wasn't bad"

"Isn't there another name for that drink?" I asked hesitantly, I had heard of this drink once before, what sick-o made a drink named after something like that?

"Yeah the rape drink, you've heard of it can you make it?" Seth questioned his eyes bugging out of his head like it was the best drink he had ever had.

_Well little Seth if you have ever had the real rape drink maybe you would find out what it was like to be a victim. _I felt anger inside of me I wanted to burst out and reach across the table and mangle his pretty little face. So, being a newborn has its major disadvantages and it was the first time I snapped out of control. I jumped up onto the counter knocking over some bottles. I heard them crash to the ground but ignored them as I angrily launched for Seth. I felt warm hands wrap around my waist as I fought with him trying to get to Seth bottles were breaking left and right. In the distance I heard footsteps running into the kitchen.

"YOU STUPID JERK! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEONE MAKE YOU ONE OF THOSE AND THEN TAKE YOU TO THEIR PLACE AND RAPE YOU! AGAINST YOUR WILL!!!! A REAL ROOFIE DRINK!! HOW ABOUT THAT HUH? IF I GET FREE YOU ARE SO DEAD" I yelled. I felt myself sobbing dry sobs, there were no tears but I felt them. I continued grabbing at him but felt weak, by the time I heard Emmett and Edward enter the room I was calming down, although I was still trying to reach him. I was acting as if I was tired although I wasn't. The sobs were getting more intense and they were slowing me down.

Seth was still backed up against the sink. I knew it was Jacob who had his grip on me because I heard Renesmee try to explain to her Dad what happened as Emmett came over to help Jacob hold me back. I felt myself grow weak in the knees as Emmett took me from Jacob. I fell to the ground and sobbed for a little while longer. Rosalie was at my side in seconds.

"Everything will be okay sweetie" she kept saying to me. She was running her hands through my now sort of tangled hair.

"Seth don't worry about cleaning up, why don't you head on home" I heard Emmett say to him. I didn't hear him answer I just heard him sprint away out of the room he was hesitant at first but then quickly retreated. Esmee came in to see what all the fuss was about, her and Carlisle began to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Emmett decided to pick me up and take me into the room they had given me. There was a couch now put in there for guests so he put me down on there and Rosalie stayed right by my side. She rocked me back and forth as I sobbed for what felt like hours.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rosalie can we go in here I love vintage clothing" she was walking a bit ahead of me, we had decided since I didn't have any clothes of my own to go shopping for some. She had told me her Sister Alice would have loved to join us, shopping was her thing, but her and her hubby Jasper had decided to take a vacation of their own.

"Of course we can" she looked up at the sign and I could tell she noticed it has said thrift store.

"You know we can get you designer clothes if you wanted?" she questioned me stopping at the door. Although I had a breakdown last night she still took me out in public with humans lingering. She had faith that I could handle the smell, as long as no one cut themselves we were good to go, we even hunted a bit before coming out to Seattle.

"I'd rather not" I said to her. She smiled at we opened the glass door and stepped in. The old gray haired woman at the counter greeted us as we entered. I walked over to a rack of woman's clothing which was off to the right. There were so many cute t-shirts. I picked out at least 20 t-shirts, some designer jeans that someone must have mistakenly given the thrift store, I also bought some shoes. We also went to a Target where we bought socks, underwear and bra's to hold me over for a while.

"You know most girls would love to just one time splurge on something way expensive but you, you're a bargain shopper" she said to me as we were walking to where Rosalie had parked her car.

"Well, I never had much money my parents would never give me any money for my own clothes, I had mostly my mother's hand me-downs from the 90's that she had kept, some clothing was really vintage and was things she wore back in the 80's. I never had anything designer or fancy and I liked it to be honest, I find no reason to spend money on pointless things such as designer purses and 80 dollar shirts that rip in two washes" I said to her. She smiled at me.

"You're a good person do you know that?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I wish I could feel the same way about myself" I said to her.

"You should feel that way you're a beautiful well rounded girl, just because your parents were horrible parents doesn't mean you have to be a horrible person" she said to me.

"So launching at Seth makes me a good person?" I looked at her as we got to her red BMW. I placed the bags in the back and sat down in the front seat.

"For what ever reason you got angry he said something to make you spark you're a newborn you are not perfect, when Jasper gets back with Alice from their vacation, I'll have him sit down with you. He has experience with newborns and understands what you are going through" she said to me. I nodded and sighed then watched out the window on our way back to Forks.

"Welcome to Port Angeles" I read the sign as I passed the town from hell. We were driving through the main street of town, when I noticed the street we were on was the one where my parents bar was on.

"_So what's your name pretty lady, I've been watching you from across the bar all week" Anthony leaned forward whispering in my ear as I served him his drink. _

"_Celestial Jade, what's yours sexy?" I questioned back playing the part of the bartender. _

"_Anthony, Celestial that's such a different and beautiful name" he said to me. I smiled feeling the warm blood rush to my pale cheeks. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"_You young lady are an amazing bar tender" the conversation while leaving the bar was hitting my memory. _

"_I've been doing it for quite some time, if you have anything back at your place I could make you some more?" I questioned him as my tipsy self tripped over my own two feet. _

"_Oh darling that's not what I had in mind" he said to me. _

_~*~*~*~*~_

"_Take this bitch" I felt his hand slap angrily across my face as he bounced up and down inside of me. The weight of his body was crushing me and I could barely breath. _

"_Please, please stop" I cried with pain as I felt the tears falling down my cheek. _

"_Don't you dare talk back to me, take it like the good bitch I know that you are" he slapped me again. I began to feel myself breaking down inside and out, I tried to squeeze out of his grip but nothing was working. _

"Angel sweetie are you okay?" I had my hands clenched onto both sides of my seat, I felt myself breathing heavily. Forgetting I was in the car with Rosalie and that I wasn't in that bedroom, which was only a week ago, yet it felt like a distant memory that would haunt me for the rest of my life, which now could never end.

"I… I'm fine" I looked at her my arms were tense and stayed straight.

"We just passed my parent's bar that's all" I said to her.

"My god Angel I'm extremely sorry I had no idea" I could hear the forgiveness in her voice.

"No, you didn't know" I said to her.

~*~*~*~*~

We pulled up to the house and sitting on the front steps was Seth, Rosalie pulled into the driveway and into the garage. I sat there for a few minutes while she shut off the car and grabbed the things she had purchased.

"Why don't you go talk to him, I'll take your stuff to your room" she said to me. I sighed deeply and nodded. I opened up the car door and slowly stepped out shutting it hesitantly. Rosalie hadn't shut the garage door yet so I slipped out that way, and once I was outside she closed it. He saw me as I made my way over to where he was sitting he stood up when I got closer.

"What are you doing here…" I looked away ashamed to look at him for what I had done. He was closer to me that I felt comfortable with so I backed away slightly.

"What ever I said I'm truly sorry" he said trying to step closer to me causing me to take another step back.

"Please stop doing that" he said grabbing onto my wrist.

"Look can we go somewhere and talk about this please?" he questioned me. I didn't want to say anything I just wanted to go back inside and enjoy my life with Cullen's without dealing with anything but having a Family.

"We can talk right here" I said to him. He sighed and reached out to my chin pulling it up so I could stare into his eyes.

"Please, I feel like people are watching us here" he said.

"Fine" I agreed.

We both walked away in silence, back to the place where we had watched the stars the previous night. He sat down and motioned for me to sit down next to him on the ground.

"It's not wet over here I promise" he said patting the ground. I hesitantly sat down next to him, not once looking at him.

"I'm not mad at you" he said to me.

"Well I'm mad at myself so what's your point?" I questioned.

"There is no reason to be mad at yourself, I just wish I knew what I said to upset you so that I don't accidentally say it again" he said. I finally looked over at him with worried eyes.

"What makes you think I want to tell you?" I questioned. He looked at me and frowned, I could tell he was getting frustrated with me trying to beat around the bush.

"You don't have to but I just don't feel like having you lash out at me again" he responded. I looked at him apologetically and shrugged my shoulders.

"Honestly I don't feel comfortable talking about it and I would like to forget about it to be honest" I looked away at the fading sun in the sky watching it set. The colors were beautiful, they were purple and orange. And the big circle in the sky looked bigger then it ever did back in New York.

"I can deal with that" he said.

"Will you tell me one of these days?" he asked.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?" I shot him a look.

"I may of just met you but who's there to say that I don't care, weather you like me or not I'm going to be in your life a heck of a lot if you are going to be sticking around with the Cullen's, like I said you need to be mended you are a broken angel in need of help, and I'm going to do it even if you kill me in the process" he threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" I questioned him. I noticed his frown which had been on his face for too damn long today disappeared and the smirk re-appeared.

"If you want it to be a threat… If you like it or not bitch I care and you can't get rid of me so easily by attacking me" he said suddenly. I began to feel my frown change as well. My lips pulled upward and I let out a small laugh, my eyes still focused on the ground below us.

"You know you want to snap back at me I can feel it" he teased touching my hand softly.

"If you don't want your head chopped off you better take your hand off of mine" I looked at him and then down at our hands touching.

"Youngling" he said to me.

"Old Fart" I stuck out my tongue at him. He did the same back as the sky became darkened by the top of the sun almost touching the tips of the mountain tops in the distance. Both of us stayed silent for the rest of the sunset as we watched the sky fall into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. I wish I could save you**

"So how long have you and Jacob been together?" I questioned. I was sitting on Renesmee's bed in her home behind the big Cullen home. She had a cute little bedroom, a nice full sized bed on the far wall there was a window above her bed and a sliding glass door next to her bed with a purple curtain over it. The walls of her room were all purple and the carpeting was white. She told me that she hated the way they had it when she was younger. Her closet was massive thanks to Alice. I ran my hands over the light purple and green comforter.

"Well that's kind of an interesting story actually" she said to me. She was trying to find an outfit for me to wear. We were going to La Push beach with Seth and Jacob. It was sort of a pleasant February day, the clouds weren't threatening and the air was a bit warm for this time of year.

"I'm interested you two have such chemistry I can't get it out of my head how adorable it is" I said to her. She eyed me and then held up a pair of straight legged black jeans, after studying me and the jeans for a minute she threw them at me and I caught them, I could never catch anything as a human.

"I love skinny jeans" I stated holding them up so I could see what they looked like.

"Try them on, you look about my size, we both have the same parts go ahead" she laughed. I smiled and began to take the sweat pants I had on.

"So Jacob and I kind of been dating since I was born" she laughed. I almost tripped over the pant leg of the jeans when she said that.

"I didn't mean it quite like that.." she held up a pink polka dot shirt to her chest before continuing.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" she questioned.

"Rosalie went over it with me a bit when she was explaining things to me"

"Well Jacob…" she held up a purple shirt, it was stretched so it would be a long shirt. She threw it at me this time it landed over my head. I shook it off and began to take off the t-shirt I had on.

"He imprinted on me, love at first site, well sometimes It's not love sometimes it's just a brother and sister protection thing, but for us it was love and we've been together for about 2 years, once my body decided to grow into a normal teenage girl that's when we decided to take it to the next level. But let me tell you he is absolutely awesome" she said with a smile.

"Oh no, you need a better bra then that for that top, it's a low cut top" she said walking over to the wooden dresser right next to the walk in closet. I stood there and looked down at my bra and my C-cup breasts. I didn't see anything wrong with a cheap bra from Target.

"Oh and by the way I just recently became a fashion freak, I blame my Aunt Alice but I don't mind" she said with a smile. I smiled back at her as she handed me the most padded bra I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Jeez, do you think I'm trying to impress the stinky dog?" I questioned.

"I don't know you two seem very buddy, buddy since the first night you were here" she said. If I were human I would have blushed. I undid my bra and Renesmee came over and helped me snap on the clasps so that they made my boobs look good.

"Grab your boobs and lift" she said to me. I eyed her.

"Should I do it for you?" she questioned.

"I got it" I laughed as I grabbed one and then the other lifting them to make them look nice.

Although the outfits I wore at the bar were super sexy, I never prepared myself like this for a shift at work. I pulled the purple shirt over my head she gave me a pair of her comfortable Ugg boots. I slipped my feet in and I felt like I was wearing slippers.

"These are amazing" I said.

"You can have them I bought new ones this year" she said with a smile.

"I couldn't…"

"Please… oh and check yourself out in the mirror" she pleaded. I turned around and looked at the back of her door, where she had a long mirror that took up half of her door. I stepped closer and looked at myself, I didn't even need to straighten my hair it was perfect, being a vampire had its advantages.

~*~*~*~*~

"Why did Seth tell you to come back and get him?" Renesmee and I both piled into Jacob's black Rabbit. It was small but there was plenty of space for the four of us to ride to the beach.

"He had to run an errand for his Mom, so by the time we get back there he should be ready" he said.

"Looking good back there Angel" he eyed me in the rearview mirror. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jacob" I said smiling.

We got to Seth's house, Jacob shut off the car and we all got out of the car and walked up to the small house. I had never been to his house yet, it had white siding, the paint was peeling from it, there were three red brick colored steps with a black rail that led to the front door. On the left side of the house was a driveway and a small white garage to match the house. I hid behind Renesmee and Jacob.

A woman who I assumed was Mrs. Clearwater answered the door. She was beautiful for an older woman, she still looked young and barley had any wrinkles on her darkened skin. She looked like her daughter Leah beautiful and elegant. I just hope she was a lot nicer then Leah.

"Jacob, Nessie come on in" she eyed them and then looked at me.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met" she said as I stopped at the doorway.

"I'm Angel Cullen I'm a recent edition to the Family" I said with a smile. She seemed very friendly and hugged me.

"Welcome Angel, oh you're that Angel" she smirked like I was supposed to know what that meant.

"Every time I ask where that boy's going he says to the Cullen's to see Angel" she said as I stepped through the door way.

"It's nice to finally meet you I was wondering when he was going to bring you around, he keeps talking but at least now I have a face behind the name" she said with a smile.

We walked into the warm home, the living room had red wooden walls, it was a rectangular shaped room, at the head of the room was a small fire place, diagonally from the door was a small white couch with a wooden coffee table in front of it, the big long window in the front of the house on the side where the door was let in some sun light. Mrs. Clearwater excused herself to go find Seth to tell him that we had arrived. A few minutes later Seth appeared in the doorway. He was once again dressed for summer, Sandals, ripped light blue jeans and a muscle t-shirt. He smiled and walked right over to me.

"Don't you ever shower" I playfully said as he hugged me.

"Don't you ever know how to dress, these aren't even your clothes, Nessie what did you do to her?" he rudely said back.

"I have boobs in this shirt" I said grabbing them and lifting them to show him. He looked down for a long moment, until I smacked him across the face playfully.

"Jerk! That was longer then the 5 second rule" I said to him.

"That's only for food" he said, his eyes were fiercely now hooked on mine.

"If you two love birds would like to stay here instead of hitting the beach, be my guest but we would like to get going" Jacob interrupted our little fun.

"Gosh!" Seth stated.

"Jacob this" I said pointing my finger and me and Seth.

"Is not love, its hate get it right" I said to him.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

"Man would I be cold if I were human" I said as we started throwing a Frisbee back and forth between us and Jake and Nessie. The beach was went on for what looked like miles, the ocean was not that rough and luckily then sun had stayed in, I heard what happens when the sun came out, I would be far to embarrassed to shimmer. I jumped in front of Seth to grab the yellow Frisbee that Jacob threw.

"If your bra wasn't so thick maybe we would notice how cold you really" I threw the Frisbee in Seth's direction nailing him in the stomach.

"I'm over here not over there" Renesmee yelled waving her hands around waiting for the Frisbee to go to her.

"Sorry she hasn't learned how to throw like a Vampire yet" he said throwing it over my head making it land right in Renesmee's hand.

"Ha, Ha" I said pushing Seth lightly. Renesmee threw the Frisbee back and it landed in Seth's arms.

"So you've been a Vampire for a month now how does it feel?" Seth and I decided to take a stroll down the beach just the two of us. His pants hiked up and he wasn't wearing his shoes, I took off the expensive boots that Nessie had given to me and left them with Seth's sandals.

"I don't know I'm starting to forget some human things, it's sort of frustrating, like I mean my childhood honestly I could care less about but I remember none of it, I used to remember the little things. But lately I can't even remember not even a birthday not anything, I feel like an old lady with a bad memory" I said to him kicking the water from a small wave that crashed to shore.

"It comes with the territory from what I heard. You know most of the Cullen's don't remember their human lives. You still remember the few years before you were changed?" he questioned.

"I don't think I could forget that" I said kicking water again.

"Can we not talk about my past seriously Seth it's getting under my skin and driving me nuts" I said to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry would a spray of water help?" he questioned bending down and pushing his hand deep into the water that had come up to where we were walking and splashed it in my direction.

"You asshole these aren't even my clothes" I stated bending down using all of my force to soak him as well. After a few minutes of splashing the water at each other, I began to push him towards the ocean, it was a calm day, if only we had normal human blood we'd be frost bitten to the max right now. As I pushed him he must have tripped over either himself or a shell because he fell into the water, grabbing onto me and taking me with him. It was shallow where we had ended up so falling in wasn't that big of a deal. My hair was soaked and so was his. Still in the shallow end I began to wrestle with him our heads were still above water. He turned me onto my back and held my wrists tight so that I couldn't escape.

"You weigh a ton fatso" I said trying to move my wrist's to knock him off of me.

"I don't weigh a ton you are like a beluga whale that's why I had to get you off of me" he said still fighting with me. I began kicking to try to get him where it counts the most but he was just as strong as I was. I stopped struggling pretending to give up.

"Aw is the Vampire tired?" he questioned.

"I don't get tired, but I hope you enjoy what's coming from behind you" I said. He was right over me our faces were inches from each other. I could feel the heat from his body and I could feel the tension between us. Just as his face grew closer a giant wave that I had seen coming for us finally made its way over, bringing us to shore. He was still on top of me and as we got to the shore he rolled off of me and we both laughed uncontrollably.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When I got back to the house it was a bit quiet, it was Saturday so most everyone was out either hunting or doing other things. I eyed the newspaper sitting on the couch beside me. I picked it up and looked at the front of it the headline read

"_Has crime increased in Port Angeles? Girl Missing for over a month" _

I searched for the page it was on and began to read the article.

_Living in a smaller part of Washington should guarantee some safety for our children. Port Angeles has been a quiet town for months. Now when it has been the most quiet a tragedy strikes, two parents are devastated at the disappearance of their only daughter. _

"_She was only 16, she had so much more to live for if you are out there sweetie we will find you" Aggie Henderson 35 years old Mother of Celestial Jade Henderson the girl who went missing a month ago said. Her parents say that she had left her shift at a small restaurant in town and was on her way home. No one has seen her since. _

I couldn't bare to read another line, then I skipped down to the end.

"_She was a smart girl, so beautiful and talented I was hoping my little girl would grow up and maybe be like her old man and run her own bar or restaurant" _

My Father had NEVER once complimented me since when was I his "little girl" I couldn't keep my eyes off the page I scrolled down some more and came across a line.

_Anthony Stiggatone was a good friend of the young girl and her Family he says her smile lit up the room and that he would miss her dearly if she didn't come back. _

Are you kidding me, I felt myself get all angry inside being a newborn vampire I still had my issues I still needed to work out. A week ago I almost killed an innocent man our mailman was delivering the mail and cut his finger on an envelope needless to say I was glad Emmett was there to hold me back. I felt my eyes burning and my throat burned like it was on fire. I threw down the newspaper and decided to pay a little visit to my good "Family friend" Anthony.

Getting there all I had on my mind was to kill this asshole who claims he was my friend I finally could sneak away and kill this maniac who scared me. I made sure that once I had gotten to where his apartment was that no one could see me. I had to remain invisible because if anyone saw me they would know exactly who I was and that was something I could not afford to have happen. I went around back of the building where I knew his fire escape was. I knew all of these buildings in this town, and I remember even though it was dark seeing a fire escape outside his window. I tip toed up the black stairs on the side of the building, his apartment wasn't too far up. His light was off but I saw him sleeping soundly in his bed. It was only 3am I wondered why he had chosen to go to sleep so early. His window was open a tiny crack, so I carefully pushed it open and stepped inside.

Once I was inside I slowly crept towards his bed, I made no sudden movements I didn't want to startle him. There he was sleeping like he was god he had a small smirk on his face as he slept. I began to feel rage inside of me, this was it I was going to kill him I had to kill him. It would be too much of a mess if I got rid of my parents, but getting rid of him who would miss a rapist.

"Anthony" I hissed once I was one top of him, I had both of his wrists wrapped in my hands. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared me down.

"I though you.." he started to say, I shushed him with a harsh kiss on the lips.

"Shh … don't tell anyone I was here" I said in a sexy tone.

"You just relax my dear and I will give you exactly what you wanted that night that you raped me, you will get exactly what's coming to you" for a moment he smiled slightly waiting for me to jump on top of him and start screwing him right there.

"Go ahead baby" he whispered with an evil grin. I let out this laugh that didn't even sound like me, I hissed and cocked my head to the side lifting his neck.

"Oh, I like when you bite my neck" he said not realizing that I was about to chomp my newly sharpened teeth into his juicy neck. I wanted and Italian sausage well here it was, well done please, I thought to myself as I sunk my teeth into his skin. He screamed loudly as I sucked him dry, I watched as his body twitched slightly.

I decided in order to protect the Cullen's to rip his neck open to make them not look like Vampire bites. I dug my teeth in and once I finished with my meal I ripped open his throat, there was no more blood to gush out I had drained it all out of him. I pushed him back down on the bed there was no blood stains and my finger prints were dead so they would never know I was here. I stood up and at first I felt full satisfaction then I felt my conscience kick in. What had I done, I actually did it I had killed someone but he deserved it. I shouldn't feel bad.

~*~*~*~

One moment I remembered being in the apartment standing over the dead body they next minute I'm sitting outside of Seth's bedroom window. I remembered which one it was he had taken me for a tour after we got home from the beach. I could barely breathe and for a vampire that should not have been the case. I found a few pebbles on the ground and began lightly tossing them at his window. Luckily his room and his Mom's room were on the opposite end of the house. The next batch I picked up I threw a bit harder. I saw a light flicker on and I was so relieved when I saw his face in the window.

He opened it enough to stick his head out. He looked down at me it wasn't that high of the ground the house was only 1 story.

"Angel is everything okay you look wrecked?" he questioned. I looked at him and shook my head. If I could have burst into tears right there I would have but my tear ducts didn't work anymore.

"Can I please come in" I pleaded. He looked at me and then down at his watch.

"Meet me at the front door" he said. I nodded and walked around the house to the front, I waited a few minutes as I heard the white door unlock, then he stood behind the screen door. I didn't even wait for him to open it. I tugged it open and fell into his arms almost knocking him over. He pushed the door closed behind me and went back to wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed quietly into his bare chest, all he was wearing was white tube socks, and blue boxers with a smiley face on the crotch. He began to pull me towards his room. He closed the beat up wooden door behind us, his room was a light blue color with wooden floors, his closet doors were white, and he had one window in the corner of his room. His bed was under the window. His sheets almost matched his wall color they were light blue and his comforter was a dark blue.

He brought me over to the bed keeping his arms around me.

"Let it all out sweetie" he said rocking me back and forth. I gripped him tighter as being in his arms felt amazing. I had never been comforted like this before, not once in my life when I cried did anyone hold me and tell me to just cry and let my emotions run wild. All the other times it was get over yourself. I felt his hands run through my hair gently without hurting me.

Once I had calmed down he and I were lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He put his arm around me and held me close.

"I'm ready to talk" I finally said, we had been sitting there since 5am in silence the sunlight was now coming up over the heavy morning clouds.

"Okay I'm ready to listen" he said to me. I think this had been our first time without insulting each other.

"You know how Rosalie and Emmett found me in the woods? Well that night I had run away, it wasn't to get away from my parents or get away from my job, it was to get away from this guy I had met at the bar that night. He had been watching me for a week and finally came over and ordered drinks from me, so I met up with him when I got out of work. When I walked out of the doors he had a drink waiting for me, he claimed one of the bar tenders had made it, so I took a sip he drugged it with something because the next thing I remember we were walking to his house and I was flirting shamelessly. Then he pinned me up against his apartment door and before I knew it he was taking off my clothes. I couldn't stop him Seth I couldn't he was too big and I was so weak at the time I…." I began to sob again he sat up and pulled me up towards his chest, he let my head rest just below his chin as he stroked my hair and my face.

"And… when I got home tonight I found an article in the paper my parents were looking for me they played up this whole story about how they missed me and wish that I would just magically reappear in their lives again. And the guy who raped me said he was a Family friend and that he misses me too, I got real pissed because none of them cared about me, maybe my parents set it up I don't know, but I went there to his place and I killed him, I killed another human being"

"It's okay"

"How is it okay Seth?" I sat up and looked at him.

"Your eyes are dark red sweetie calm down"

"SETH THIS ISN'T HELPING! I JUST KILLED SOMEONE AND YOU ARE TELLING ME IT'S OKAY"

"What do you want me to say Angel that you are a horrible person and you should die"

"Haha Seth I'm already dead what does it matter?" I felt my voice range from loud to soft in that sentence.

"Don't you ever say that! Do you understand me?" He put his hand on my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Just because you are what you are now doesn't mean your dead, your feeling guilty and sad about what you did, your past is hurting you, and yes you may have ended someone's life but honestly what kind of person rapes a young girl and doesn't care? What kind of person is he? He hurt you deeply and who knows how many more girls he has done that to? You could be doing the world a favor by at least getting rid of one sicko! YOU ARE NOT DEAD! You care about things you have feelings you have emotion you are.. loving, caring, funny, awesome, sweet, AMAZING and someone who is dead doesn't feel so don't you dare tell me you are dead because you are very much alive" his voice grew from gentle to annoyed and a bit agitated.

I had no idea how to respond to what he had just said, although he and I had been very close this past month I never knew his true feelings. He and I never showed any emotion towards each other like that, it was always making fun of one another and now he was telling me that I was someone who he thought was amazing.

"You think I'm Amazing?" I looked up at him my eyes wanted to tear up so badly.

"Beautiful, Amazing, Sweet, caring, loving, did I mention beautiful?" he said. I sat up and turned towards him sitting Indian style on his bed.

"Don't tell me the things I want to hear from you Seth don't play with my head" he didn't say anything he just leaned forward and touched his lips to mine. He was gentle he placed his one arm around me to pull me closer. I lost balance in my position and began to kneel closer to him. I wrapped both arms around his neck. He didn't try anything crazy he just left his lips on mine. I didn't budge and I didn't move I kept them there.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"You know your eyes are lighter red now" his loving smile came back on his face.

"And your eyes are still shit brown what's your point!" I felt my lips move upward into a smile. I felt a giggle deep inside of me and let it out. He laughed with me.

"I'm going to fix you yet, you'll see… you're my Angel and would you smack me if I said I have feelings for you more than a friend" I smiled and smacked him playfully.

"Is it bad to say as much as I'd hate to admit it and I'm really scared of relationships especially after what happened that I kind of like you more than friends too" he smiled.

"I'll take it slow if you want" he said.

"For now can you just be my friend?" I questioned. I knew it sounded bad but honestly after being raped a little more than a month ago and meeting him a month ago I just didn't want to ruin anything.

"You and I have all the time in the world" he said taking me into his arms.

"Should I dare ask what you mean by that?" I questioned.

"You'll find out eventually" he whispered kissing the top of my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter contains some sexual content. I really need to know what people reading this think.. I have gotten 2 reviews and a favorite add, but I really don't think anyone is liking it so far, and it's making me not want to continue, but I want to write this I'm having fun with it. Please let me know what you think when you finish the chapters it's the only thing that keeps me writing is reviews. I hope anyone reading enjoys this chapter, there is more to come but only if it's wanted. Thanks for anyone who is reading. ENJOY!**

5. Mending her wings

"So are you and Seth serious?" Rosalie was brushing my hair as we spoke. We sat in her room in front of her vanity. She had always wanted a little girl so that she could brush her hair and fix it up. I was happy to have stepped into her life so that she could have the opportunities to be a Mother she was good at it too.

She always would make sure I was okay she checked up on me, she even gave me a cell phone so that if she wanted to make sure I was okay she would call, or if I was going to be out late I could call her. I never had this either and I craved the Mother Daughter attention that I was getting.

"I told him I wanted to just be friends for now" I began to feel her start to French braid my hair, something I was never able to do myself. I had always seen young girls in my glasses when I was younger with braided pig tails, and beautiful French braids the only way I came to school was with straight thing boring hair.

"It's better to take it slow, don't want to rush anything" she said pulling on my hair.

"He told me we had all the time in the world, and he said it in a tone like it meant something more then what actually came out of his mouth" I watched her expression in the mirror as she was concentrating on the braid.

"Well technically you do have all the time in the world" she said. I nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

"Your hair looks great" he was standing in the doorway to the living room Rosalie and Emmett were in there with us. He had come to pick me up. It was now the second week of March and once again the unusual warm weather had struck again. The town of Forks decided to have a carnival in the town, I felt pretty confident about going and being around people. I had been really good with it lately after my incident with Anthony. It was only when someone cut themselves that I actually felt the pain enough to attack someone. I never told Emmett or Rosalie about that incident, when I'm ready I will.

"Thanks, Rosalie did it for me I've never had a French braid in my hair before" I smiled shyly and looked down.

Rosalie and Alice, who had finally come back from her long vacation with Jasper, had helped me shop for some more clothes. Alice picked out a beautiful tube top dress that reached just above my knee's and black leggings with cute ballerina flats.

"Well Rosalie you did an awesome job" he said with a smile.

"So Seth what are your intentions with my daughter" Emmett got up and acted all Fatherly to Seth, I giggled a bit and so did Rosalie. It felt really nice to hear him say Daughter and really mean it. He placed his arms around my shoulders and looked at Seth.

"Well sir, we are going to the carnival in town and then I will have her home before midnight" he played along with him.

"No hanky panky you hear me son? I want her home before the sun rises" he could barely keep a straight face the whole time.

"Emmett" I stated man was I glad I wasn't human I had a blushing problem and right now it would have been immensely embarrassing.

"Angel you know you can call me Dad if you want, I mean come on you and I have our Father Daughter hunting, you are the Daughter I've always wanted so please if you like the idea go ahead"

"Please call me Mom if you wish" Rosalie stood up next to us. I had felt so great at that moment I could call them Mom and Dad and forget that those Ass Holes back in Port Angeles were my parents.

"Yes Mom yes Dad" I Began to feel myself get emotional.

"Thank you" I whispered as Emmett took his arm from around me.

Seth was smiling his usual smile and held out his arm so that I could place mine around his.

"I love you guys" I said to them. They both smiled as Emmett put his arm around Rosalie.

"We love you too" they both said.

"Let's go Seth before I cry" I laughed.

He smiled and wished Mom and Dad a good night and we were on our way. The sun had not set yet it was still late afternoon. Seth had to drive his Mom's car for the day. It was a small yellow Beatle. I climbed in and we drove to where the carnival was being held. There were many there already, most people had light jackets on some were even wearing shorts. It was crazy weather we were having and no one knew what to expect once nightfall hit.

"Before we go" he said turning off the engine. I looked at him as he lifted his butt off the seat and grabbed something from his back pocket.

"Have you been keeping track of the days?" he questioned me.

"Not really it all just seems like a blur to me I'm up all the time so I feel like I'm living one long day" I said to him.

"Today is March 11th your 17" he said with a smile. I looked at him he had remembered the first night we hung out that I told him when my birthday was.

"I didn't even realize it because there is no need for birthdays anymore" I said with a shrug.

"In my world there is always a need for birthdays" he handed me a small blue box. I looked down at it and then back at him.

"Seth I…"

"Just open it" he said pushing my hand towards me. I opened up the blue box, my jaw dropped and I could feel myself wanting to cry it was absolutely gorgeous. It was a golden necklace with angel wings. I felt my body shake like I was crying as I covered my mouth with the free hand.

"I don't know what to say Seth it's so beautiful" I looked up at him after staring at the necklace for a long time. He eyed me his eyes looked a bit teary too.

"Here let me put it on" he sniffed away what was about to erupt inside of him. He took the box and gently took out the necklace.

"Turn" he said using his finger to show me to turn around. I moved my braid to the side and he placed it around my neck and clasped it in the back. The second the Angel wings touched my skin I grabbed it and held it, I didn't say anything I just looked at them.

"Do you like it?" he questioned. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him so tight I believe I hindered his breathing for a good 10 seconds. I sat back and he looked at me and then at the necklace.

"It looks amazing on you" he said with a smile.

"Thank you Seth thank you a million times no one has ever remembered my birthday" I told him.

"You ready to have some fun?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Come on Birthday girl let's celebrate" he opened his door and then rushed around to get mine. As I got out he held my hand I didn't budge I kept our hands together as we walked to where all of the rides were.

"Go, Go, Go" I yelled as Seth was rolling balls into holes to make the horses on the board in front of him go. There were others playing to beat him. I was jumping up and down hoping that he would be the winner.

"#11 is the winner" the old man behind the counter shouted. That was Seth.

"Your birthday is a lucky day" he smirked.

"What will it be young man?' he questioned.

"Pick one of the stuffed animals" he said. I smiled and looked up at the choices they had.

"The wolf" I noticed a gigantic stuffed wolf hanging for his life on the ceiling. The guy reached up and grabbed it for me.

"Here you go enjoy it" he said to me. I smiled and took it from him hugging the thing like my life depended on it. We put the wolf in the car just in case, we didn't want to walk around with it, and it barely fit in the back of his Mom's car. There were a lot of people walking passed us to get to the carnival now, the darkness had come and many people choose to come then. The night had a cool breeze but it was still warm.

I was leaning against the car and he had both hands on either side of me.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" he questioned looking deep into my eyes.

"Seth, this has been the best Birthday I have ever had" I said to him.

"Well I'm glad" he said. He was about to lean in and kiss me and I just wasn't ready yet so I pulled myself away and looked at him.

"Let's go on that thing where you spin around really fast, I was never able to do that as a human now that I can't puke I really want to" I pleaded. He didn't let my doge affect him, he grabbed my hand and he walked over to the "Tornado" ride. I used to hate this ride as a human I got really sick on it when I was 13. That I still remember clearly. Seth and I got on and the young girl snapped us into place.

"I haven't been on one of these in forever" he said to me as it started to spin.

"Did you get sick too?" I questioned.

"Kind of" he said with an uneasy smile.

"I'm sorry you didn't…"

"I'm just kidding, gosh you have gotten soft on me" he smiled.

"When we get off this ride I'm going to pummel you" I growled. He just smiled and leaned his head back. This ride was amazing, I got off and I wasn't even dizzy it was absolutely amazing. Seth looked a little green but didn't puke at all which was a good thing.

We decided to put a hold on the rides for a bit since he said he was a bit sick to his stomach. We just walked through the carnival hand in hand taking in the smells, and the atmosphere.

I heard a crack of thunder right before the sky opened up with rain. Everyone started running for their cars. Seth and I strolled to the car enjoying every drop of rain that fell from the sky. He lifted me and carried me like a baby and ran me to the car splashing mud up at us as we ran. I was laughing the whole time, once we got to the car he set me down. I looked up and let the rain fall over my face. I was enjoying not getting a chill from the rain and I could just let it fall on me without worrying about getting sick either.

I looked back down and him, and he was staring at me with that evil smirk he had on day one. He held onto both of my hands as I leaned up against the car. I watched as the rain drops fell down his face, he smiled at me. Both of us leaned in at the exact same time, he pulled me in and we both let our lips touch. It wasn't a still kiss like the last time, this one I slowly took it upon myself to explore his lips with an open mouth kiss. We explored each others mouths slowly I let his tongue find mine. His body was now pressed up against me I could feel everything from the belt on his pants to something else lurking in his pants. I put my arms around his back and pulled him closer to me.

The car ride back to his house was quiet and our hands sat on top of each other the entire way back to the house. He opened the car door for me, the rain still beating down on us he kissed me again dragging me towards the door.

"Hey relax aren't your Mom and Leah home?" I questioned.

"No, they went to Seattle for the day to go shopping, Mom said they wouldn't be back till about midnight or so" he said kissing me again. He pushed me towards the door and remembered not to push me up against it after the story I had told him because he was a gentleman and made sure I stood to the side of the door when he opened it, not once did he actually stop kissing me, he jingled the keys in the door and when we got inside he didn't even bother to turn the lights on, but he did lock the door.

He locked his door behind us in his room, he looked at me for approval as he tugged on my shirt, I nodded and he lifted it off of my soaked body, he threw the wet clothes to the side and took his off too. The only thing still on me was the beautiful necklace he had gotten for me.

He pushed me towards the bed, I felt his chest and his stomach, he was definitely packing something good down there I felt his abs. He then hesitantly touched my breasts massaging them gently. I let out a moan and I could feel his smile on his lips. He was so gentle he laid me down on the bed his hand still behind my head for support and he got in next to me. I rolled to face him, he was being cautious I could tell, I lifted my leg and placed it on top of his allowing myself to feel what he had to offer. Although I really had no feeling I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. His strong arms gripped onto me.

I felt myself take charge to let him know it was okay, I rolled him onto his back and carefully sat on top of him, letting him slide gently inside of me. It was nothing new to me I knew how to handle myself, although that night still haunted me I didn't want it to ruin my time right here right now with Seth.

I leaned down and kissed his lips gently. The whole time none of us said a word, we just let it take its course. Before he got on top he eyed me to make sure it was okay, I allowed him and that's the way it ended. I had my legs up clenched tightly around his neck, not enough to hurt him. He kept leaning down to kiss my lips and I allowed it. For a werewolf and a vampire it was gentle and nothing broke surprisingly. I figured with our strength everything in his room would be mashed into pieces.

Afterwards we just sat there he kept me close kissing my head every few minutes. At that moment I knew exactly what I had wanted friends was just me being scared to experience what could be between Seth and I. I loved our relationship we didn't have to tell each other how we felt we just joked around and made fun of each other, it made it easier on both of us. Affection didn't run in my blood but Seth had brought it out of me. Although I loved our moments of hatred towards each other, this was on the top of my list.

"I want you more than a friend" I finally whispered. I knew he was still awake because he was staring at me.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that" he said to me.

"Well I said it, but that doesn't mean I can't rag on you" I smiled. He looked at me.

"You can rag on me all you want, I find you most attractive when you are feisty" he smiled.

"If you want feisty Seth I'll bring it" I smirked.

"I love you" he blurted out. I looked at him and smiled feeling butterflies in the bit of my stomach.

"I love you too Mongrel" I smiled.

"Blood sucker" he said back. I stuck my tongue out at him, but this time instead of sticking his out, he placed his mouth over mine and kissed me. Maybe I could live like this and forget about everyone and everything of my past. I would just have to take it day by day, and that is exactly what I planned to do.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well I'm glad now I know that some people are reading this story, I was getting worried that I wasn't doing a good job. Thanks for reading if you have been, I hope this chapter is enjoyable. Thanks again. **

6. Bump in the Road

"So I heard something interesting from Jacob" Renesmee and I were sitting on her bed, she was typing away on her pink lap top while I watched some junk that was on T.V.

"Oh really what did you hear?" I questioned her. She eyed me and then went back to typing on the computer.

"Are you talking to him right now?" I questioned her. She looked up again and then back down at the screen and started typing. I moved over closer to her to see what she was typing. She pulled the screen down a little bit so I couldn't see.

"Nessie come on!" I cried trying to look over her shoulder again.

"Okay, so Jacob and Seth were out in wolf form just doing normal patrols and what have you and well Seth kept seeing something in his head. You see when they phase there are no secrets between them, within the pack and well Seth was sharing some pretty vital information with Jacob." I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Well let's just say Jacob got some soft core porn for free" she looked up at me and I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed.

"Great so nothing goes unknown between the wolves" I said.

"Want to know the really disturbing part?" I nodded really not looking forward to what was next to come from her mouth.

"Leah kind of saw it" I placed my head in my hands and shook my head back and forth.

"That girl doesn't even know me and she hates me, this is good for her to blackmail me with now" I sighed.

"Eh no worries she's harmless, she's just bitter" Nessie informed me.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I questioned her.

"Well I don't think I should tell you, I believe its Seth's job to do that" she said to me.

"What do you mean Ness?" I questioned her.

"I should just keep my mouth shut sometimes" she laughed.

"Remember how I told you about imprinting?" she questioned.

"Yeah…."

"You mean Seth? On me?" I questioned.

"Well duh you two are seeing each other right?" she questioned.

"Yeah but imprinting is like a whole other commitment" I said.

"Don't tell him I told you, let him tell you" she said to me.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Well he hasn't stopped thinking about you since he saw you in the window that day" she said to me.

I sighed, what a stupid dog I thought, did he know what he was getting into when he fell for me?

~*~*~*~

"Next up on Fox News at 11, a young girl goes missing in The Port Angeles area, a Mother and Father are devastated, if this young girl wasn't safe could your kids be facing the same danger?"

. I looked at Nessie she was too busy typing to notice what was going on with the T.V.

Some sort of reality bachelor show was at the last 5 minutes before the news cast was on. I sat there nervous and agitated. Why were they making such a big deal out of my disappearance, why start caring now?

I watched the show that was on for the last five minutes, a few girls got eliminated and their hearts were broken, he called one girl a slut for sleeping with the other girl. "I thought you were here for me?" he looked serious, and the two girls sobbed uncontrollably as he let them go. Seriously what had T.V come to?

Finally the newscast cast came on, Nessie was still typing away.

"In other news, a local Port Angeles teen has been missing for two months police have no leads as to who has kidnapped this girl. About a month ago an article was posted in a local newspaper about the incident. The day the article was printed the young girl's best friend who had been interviewed for the article was found murdered in his apartment, police are investigating the attack there were no finger prints to verify who has done this. Jack Spencer sat down with the parents of this young girl just yesterday, here's what he found out"

The picture changed to a small room, with a red couch my parents were sitting on the red couch, all you could see was them but you could hear the reporter asking them questions.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" he questioned.

My Mom spoke first, she had tears streaming down her pale face, her hair was just as dark as mine, she was wearing a red business suite.

"She told us she was leaving for work, she said she would be home late, and I kissed her goodbye told her I loved her and never…." She sobbed.

"Sorry… never saw her again" she wiped her nose.

"This story has become so big in this area, you doing this to find your daughter gives many hope for the others who have lost their children, how does that make you feel?"

Then the bastard spoke, I wanted to hold my ears.

"I feel very good deep down that we can help people find hope in finding their lost children. Deep inside I do know that my girl is still out there, we have private detectives checking out the situation, we pray it all comes together"

"Hey, earth to Angel" Nessie closed her lap top and was now sitting next to me on the edge of the bed waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry Ness, what were you saying?" I questioned shutting off the T.V.

"Do you want to meet the guys at Seth's? They said they are bored watching a movie together" she said.

"Okay yeah sure" I told her. She smiled. She closed her lap top and jumped up off the bed.

"Do you want to run or ask someone to drive us?" she questioned. I looked at the time, it was almost 11:30 I didn't think anyone would take us this late.

"It's kind of late, we should run for it" I told her. She smiled and liked the thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

On our way to their house Renesmee's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she questioned as we came to a stop.

"Yeah, fine we'll get snacks for you guys, you are lucky we love you" she told them.

"We have to go to the convenience store they want snacks" she rolled her eyes.

So we made our way to the convenience store in town. It was small and luckily on a Saturday is stayed open till 1am. We walked up and down the isle's searching for good snacks. I remembered how good Funions were and grabbed some of those, while Ness just grabbed some chips and pretzels. Sometimes I did miss having normal food. The door rang as someone else entered. Nessie and I were at the counter paying for the food we had gotten.

"Excuse me sir" a familiar voice shot through me like a bullet. I looked over to see a woman standing there, some who I had never wanted to see again, and someone whose face haunted me on the news a little less than an hour ago. I looked away so that hopefully she wouldn't notice I was there.

"Have you seen this young girl?" I watched in the corner of my eye as she placed the photo of me on the counter. I tried to look to see the photo. It was the last school photo I had taken when I was 13 back in New York. I looked a bit younger then, they had no recent photos of me. When you're a parent that doesn't care why would you have recent photos?

"That will be 24.65" the gentleman looked at us and then back at my Mother. Then he eyed me after inspecting the photo. Nessie paid the guy the money. I grabbed the bags off the counter still looking away trying to make it easy for her not to see me.

"Celestial?" oh shit I was doomed.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong person" I said as I grabbed Renesmee's hand and dragged her from the convenience store.

"CELESTIAL I KNOW THAT'S YOU" she shouted after us.

As I grabbed her she dropped the bags at the store, she kept trying to pull me back to warn me but I didn't listen. I didn't stop pulling her until the echoes of my Mother's voice disappeared and we were in site of Seth's house.

"Angel are you crazy? I dropped the bags at the store, now what are we going to do? The boys expect food"

"I'm sorry Nessie" I said to her.

"I'll go back out and get the food, I'm so sorry" I started to walk back towards the convenience store. Maybe they would catch me and my life here would be over.

"No, Angel come back I'm sorry" She sighed and forgave me.

We went to Seth's house empty handed that night. I didn't let anyone know that I had seen my Mother. I didn't even mention it to Seth. When I walked in with a pained expression on my face Seth didn't bother to complain about the food. He had informed Jacob to not say anything about it as well.

~*~*~

"ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard my true Mother call my name. She burst through the door with a panic look on her face. I was sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"They came here Angel, they came here looking for you they have been going house to house searching for you we have to get you out of here for a little while, Emmett and I are going to pack some things and then take you somewhere safe for a bit"

I had told Rosalie the second I got home the next morning after Jacob's about the report my parents had made, and about my Mother almost catching me at the local convenience store. A week had passed since then and now they were on the look-out. My Mom must have said that she saw me here in Forks.

"Don't worry about it sweetie we'll be back soon, we are going to stay with our friends in the Denali clan for a bit until things blow over with her parents searching around Forks, La Push, Port Angeles, and Seattle."

"Honey go and pack your things, we're leaving in an hour" she said to me. I nodded my head, Once I got to my room I closed my door and took the cell phone Rosalie had given me out of my pocket. I searched the letter "S" and pressed send.

"Hey sexy thing what's up?" he answered. I was silent.

"Angel sweetie you there?" he questioned. I sobbed slightly.

"What's going on, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he was getting frantic.

"Come over Seth right now please just don't ask questions just come over" I didn't say anything more I just hung up so that I wouldn't cry my eyes out.

I started throwing things in a duffle bag that Rosalie had given to me, I wasn't just placing the items in the bag I was literally chucking the, throwing them as hard as I could.

"Those stupid pieces of shit never cared why the fuck are they looking for me" I mumbled to myself. A few minutes later Seth came barreling into my room demanding me to tell him what was wrong.

"Why are you packing your things?" he questioned still standing by the door.

"I have to go Seth" I said to him.

"Go, where do you have to go?" his eyes got a bit glassy as I spoke.

"My parents they are on some search to find me for some reason, and they are going to be searching the area for a while, Rosalie is going to take me to some friends up in Alaska I think she said" I was looking mainly at the ground frightened that he was tearing.

"But … your safe with me your safe here don't leave" I felt his arms wrap around me. I fell to the floor out of his grip.

"I'm sorry I know you and I just started to get things together, I just I don't want them finding me, do you know what will happen if they find me? I will go back home and well one thing will lead to another and the whole Vampire race will be discovered, because I'm still new and I can't control my thirst that good. I can only handle human contact for so long" I cried.

"I want you here" I felt a tear from his eyes fall onto my hand. I looked up and he had tears streaming down his face.

"Seth please don't you are making this worse for me" I told him.

"I can't just let you go"

"Please, it won't be for long Seth I will call you as soon as I get there, I will call you every day, plus you can run to Alaska anytime you want I won't be away for long I promise" I said to him. I began sobbing too even more.

We both jumped when we heard a knock at the door.

"Angel I'm sorry it's time to go" it was Emmett. We both looked up at him.

"Come down and say goodbye Seth" he looked at Seth and then back at me. I stood up and began to zip up the duffle bag. As I was zippering it I got some clothing caught in the zipper and I angrily pushed the zipper forward over and over again.

"WHY WON'T THIS FUCKING THING SHUT" I YELLED.

He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste reaching for the duffle bag which was now on the sofa.

"Take it easy killa! You are going to break it" he said pushing the clothes out of the way, and securing the zipper. He reached around and grabbed the bag. He threw it over his shoulders then placed his arm around mine.

"I'll walk you down" he said sadly. I nodded my head once and we walked together down the stairs.

"I don't understand why you guys have to go to it's not your problem" I heard Edward say. He seemed very iffy with me since day one.

"Edward it's better that we go, she's like a daughter to us now, I'm sure you understand if you had to get your daughter out of here to protect her you would do the same" Emmett said.

I showed my face as Seth still had his arm around me, they both stopped talking and Edward looked at me.

"I'm ready" I said eyeing Edward and then looking over at Emmett.

"I'm sorry you feel like that about me Edward"

"Angel, I like you don't get me wrong I just don't like when my Family is in danger" he said sincerely. I knew he was sincere with what he had said because he was the type of guy who would go above and beyond for his Family.

"I'm sorry" I choked on my words as I said that. He came over to me and hugged me.

"No, I'm sorry please be safe" he said. He walked out of the room and didn't say a word. Emmett led Seth and I out into the garage where Rosalie had packed her car. Emmett took my duffle bag from Seth and put it in the back seat.

"I'll be back soon I promise" I said to him.

"I know you will everything will work out just fine" he said to me with a smile.

"That's all I can hope for, I'll call you the second I get to where ever it is we are going I promise" I said kissing his moist salty lips.

I got in the car and he leaned in to give me another kiss. Before he could stay too attached he shut the door. He backed away from the car and watched as Emmett pulled out of the garage. He stood there and I watched him stand there, I didn't see him move. Then before I could look again the house disappeared from my vision and we were on our way to Alaska for a while.

I had hoped that this didn't last too long. I don't think I could stand being away from someone who cared for me more than anyone had ever before. The whole way there I watched out the window, the car ride was silent between all three of us. Emmett and Rosalie were taking themselves away from their own Family for a while to protect me. I couldn't have asked for better people to spend the rest of my existence with.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit long, I didn't realize all of the reviews after the last one. Thank you so much. I hope this chapter is good for you guys. It's a bit sappy but not every chapter can be happy. Don't worry there will be more Seth and Angel playful fights, I love the way I have developed their relationship. Let me know what you guys think. Also let me know how you feel about this chapter, I'm a bit nervous about it. ENJOY! **

7. Back to broken

Three weeks ago I was sitting in Forks Washington enjoying what my life was. I finally found a guy who didn't feel like using me for sex, we had a real bond and I loved the bond between us. I had a new amazing Family. Rosalie and Emmett were the Mother and Father I had never had. Now I was sitting in a small place in Alaska. Tanya was really awesome, she was absolutely gorgeous too. She had strawberry blond hair and beautiful pale skin. She reminded me of a goddess. Then there was Carmen who I liked spending time with too, she had dark black hair and an olive tone to her skin. I hadn't met three members of the Denali clan, Kate, Garrett and Eleazar. I wasn't sure where they were I just knew that they weren't around.

"So I've been really bored without you" I was lying on the guest bed that Tanya had let me relax in. Rosalie and Emmett took the couch so that I could be comfortable. The room had a country feel to it, there was a queen size bed in the middle of the room, white bed posts. The comforter was an ugly flower pattern that had an old lady feel to it.

"Oh really? What have you been doing to occupy yourself?" I questioned Seth. We would talk for hours on the phone every chance we got.

"I bought a yo yo" he stated as I heard a loud crash.

"Hey sorry dropped the phone"

"You are so uncoordinated" I laughed.

"No really I'm not I wish you could see this, I can do the walk the dog trick" he sounded so proud.

"You can walk yourself? Don't you need a leash for that mongrel?" I questioned.

"And here I thought you went soft on me, I guess I was wrong" he said with a laugh.

"Hey when shit happens I'm aloud to be a mush" I reminded him.

"So how's Alaska? Lots of snow up there?" he questioned.

"Yeah it's ridiculous I haven't been able to hunt for 3 days, it's pretty bad, and you can barely see when you walk outside" I told him.

"So that's why you bug me for 8 hours on end" he teased.

"I don't have to call you, hey you are the one that called me!" I said to him.

"I know just messing with you" he said. I heard a loud bang again he must have dropped the phone again.

"Maybe I should let you go so that you can ask Jacob to walk you" I said to him.

"Ha, Ha" he said.

"I think I'll be home soon, Carlisle says things have calmed down a bit over there" I said to him.

"Great! I can't wait…" I heard him say.

"Bye Seth" I said.

"Bye hun" he said back to me.

I Hung up the phone and put my head on the pillow. I kept my eyes focused on the ceiling, I was not enjoying this alone time. I wanted to let loose and see Seth. I wanted to make fun of him in person and see that goofy look on his face.

"Knock Knock" I looked up to see Rosalie standing at the door.

"Hey you can come in" I said to her. She smiled and shut the door lightly behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you holding up?" she questioned.

"I'm okay just got off the phone with Seth, he bought a yo yo and learned to walk to the dog with it" she said to me.

"Did Jacob use a leash on him?" she questioned. I laughed.

"Sometimes it surprises' me that you and I really aren't blood related Mother and Daughter" I said to her. She laughed.

"How are things looking? Can we go back to Forks soon? Alaska is lonely" I said to her.

"Don't you worry things are going okay there, no one has been around lately, Alice hasn't seen anything dangerous for us, as soon as the snow lets up we should be in the clear to go back"

"Oh right, Alice she can see the future" I said remembering her story.

"So how are you and Seth doing, you two seem to be into each other?" she questioned.

"Yeah, well it kind of started on my birthday… I never mentioned the day to anyone here because it's not something I care to celebrate because I never have. The first night I talked to Seth we talked about it. Well that night of the carnival was my birthday, which is where this came from" I grabbed the necklace that I hadn't taken off since that night.

"That's a beautiful necklace, fits you perfectly" she said with a smile. I nodded.

"Well anyway he had confessed his love to me before that night and like I had told you I just wanted to remain friends with him. Then that night came and one thing led to another and then I guess without words it became official"

"Is it okay that I'm seeing him? I mean Ness is seeing Jacob, so is it okay for a full Vampire to be seeing a werewolf?" I questioned.

"As far as I know you are okay, we all like Seth he helped out so much with Nessie when we needed it and with Bella too" she said to me.

"Jacob had mentioned something about some evil Vampire's that know everything, would they come after me for this?" I questioned.

"No, you don't have to worry about them" she said with a reassuring smile.

I always enjoyed when Rosalie and I got around to talking it always made me feel like we were really Mother and Daughter.

"I'm sorry to take you away from Seth like that it's just we wanted to protect you" she said to me.

"It's okay surprisingly I'm handling it quite well" I said to her.

"Hey Rosalie can I ask you something?" I questioned her.

"Of course you can hun" she said placing her arm around my shoulders.

"Well first I never told you about the night that you found me, I wasn't running to escape I was running from someone. I got raped that night and the guy told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me, so I ran" I said to her. I left out the part about me killing the guy. I wasn't ready for that yet.

"Well a few weeks ago before we left, I did something that I don't regret I just feel kind of weird about" I said to her. I could tell she was very interested in my story.

"Do you want to stop and talk about that night with me before you continue, I've had a similar experience and if you want to talk about it…" she eyed me.

"No, its fine I uh, another time that's a memory I try to forget" I said to her.

"If you ever feel like you can't handle what happened to you, you can talk to me, I'm here at any time to talk about" she said.

"When I'm ready I will talk to you definitely" I told her with reassuring smile.

"Well I was thinking about … well I slept with Seth" I said to her. Her eyes lit up but she didn't seem upset.

"Are things weird between you two now?" she questioned me. I shook my head "no".

"I absolutely adored the way he took care of me that night, I honestly was scared but it was nothing I hadn't done before and he made me feel really good so I just went with it. I kind of regret jumping into that so quickly" I said to her.

"Well it's normal to feel like that, especially after your experience with that guy, hun you were raped and an experience like that can change your whole sexual experience" she said to me.

"Why do you regret it?" she questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's weird, all of my life I've jumped into things like that, I've been burned left and right and now that I've finally jumped into it too quickly with someone that I care about and that actually cares about me I don't know how I feel" I said to her.

"I feel like I should have waited, inside I was freaking out. But I let it happen" I looked down.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" she questioned.

"Because I don't want to hurt him" I told her.

"You see right now I love having him in my life, he's helping me get through this but at the same time I'm torn, I want to work out my issues before I get serious, ever since I got here it's all can think about" said to her.

"Well you need to tell him these things, don't keep him in the dark it will only make things worse in the end" she said.

"Your right the second we get back there I should just tell him how I feel" I said to her.

~*~*~*

"How about him?" the snow had finally subsided and Emmett and I decided to go hunting, it was our Father-Daughter ritual thing. I looked over to see a bear he was on his hind legs growling at something.

"A Bear?" I questioned him. He smirked.

"I know you can do this" he said to me.

"Okay a big deer I can handle a bear holy shit Emmett" I stated. He crossed his muscular arms and looked at me.

"You are serious aren't you?" I questioned him. He nodded.

"Ugh fine" I stated. His smile grew. He watched me walk forward. I crouched down behind a tree not far from where the bear was. I remembered everything that Emmett had taught me, he had told me experiences of him and Grizzlies. This bear didn't look like a grizzly but he did look fierce and I had to admit I was scared. I eyed the bear he was now on all fours drinking from a small stream of water where the snow had melted. I looked back at Emmett as I got into position.

I had to concentrate I needed to forget about everything going on in order to take on this massive bear. I took in a deep sigh and slowly made my way forward behind the bear. He didn't hear me as I approached, so I did what I did with every animal I hunted, I took one deep breath and leaped as far as I could. The Bear had no idea, I jumped on top of him as he got up on two legs to try to fight me off, I held on. Then without thinking I sunk my hungry teeth into the bear, I heard him make a funny noise like a hurt dog. He fell back down to all fours and his legs began to get weak as I sucked more of the blood from his warm body.

I knew Emmett was sitting in silence watching because I didn't hear a single word from him. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was, I kept drinking.

"Someone is hungry, can I share some of that with you?" I heard his voice behind me. I didn't take my teeth out of the Bear I just motioned for him to come over and enjoy the meal with me.

"Holy shit girl you drank almost all the blood" he stated. I didn't respond, I kept drinking why was I so thirsty?

"YO! Rose! This girl is awesome she just took on this humongous Bear" Emmett and I walked into the kitchen. It was a cute Kitchen, the wallpaper had flowers on it, and the kitchen cabinets were yellow. There was a wooden table in the middle where Rosalie and Tanya were sitting.

"That's great you two" she said with a smile.

"Are you two satisfied now?" Tanya questioned with a smile.

"She is but I'm not" Emmett stated crossing his arms. I looked at him.

"She drank all of the blood before I got to her" he laughed.

"Hey I left you some don't you lie" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah but jeez you downed the blood like it was a shot" he said.

"What can I say I grew up around alcohol I know how to take a shot" I smirked.

"Rosalie you should tell them the good news" Tanya stated with a smile.

"There's good news finally?" I questioned.

"We're going home" Rosalie stood up and opened up her arms.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" I questioned running into her arms.

"Alice says there is no harm coming to you and that we should come home, we're leaving in a bit I wanted to let you two hunt before we left" she said with a smile.

"You can have some time to call Seth and tell him" she said to me.

"No, I want it to be a surprise, does Nessie know?" I questioned.

"No, Alice didn't tell anyone she called me to let me know that it was safe and to do what we wish with it"

"I think I'm going to surprise Seth and show up at his door" I said with a smile.

"Okay then it's settled we're going home" Emmett stated with a smile on his face.

"Tanya seriously thank you a thousand times for your hospitality, if I ever need to get away for a while this is the best place to go to think" I said to her.

"That's why I love it here, it's peaceful" she said with a smile. I gave her a hug and got into the car with Rose and Emmett. We were on our way back home.

~*~*~*~*~

He had to be home his truck was in the driveway, once I got home I raced over to see him. Nessie and Jacob were outside playing catch with a football when I pulled up, I didn't really say hi to them I told them I'd see them later and that I had to surprise him. I walked up the step and stood there for a minute then I knocked. I heard some commotion and then the sound of the door unlocking. He was once again in those silly looking boxers and had tube socks on. He looked at me and then down at his wardrobe. I laughed as I put my hand on the screen door and opened it.

"I'm back" I said to him. He took one look at me and pulled me into the house slamming the door behind him. He pressed his lips against mine so tight that I couldn't let go. He held me so close he must have really missed me.

"Say something Seth God your quiet" I said to him. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm just so surprised you are here, it's been a month Angel I missed you" he said to me.

"Now you're getting soft on me?" I questioned. He smiled and dragged me into his room. We sat down on his bed and he began to kiss first my lips. Then he kissed my neck, I felt myself hiss when he did that.

"Please Seth don't do that it makes me want to bite something" I said to him. He listened to me but then grabbed my shirt. I pushed him away.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"Mm" I said staring down at the floor.

"You aren't okay Angel, you didn't make fun of me yet" he said sadly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I questioned.

"Sure" he said.

"Can you respect the fact that I'm still getting over the whole rape thing, I mean on my birthday that was special. That was the best sex I have ever had no joke. I just don't think I was ready to hop into that sexual relationship just yet" I spat out. He looked at me.

"Ehh I've had better" he said seriously for a minute. After 3 seconds I knew he was joking because that smile I loved had returned.

"Yeah to be honest I have too… I like the whole S&M thing, next time tie me up and whip me, maybe use some handcuffs" I crossed my arms and looked at him. I couldn't resist that smile he was giving me.

"I have handcuffs in my closet, you want me to punish you for being a bad girl?" he questioned.

"SETH!" I yelled with laughter in my voice.

"Hey you're the dominatrix here not me" he said with a smirk.

"OH GO WALK YOURSELF!" I said to him.

"Oh … you wanna see?" he questioned like a child on Christmas.

"Seth, can we come back to serious land for one more minute?" I questioned.

"Of course" he took his hand and gently placed it on my face.

"Can you respect that fact that I want to keep our physical relationship on the down low for a while?" I questioned him. He nodded.

"Yeah I can" he said with a smile.

"Okay now you can show me your trick" I said. He stood up quickly and walked over to his dresser grabbing the wooden yo yo. He wrapped it up in his fingers and I watched it drop to the floor. Then it followed him as he "walked the dog".

"Someone surely has no life" I said to him.

"Do you want to try?" he questioned.

"Do I look like a dork to you?" I asked him.

~*~*~*

"You haven't told her yet?" Nessie and I were grabbing snacks from the kitchen in the Clearwater household for the guys. We were all about to sit down and watch a movie in the living room. I heard Jacob's voice from the other room.

"Jacob shut up! She doesn't have to know it doesn't matter anyway, I feel like she has turned my whole life around what happened two years ago was a fluke" I heard him say.

"Did you tell Ness?" I heard him ask.

"No, she thinks that…"

"DID HE SAY DORRITO'S?" Nessie's voice drowned out what Seth was about to say.

"Yes Ness" I said with a sigh.

"What's up your butt?" she questioned.

"So maybe she is the one then…" I then heard Jacob say.

"You sure think about her a lot, I should know" he said.

"You didn't think about her ever, it was like you turned off your mind during that time"

"When someone doesn't care for you the same way you tend to turn everything off well at least I do" I heard him say.

"So maybe that wasn't real…"

"Jacob just shut up okay" I heard him say.

"Move your tush" Nessie stated bumping into me.

~*~*~

I was sitting in my room reading some random book that was on the shelf. It was from the 1920's and it seemed very old and beat up. Most of the writing was faded and the pages were yellow. It went through the history of the 20's and it showed pictures of New York City, Los Angeles, and a lot of the major cities. I heard a knock at the door and I looked up.

"Hey" it was Seth. He looked uneasy.

"Can I come in?" he questioned. I nodded and put the book down he came over and sat down next to me on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

"I need to tell you something…" his voice seemed serious. Then I thought back to that night at his house with him and Jacob talking.

"Okay" I said waiting to hear the worst from him.

"Has anyone told you about imprinting?" he questioned. I looked directly into his eyes and nodded.

"Well … a few years ago there was this girl that I knew, I decided to go to community college just to get myself a degree, she was in one of my classes, well…. I imprinted on her or I think I did. I thought my world revolved around her but sometimes I think it was a stupid crush" my mouth dropped open, all of this talk about him imprinting on me and now I find out there is another girl that he is meant to be with? I felt like I could cry.

"Or at least it was what I thought was imprinting, for a while I tried to get to know her and everything. We had become pretty good friends in the first month we were in class. So when I finally asked her out she told me that she was engaged. I was devastated it was awful I moped around for the longest time, because this whole imprinting thing was supposed to be the one you spend your life with.

After she hurt me I began to have bad thoughts about her, Jacob was concerned and talked to me about it. I had never thought about her while phased which is what leads me to believe that it was a crush. The only time I thought about her was for the bad things. A few months later she got married to the guy she was engaged to. When I told her about who I was and that I had imprinted on her she was disgusted and didn't believe me. So after a while I let it go I didn't think about her or anything so I figured that I just didn't imprint on her" he said to me.

"The thing is deep down inside I may have, because I saw her in town the other day and I have to admit I wanted to run over to her and be with her. But your face shut off all of those feelings I had for her. It was like you over powered it. " he looked down his eyes saddened. He seemed so confused about it, but at the same time he was so sure that he loved me.

"She quite obviously didn't care at all, the funny thing is in my head the only girl I see is you. Jacob is so sick of my thinking about you, I guess it's punishment for all of the times he thought of Nessie. But I'm really scared what if I did imprint on that girl? I want you Angel and I'm scared about the other day I want us to be okay I want us to be forever, I know you are the real thing"

I didn't reply.

"Maybe it's possible to imprint on two people, I think that maybe since she didn't want me that I was given a second chance someone up there likes me and wanted me to find love. Now that I've found it I needed to tell you. You are seriously my everything and all I think about. I want to spend an eternity with you. I don't want you to feel like you need to worry about this which is why I brought it up" he said.

Still I stayed silent. I really didn't know what to think.

"Please say something you are scaring me here" he said. I felt like crying I really did. Sure I was his everything but was I really the girl he imprinted on?

"Angel baby please" he put both of his hands on my face and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I need some time to think" I said to him. I noticed his eyes full of water. I watched as the tears over flowed and fell down his smooth cheeks.

"You don't need to think because I want you and I'll always want you. You and I have something here. I was given the second chance to fix my Angel" he sobbed.

"Seth… let me think please" I said to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm in awe with the responses I have gotten for this story. I'm sorry for all of those reading my Jake and Nessie story but this one at the moment is flowing better then that one. I'm so glad people are enjoying what I'm doing to the story. I love the comments they are keeping me happy and helping me write more. The end of this chapter I had to leave a cliff hanger I'm really sorry but I had to do it! Thanks again for reading and commenting… let me know your thoughts without criticism I won't know if your enjoying it or not. THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES!!!! **

8. Fallen Feathers

I couldn't just not talk to Seth it killed me to be away from him for the month that I was and now that I'm back I needed just to ignore his past. He was with me right now and that is all that mattered.

I grabbed my jeans that were ripped at the knee, some pink converses that Nessie had lying around, she said her feet grew and they didn't fit her anymore. I was also wearing a vintage shirt I found in the thrift store that said "Made in the Millennium" it was absolutely adorable. I put some money in my pocket that Rosalie had given to me she decided that she would treat me like a normal teenager. If I helped them out around the house she would give me $20 a week. She said I had worked all my life and that I should enjoy what was left of my youth.

I ran down the stairs it was a beautiful spring day minus the sun of course, its Washington what did you expect? As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Emmett clear his throat. I turned around to see him standing there.

"Where are you going so early?" he questioned me. I stopped and looked at him.

"Out with Seth" I said with a smile.

"You two are pretty close aren't you?" he questioned.

"Yeah… is there something wrong with it?" I questioned.

"No not at all he's a good kid, just stay safe Angel okay?" he stated.

"Sure Dad" I said rolling my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Now go enjoy your youth" he said. Before I ran out of the house I gave him a hug and then left. It was nice to have someone stop me at the door and ask me where I was going. He was concerned with my well being, unlike my parents who barely knew when I was out. They never called to even check up on me.

~*~*~*

Seth had his truck back finally he was parked in the driveway when I got out of the house. I jumped up into the seat and gave him a kiss as I buckled my seatbelt

"Where are we going today?" I questioned him. He smiled.

"We are going to hang out at La Push beach today, I'm going to teach you to Rollerblade in the parking lot, I used to when I was a kid and I miss it" he said.

"I dated a skater once" I told him as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Was he as sexy as me?" he questioned.

"Sexier" I said still keeping my eyes out the window.

"You're a riot" he said to me.

"So how are you're yo yo tricks coming?" I questioned.

"I can do this thing where the yo yo spins and does this fancy thing it's pretty cool" he said.

"So back to rollerblading, did you ever try it?" he questioned.

"Once that I can remember it was when I was dating the skater kid back in New York. I kind of fell flat on my face broke my nose actually. I had a scar on my cheek but I guess it disappeared with the transformation"

"Well I promise I won't let you fall, unless I decide to push you" he said.

"Not if I don't push you first" I replied back.

~*~*~*

We pulled up to La Push beach there weren't many cars lined up for the beach, it was still cool outside and the water was very cold. I hopped out of the truck and waited for him. He grabbed two pairs of rollerblades that he had in the cab of the truck.

"Here" he said handing me a pink helmet.

"Oh no this one is yours" I said to him.

"I'll take the black one" I snickered as I grabbed the black helmet from his hands and placed it on my head. He let out a sigh and put on the helmet.

"Hold on a sec" I said as I reached for the phone in my pocket.

"Stand still, stop moving the camera on this thing sucks, I have to show Ness" I said to him. I held the phone up and he stuck out his tongue to the camera.

"Wait now us" I said taking the phone and holding it in front of our faces. This time we both stuck out our tongues. I flipped it over to see how the picture turned out.

"Cute" I said with a smile.

"Setting as my background" I said with a smile.

"Sit back in the truck I'll put your blades on for you" he said to me.

"What am I 5 I can do it myself" I said grabbing a pair of skates out of his hand. I held onto the truck with one hand while I placed the skates on with the other, vampires are supposed to be graceful but I was another story. I had the first skate on and when I went to put on the second one the first one slipped out from under me and I fell on my ass. Seth burst into laughter the second it happened.

"A little help here?" I questioned.

"Karma is a bitch isn't it?" he questioned.

"Because I made you wear a pink helmet I fell on my ass right karma that's what it is" I stated rolling my eyes.

He couldn't stop laughing so I guess I was stuck here for the rest of the day. When he finally decided to shut his mouth he helped me up.

"You ready?" he questioned. I nodded.

We started skating slowly at first keeping with each other's pace. The parking lot was long so we had a long way to go. Halfway down we decided to pick up speed and race a bit. The wind flowing through my hair felt really good. I was ahead of him like usual, either he always let me win or he was extremely slow. Towards the end of the parking lot we were neck and neck but the champion was me.

"I win now what?" I questioned.

"The winner has to kiss the looser" he said.

"What if the winner doesn't want to kiss the loser?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Then the loser throws the winner in the water" he stated with an evil smirk.

Just as we were about to start another race Seth's cell phone rang.

"Hey Mom, I'm at the beach with Angel" he kept looking at me and rolling his eyes as his Mom spoke.

"Mom says hi" he said in gay voice. I laughed and waved at the phone.

"She says HI Ma, yes fine I'll do the grocery shopping, I'll just come home and get the list. Well we were kind of in the middle of rollerblading… its fine we'll be home in a few" he hung up and gave me a pouty face.

"We have to go grocery shopping for my Mom, she's got a cold and can't do it herself, she's laying in bed with a fever"

"Where's your wonderful sister?" I questioned.

"Yeah right like Leah would do the grocery shopping, she doesn't even do her own laundry and she's older than me"

"Well let's get back to the house so we can get this over with" he said with a sigh.

~*~*~

We got to the grocery store within a half an hour of leaving the beach. She didn't need much just the essentials. We decided to go to the convenience store to get the groceries. In the parking lot was a spot where the shopping carts went. He handed me one and then grabbed one for himself.

"Let's race again" he stated tearing the grocery list down the middle.

"You take these items and I'll take these whoever gets to the counter first wins, how about that?" he

"And what does the winner get?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm still waiting for my winners kiss" he said with a smile.

"Just because you are waiting doesn't mean that you will receive" I said to him. He crossed his arms and then handed me my part of the list. We both walked into the store each with our own shopping cart and half a list. We leaned forward and got ready to push our carts to the products we had.

"Ready…. Go" he yelled. I took off in the opposite direction as him. The fist on my list was Milk, Eggs, butter, and bread. Lucky for me most of those items were down the same isle. I quickly made my way to the dairy isle. I grabbed the milk quickly checking the date. Then I grabbed a 5 pack of butter and some white bread, wheat bread, potato bread. I then headed down the serial isle no one in this Family liked the same kind. Lucky Charms, Bran Flakes, and Frosted Flakes, I grabbed each of them quickly throwing them into the cart. I was rushing to get the next part on my list when I felt my cart jerk and heard a bang. I looked up to see a familiar face grabbing corn flakes off the shelf.

"Henry?" I questioned. I looked at him he was just how I remembered. He was short and muscular with blonde fuzz on his head, and tattoo's all over his body. He was my "x" boyfriend. He was the first guy who approached me when I showed up in Washington. He worked for a short while at the bar with my parents but quit to go to school. Before he left he broke up with me, told me he wanted to see other people while he went away to school. He was a lot older but those were the guys that I dated, my parents loved him.

"Celestial is that you?" he asked me. I nodded.

"You look absolutely stunning wow I haven't seen you in what over a year?" he questioned. I Nodded.

"What are you doing here in La Push?" I questioned.

"I'm actually on my way to see my girlfriend I'm just picking up some things before I head to her house" he said with a smile.

"She lives in La Push?" I questioned. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, that's cool"

"Are you still working at the bar?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"OH, your parents called me like a month ago but I never got back to them" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe they wanted you to come back for your breaks" I stated.

"How long have you been with your girlfriend?" I questioned trying to change the subject.

"About a year since I left for school" it hit me then, he wanted to see other people, this girl as the "other people".

"Yeah she's really awesome she lives right here in La Push, are you living here too?" he questioned.

"Um… no just visiting a friend" I refused to tell him anymore than that. If he knew what was going on and that I was staying in Forks he would know too much and my parents would most likely eventually find out.

"Well, look I gotta go before she kills me she's a bit temperamental" he said with a smile.

"It was good seeing you again" he said with a smile.

I realized that I had been talking to him for a good five minutes and that Seth most likely already beat me to the register. I rushed up to the register as quick as I could. There he was instead of having a competitive look on his face it was more concerned. I wiped the frown off my face and put on a smile so that he wouldn't think anything was wrong. I raced over to him and hit his cart he had turned the other way and didn't see me.

"HEYY" he went to yell at me but when he realized who I was he stopped.

"Looks like you beat me" I said.

"It's Karma again" he said with a smile walking around the cart and over to me.

I didn't say anything I just planted the kiss he had been waiting for on his lips. I felt his lips go into a smile. I let my tongue explore his mouth as both of ours tangled together. I didn't pay any attention to those around me. I felt like him and I were the only two in the convenience store. This kiss was one that was on the top of my list. It was amazing, so sweet and gentle just like Seth.

"Excuse me" we heard and older lady behind us say.

We looked forward and noticed that we were next in line. We gave her an apologetic look and moved our carts up and placed them on the belt. After we bagged the food, we loaded the car and headed over to Seth's. The ride to Seth's consisted of us singing along to Bon Jovi songs on his satellite radio. He had on a rock station dedicated to the 80's and 90's.

"I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride, I'm wanted"

"WANTED" Seth tried to sing the high note and failed making me giggle.

"Dead or alive" we both sang as we looked at each other with a smile.

"Music is not like that anymore" I stated.

"What do you know about good music? You were born when music started to die" Seth argued.

"I never listened to anything of the millennium it was full of shit to bed honest lots of Emo groups wanting to kill themselves."

"I should have been born in the 80's" I told him.

"Love is a battlefield" I nodded my head.

"Teen Spirit … Nirvana" he stated.

"But Bon Jovi whatever happened to him?" getting back to the artist who we were singing along to.

"I think he retired he must be pretty dark old by now" he laughed.

"He was sexy" I said.

We pulled up to Seth's house. I helped him unload the truck. There were about 10 paper brown bags full of groceries. As we walked up to the door Leah flung the door open. She looked like she was getting ready for something. Her hair was still wrapped up in a white towel, she was wearing white sweatpants with a pink tank top and black flip flops.

"Where the hell have you been Seth? Mom called you what two hours ago? I have a guest coming over and there is nothing in the house. Plus I still have to get ready and I promised him I'd cook too" she yelled grabbing the bags he had in his arms.

"Oh by the way I call dibs on the living room, we're watching a movie I want the big screen" she said.

"Like I care, I'll just go in my room and screw around with my girlfriend" Seth said in a nasty tone back to her. With my free hand I smacked him and gave him the death stare.

"Sorry" he said quietly.

I helped him and Leah bring the rest of the groceries in from the truck. I even helped Leah put most of it away while Seth spent what felt like an hour in the bathroom. She thanked me but not once did we say anything else. I walked into Seth's room he had a video game controler that was a gun in his hand and I heard the sounds of ducks quacking and a dog barking.

"What's this?" I questioned. He looked at me and handed me the gun.

"Shoot the ducks as they come over" he said to me.

"OH my god Seth you never told me you were in a video game" I stated referring to the dog on the screen.

"That was my acting debut" he said.

"Pretty good for your first performance…" I stated.

The dog on the game made a sad noise and I looked back at the screen.

"You upset the dog, now shoot the ducks and stop making fun of me" he stated. I smiled and kissed his lips before waiting for the ducks to appear back on the screen. We played the duck hunt game for well over two hours. We each took a turn back and forth playing.

Spending my days with Seth made the not sleeping thing bearable. I was able to enjoy myself and some nights he even stayed up all night just so I wouldn't go crazy. I mean there was always something to do in the middle of the night, when I didn't have Seth I would research on the computer to keep up with everything, so that not going to school wouldn't affect me too much. But time flew with him it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The faster time past the less I felt worried about my parents or even thought about my past. I still saw that night in my head and I desperately wished it would go away. Time's like these when I have him here with me I forget about what happened. I was ready for this to be over I was ready to be strong. I felt as if things were sort of coming together and that maybe soon one of these days I could possibly be fully happy.

"Hey can you help me bring a few of these dishes to the kitchen, I have to wash these before Mom wakes up, Mom get's cranky when she's sick" he pointed over to his desk. His lap top was totally missing in the mess of glasses and plates.

"What do you do live in your room? I questioned.

"Well, I won't be after Monday hopefully I have a job interview some place called Newton's it's in Forks. I love my Mom and all but I need to move out of here, I need a place I can call my own. I'm 24 now technically and I just feel this living situation is not working. My Sister is older than me but she doesn't want to leave, I just need to get out of here" he said.

"Seth why didn't you tell me" I said to him.

"I was going to surprise you when I got the job, my Dad left us plenty of money when he passed away from a heart attack when I was 14ish and ever since then I really didn't have the need to get a job we are pretty well off. He was good to my Mother" he said.

"Well I'm extremely excited that you won't be spending every waking hour in your room" I said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, yea now help me with these dishes" he stated.

I walked over to his desk and grabbed a few glasses and some plates. I went into the kitchen first he was gathering other dishes around his room. I placed the dishes in the tiny dishwasher near the sink. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. I still had a glass in my hand I thought it was Seth coming in to drop off the dishes. Boy was I wrong and I got a surprise when I turned around, my mouth dropped open and clumsy me I dropped the glass in my hand causing a loud crash sending Leah and Seth bolting into the kitchen to find out what the commotion was all about.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Did I mention that your comments are making my writing go so much smoother, I love hearing what you guys have to say. I really need some good feedback for this chapter, it's a bit short but it's good where I end it off. Please tell me how you feel. Also thank you guys so much for the comments on the last few chapters, I come home to them and smile. Thanks again from the bottom of my heart, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I most likely won't be writing tomorrow my store is doing the midnight opening for the Twilight DVD and I'm in charge so I will be dressing as Bella and all that fun stuff. Look out for an update on Saturday. I hope you all enjoy your Twilight filled weekend!**

9. Let Your Worries Sleep

**Cause you know that I'll love you  
And never let go  
And you know  
That I'll love you forever  
I'll love you and never let go  
Yes I'll love you and never let go**

**Hanson – Never Let Go **

"What happened?" I heard Seth and Leah both say at the same time. They were both struggling to get through the doorway of the kitchen. I looked up at them both Henry and I kneeled down at the same time to grab the glass on the floor.

"Henry don't touch the glass" I stated in an angry voice.

"You know him?" Leah questioned as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Yes we… ouch damn it" that was it I smelled it, the rich scent of blood. It went through my nose and made my throat burn with thirst. I took in a deep breath as I saw Seth and Leah both freeze in their spots. Henry had a confused look on his face, I shut my eyes and I knew my eyes had now changed to the evil dark red.

"Henry step away from the glass" I felt myself say with a deep growl coming from my chest. I watched as he slowly put down the bloody piece of glass.

"Can someone get him a towel please" I was trying my hardest not to attack him. It was mind over matter.  
"HELLO YOU TWO" I yelled. They were still in either completely shocked from the fact that we knew each other or scared at what I might do to him now that he had cut himself. I had to be good and I had to remove myself from the bloody mess, his finger was now dripping. I heard the sounds of the blood as it splattered on the floor. I eyed each drop as it hit the floor.

"This is why you don't date blood suckers" I heard Leah whisper to Seth. That did it for me that pissed me off.

I didn't wait a second longer I covered my mouth and bolted as humanly possible out of the room and outside. It was getting dark outside and there was a slight chill in the air. I ran to where Seth's truck was. The second I thought about the blood dripping from his fingers I would be back in there tearing him apart. I heard the front door closed as I let out a breath, I had my right hand up against the truck and felt like I was human again and couldn't catch my breath.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned with a slight attitude in his voce.

"What do you mean what the hell was that? I spared his life didn't I?" I questioned. I was hoping he wasn't going to test me right now. I was feeling extremely angry and all I wanted now was a nice meal to calm me down.

"I don't mean with that why were you so shocked to see him? And how do you know my Sisters boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Well let's see Seth, your sisters little boyfriend Henry is my x-boyfriend, he used to work with me and my parents at the bar for a short time until he left for college and broke it off with me because apparently he wanted to see other … Leah" I corrected myself at the end.

"Oh and the reason why you won our little race at the supermarket today was because I ran into him picking up food for his visit to his girlfriends tonight, so yeah that's what the hell that was Seth, don't test me right now please don't I was ready to jump him to suck the blood right out of his body"

"So let me get this straight Leah is seeing your X" he repeated what I had just said.

"YES SETH GOD DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT ON MY FOREHEAD OR SOMETHING" I stared him down.

"Stop yelling at me Angel I did nothing wrong here" he said.

"Well I didn't either Seth" I stated crossing my arms.

"I need to leave, I have to hunt" I stated.

"Okay would you like some company?" he questioned.

"No" I said looking at him. I knew my eyes were burning red. He didn't say a single word to me after I shot him down. He walked back into the house and I watched him walk inside.

I needed some time to get away from the house, with the blood situation and with the whole Leah and Henry situation. My mind was full. I didn't go far before I found a deer eating some recently grown grass. I attacked her but didn't feel satisfied. After three deer's you would think that I would be satisfied, nothing had worked. The one and only thing I needed to do was to go back to Seth's and face everything waiting for me.

When I got there he was sitting on the steps waiting for me. He had his head in his hands and his hands were placed on the top of his knees. He heard me coming and looked up. He always acted tough but on the inside he was a mush. I could tell he was upset just by the look in his glassy eyes. He hated fighting with me and I knew that.

"Hi" I said standing directly in front of him.

"Hi" he said back.

"Can we just go in your room and relax I'm really not in a talking mood" I said not even looking at him. He nodded. I watched as he got up slowly and didn't say a single word to me he just got up and walked to the door. Once inside I noticed Leah and Henry lying on the couch together. The second I turned around from shutting the door behind me Henry jumped up.

"Celestial" he said. I looked over at him I could still smell the blood although it was dried up and hidden inside the band-aid I still smelled it.

"Please Henry spare me" I said.

"Tell me what the hell is going on?" he questioned. I looked over at Seth and then back at him. Leah was giving me the death stare at this point.

"What is with guys tonight and wanting to know what the hell is going on, nothing the hell is going on" I stated in an angry tone.

"No, seriously what's all this talk about your name being Angel? I don't follow" he seemed concerned.

"Henry why do you care, you are with Leah … there is no need to dive into my life" I said to him.

"Celest it's not like that at all look she's my girlfriend yes, but aren't we still somewhat friends I want to know what's going on… you live in Forks now what's going on with that?" he questioned.

"Who told you I live in Forks?" never mind that questioned I realized exactly who had explained it to him. I wondered if he knew about the whole werewolf thing and imprinting…. Did Leah imprint on him?

"Never mind Henry I know who did but that's not the point, all I want to do is go into my boyfriends room and not talk about anything including where I live and why this is fucking awkward" I crossed my arms.

"Please I don't understand just explain to me what you are doing here and not with your parents, or should I call them to find out why they are letting their 16…"

"17" I cut in.

"Sorry 17 year old daughter running around Forks by herself"

"Don't you dare talk to my parents they don't give two shits about me and you know that, you saw how they treated me, they ignored me, they treated me only like an employee and not in any way like a daughter. BOTH OF THEM! I'm happy where I'm now and if you say one word to anyone I swear to god I will kill you" I felt Seth grab my hand with some force I pushed it away.

"NOT NOW SETH!" I yelled.

"Do they …."

"No Henry they don't know where I'm and like I said I would like to keep it like that, I'm actually loved here and I'm happy so don't mess up my life anymore than it already is" I was beginning to feel like I wanted to kill him again. The urge was so strong I wanted his blood and I couldn't help myself I had to get a taste.

"I'm done here okay? Just please don't say anything" I lowered my voice a bit. I turned to look at Seth and then walked right past him to go into his room.

"You jerk" I heard Leah say and then I ignored the rest of their conversation. Seth walked in behind me and shut the door, by the time he was in the room with his clothes off and only in his boxers I had my head face down on the pillow sobbing and screaming lightly into it.

I felt him get into the bed with me, then without hesitation he put his hand under my shirt and began to rub my back gently. This time I didn't shove him away I didn't want to it felt good to have him care.

~*~*~*~*~

The sun was actually out today, who knew how long it would last. Seth had the curtains open so I lay there watching my hands sparkle from the rays of sun beaming in through the window. I had never fully seen this, and I just sat there admiring the shimmering of my skin. I heard Seth moaning in his sleep as he rolled over his arm went over my chest. I grabbed onto his arm and started to massage up to his shoulders.

"Mmm" I heard him say.

He opened up his eyes and looked at me.

"They are light red again" he said with a smile. He reached up and touched my face.

"And yours are shit brown like always" I whispered. He put his head on my chest and I just lay there with him stroking his hair lightly.

"Hey my beautiful Angel?" he questioned.

"Mhmm" I said quietly.

"I Love you"

"I love you too" I said to him without adding the mongrel part.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Seth you should so wear this!" I pointed out. We were trying to find him an outfit, his job interview was tomorrow. I was looking through his closet to see if he had any nice suits. I found a nice pair of black pants, a maroon colored shirt and a black suit jacket.

"You want me to wear pink?"

"Seth its red are you color blind, damn you really are a dog" I smirked.

"I'm not color blind" he stated grabbing the shirt out of my hand checking it out.

"Can you go down the hall in the linen closet Mom keeps the iron, I need it do you think you could get it for me?" he questioned.

"Yup" I smiled and opened up his bedroom door. I walked a little ways down the hallway across from Leah's room was the closet. I listened in as I heard two voices from her room.

"I don't know if I can…"

"But Henry you know you can't leave me" I could hear Leah on the verge of tears.

"I already know that I can't I feel somehow connected to you and I don't know why, this is just going to be really hard" he said.

"Really hard, why is that? Are you still in love with her Henry are you?"

"Leah you don't even know the half of it, I was going to marry her when she turned 18, but then when I met you I felt like I was being pulled toward you. I felt connected to you somehow and I just couldn't bear to cheat on her any longer it hurt too much to be in love with two different women" I heard a loud slapping noise.

"If you want to marry her then go right ahead no one is stopping you" I could hear her sobbing at this point.

"I don't want to marry her anymore Leah I want you can't you understand that?" he questioned.

"You just feel connected for one reason and one reason only" there was a pause.

"You don't know what I'm Henry I'm dangerous, my Family… what Sam did to Emily I could do to you, I'm on the verge of getting angry. See look I'm shaking.."

"Wait whose Sam and Emily…" I wish I had known what she was talking about as well.

"Please Henry I don't want to tell you yet"

"TELL ME WHAT LEAH?" he yelled.

"Psst" it was Seth he was standing at the end of the hallway waiting for me.

"Shh" I said to him. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Tell you that I'm not who you think I'm Henry… the only reason you are in love with me is because ….."

"Baby c'mon just tell me" I heard the sadness in his voice too.

"You'll never believe me" she said.

"I know you wouldn't lie" he replied.

"Just… follow me" I backed away from the door and walked over to the closet and pretended like I had just gotten there. I heard the door slam open, I looked at them and they looked at me.

"How much of that did you hear?" I heard Henry question.

"Too much Henry …" I said. He sighed as I heard Leah stomp her foot and make an angry noise.

I watched as he followed her out the door.

"What's going on?" Seth questioned coming out of his room.

"I think Leah is going to reveal what she is…" I said to him.

"Oh shit" I watched as he jetted for the door still in his boxers, he tore open the screen door just in time to see his Sister phase into a wolf.

"LEAH!!" I heard him shout.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU AND MORE THANK YOU'S for the awesome comments, hope you all had a twilight filled weekend :) i know i did my store had 115 people in it on Friday night for the release... i ran a trivia contest and talked to some other fans about fan fictions .. it was awesome :) Now back to the story... i have the whole thing pretty much planned out i know my ending... but don't worry there are plenty of steps to get to the ending.... so there is plenty more to read i hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading :D **

10. Learning To Breath

_Learning to breathe _

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fallI'm living again,_

_ awake and aliveI'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

Switchfoot -

Learning To Breathe

"Where is that girl she's been gone for over three hours?" Henry was now sitting outside on the step we had all been waiting. After Leah phased she ran off most likely scared that Henry would not except who she was. That left Seth and I to explain what her and Seth were. We told him everything leaving out the Vampire part.

"She's most likely worried that you won't love her anymore, I mean you told the girl you wanted to marry me I can't blame her" I looked at him and then over at Seth who was impatiently waiting for his Sister. He had been pacing back and forth for about 30 minutes now.

"I told her that was in the past and she is right now, I mean I know it will be hard with you here and all but I can manage" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go find her will you two be okay?" Seth looked worried like he didn't trust us to be alone together.

"It's fine go find her she's probably balling her eyes out" I said to him. Before he left he gave me a kiss on the cheek and phased right in front of us. His clothes tore into tiny pieces as he leaped into wolf form. Henry's eyes were wide with fear.

"How did you get caught up in werewolves?" once Seth was gone I sat down on the steps next to Henry, far enough away so that I felt comfortable.

"It's a long story" I said looking out into the distance hearing Seth howl for his sister.

"Well we've got time" he stated.

"I really don't want to talk about it"

"I thought all girls love to gush about how they met their love"

"Look there's more to it then that and I told you I don't want to discuss it" I said to him. He stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"So how are your parents?" he questioned.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

"I'm just trying to strike up a conversation"

"Shouldn't you be thinking about how you are going to apologize to Leah for being a jerk?" I questioned.

"I already know what I'm going to say to her" I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"My parents aren't exactly a hot topic of conversation" I said to him.

"You don't live with them anymore do you?" he looked like he knew exactly what my answer was going to be.

"And what if I didn't live with them what would you do about it?" I questioned.

"Do they know?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"Did you run away?" he questioned.

"Henry c'mon please stop can't we just sit here in silence" I said.

"No we can't I want to know, I do still care you know" he said.

"Well you shouldn't care you have Leah now" I told him.

"Do they know where you are?" he questioned.

"No they don't" I softly said.

"Sometimes I think they should of never adopted a child" he was staring out into the distance like it was something I knew.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. He looked at me.

"What?"

"You just said adopted?" I questioned.

"Yeah… I…." We heard footsteps coming towards us it was Seth and Leah in pure wolf form. Leah phased back apparently she didn't care about being naked in front of me. Seth however stayed back and in wolf form. She walked over to us, I got up looking the other way but eyeing Henry with suspicion.

"Come with me" I watched as she grabbed his hand and he followed his face was in awe like he had never seen her naked before. I walked over to Seth still in shock and still wanting to find out from Henry what he knew about an adoption. That was absolutely impossible my parents both looked like me well my Mom at least. Why would they ignore a child that they adopted?

Seth looked at me still in wolf form and tilted his head, then he licked my face and it was a sloppy kiss. I wiped my face and giggled like a little girl. I looked into his dark eyes as he looked into mine. It was getting a bit weird with him being in wolf form.

"Would you like me to get you some clothes so you can change?" I questioned him. He nodded his head. I walked back into the house on my way to his room I heard Leah and Henry in her room. It sounded as if they had made up. I quickly grabbed some jeans, boxers and a t-shirt for Seth to change into. Once I returned he was lying down in the dirt.

"Seth your getting dirty" I said to him. He made a high pitch whining noise and then stood up. In case he went behind a tree to phase he didn't want Henry to see him naked. I stood on the other side of the tree and handed him his clothes. Once he was done he came out from behind the tree and hugged me.

"How's your Sister?" I questioned.

"She's okay" he said.

"Well it sounds like they were making up" I said rolling my eyes. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Can I make up with you too?" he questioned with his playful grin.

"Sure" I said with a smile. He kissed me as hard as he could and held me as tight as he could.

"How was that?" he said after a few minutes.

"Amazing like always you never disappoint me" I said.

~*~*~

Seth and I decided to make it a movie night, after we finally ironed the red shirt I had picked out for him, NOT PINK! We got comfortable on his bed and watched all of the Jay and Silent Bob movies, starting with Clerks ending with Dogma.

"You seem distracted a bit" he said to me.

"I'm sorry babe, Henry said something to me today that confused the shit out of me" I told him.

"What's that sweetie?" he questioned. We had just finished watching the last movie and I was getting on my shoes so that he could take me home. I wanted him to get plenty of rest for his interview tomorrow.

"He said something about me being adopted at least I think he was saying that, he said sometimes I think they should have never adopted a child… and then you and Leah showed up and I couldn't finish talking with him"

"Maybe they adopted another child since you and he knows" I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Okay I'm sorry" he said.

"Would you care if I spoke with him? He was a bit close with my parents when we were dating, maybe its true I don't know" I said to him.

"Beautiful you know I trust you with all of my heart to talk to him I don't care who you talk to I'm not tying you down and saying no you can't"

"How did I end up with the best boyfriend ever?" I questioned as I stood up he was standing directly in front of me and I leaned up and kissed his soft lips.

"Well you know" he stated acting like a confident prick. I pushed him back with a laugh.

We pulled up at my house he shut off the car for a minute.

"Would you like me to walk you in tonight?" he questioned. I looked over at him.

"Sure if you'd like" I said to him. He smiled and opened his door, before I could grab my bag and open my door, he was there with it open for me. I stepped out and smiled at him. He took my hand and walked me to the door like it was our first date.

"I told Emmett I would take care of you and I'm going to keep my promise to him" he said to me.

"You are such a gentleman" I said kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and refused to let go.

"Good luck tomorrow" I said to him.

"Thank you babe, I have my good luck charm" he said.

"What's that?" I questioned. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a brown wallet. He opened up the wallet and pulled out a picture of me. It had been at the carnival he took a picture of me with the big stuffed wolf he had won for me. I smiled and hugged him.

"You don't need luck, you'll get the job" I said with a confident smile.

"I know it just makes me feel better"

"Good, now go get some sleep" I said pushing him lightly.

"Love you mongrel" I said with a smile.

"I love you blood sucker" he said.

I walked into the house and as I walked passed the living room I heard Emmett clear his throat.

"Hey" I said stopping in my tracks.

"Hey bud, I was thinking your 17 and I know you are stuck and we aren't always around to take you places I'm free tomorrow if you'd like to learn how to drive" he said.

"Oh my god really?" I questioned.

"Can we steal Rosalie's car?" I questioned. He laughed and shook his head.

"She would have us both for dinner, we can take the jeep if that's okay with you" he said.

"That would be awesome" I said with a smile.

"Great 10am you me and the Jeep?" he questioned.

"Sounds good, I'm going to go relax for the night I think, thanks again" I said running over to him. I gave him a giant bear hug.

"Thanks Dad" I said in a meaningful tone. I saw his smile, him and Rosalie really liked when I referred to them as my parents.

"Hey sweetie" I looked up on my way upstairs to see Rosalie walking downstairs. Most likely to find her missing man.

"Hey" I stopped on the stairs and looked at her.

"Can I actually talk to you… I heard something today that just baffled my mind" I said to her. She nodded and followed me into my room. We both sat down on the sofa and she waited for me to began.

I began to explain to her exactly what had happened from the supermarket run in with Henry to me ending up at Seth's and finding Henry there. Then I went into Leah phasing and then the big one.

"So then Henry says something about how my parents shouldn't of adopted if they weren't going to care…" I looked at her.

"Do you think that's true?" she questioned.

"I honestly don't know what to think and now I want to know, but I can't go to them and ask because then they will find me and make me live with them. I don't want that I want to stay here with you and Emmett, after only being here for a few months you have been better parents to me then they ever were" I said.

"First you should talk to this Henry character if you don't want to talk to your parents you said he was pretty close with them when you two were dating"

"Hopefully I'll get to see him I mean he is dating Leah so I should, in a way I wish it were true, but then I want to know where my real parents are and why they just gave me up" I began to feel myself getting upset. If I did have real parents how could two sets of parents not love me? What was wrong with who I was? Why did Rosalie and Emmett love me and they couldn't.

"Honey you look upset" she moved closer and placed her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm why would 2 Families not love me, am I not loveable? Is there something wrong with me I don't get it I just …." I couldn't hold it in I started sobbing. I was getting used to sobbing with no tears. I was hurting so badly right now and poor Rosalie had to deal with my sadness.

"Sweetie you are loveable I love you and Emmett does too, and plus you have Seth's love how could you say that you aren't loveable? They have no idea what they are missing" she held me closer.

Rosalie and I jumped when there was a knock at the door, it was open and Emmett was standing there watching us.

"Hey what's going on did I miss something?" he asked with a worried voice.

"I'll explain to you later babe" she said to him.

"You okay Angel?" he walked over to me and sat down on the other side. I nodded and buried my head into his chest.

"I have you guys but it still makes me feel like shit to know that if it's true 2 Families didn't love me" I sobbed. Emmett looked confused but he didn't say anything, he knew Rosalie would explain it to him later.

"I'm going to watch a movie if you two need me please do" Emmett said. I nodded and leaned back over to Rosalie.

"I'll be there in a minute" she said to him. He nodded giving me one last hug and heading out the door.

"Look we are going to work through this okay? I will be right there behind you when you find out any information on your parents. If the adoption thing is true and you by any chance want to find your real parents please by all means I will be behind you and help you out one hundred percent" she said.

"You are the best Mother I have ever had thank you so much Rosalie" I said to her finally calming down.

"Why don't you relax a bit watch some T.V. cuddle under a blanket read a book and relax she left.

That night I did what she told me to do, I cuddled up with the big wolf that I had gotten from the carnival and I decided to read a book.

~*~*~*~

"Okay check your mirrors" Emmett had moved the jeep out of the garage and into the pathway to the road.

"Check" I said making sure I was able to see on either side and behind me.

"Turn on the engine" I was ready for this so I turned the key and let the engine purr.

"Okay keep your foot on the break as you shift into drive" I listened to every instruction he was giving me.

"Okay ease up on the break and lightly move, if you hit the gas too hard you can destroy the car and then I'd kill you" he laughed.

"Ha Ha"

"So where can we drive today?" I questioned.

"Around Forks if you'd like" we got to the main road and I checked everything had my signal on and made my way out.

"Well here I thought you'd be a slow driver but you are a Cullen already" I looked down at my speed realizing I was going 60 mph already.

"Is this too fast?" I questioned.

"Not even close" he said with a smile.

"Great can I go faster?" I questioned.

"Angel concentrate on learning" he said with a laugh.

"I need a job so I can get a fast car" I said as we cruised through town.

"We told you enjoy your teen years, you missed too much of it working now your with us we got the cars covered, pick a color" he said. I looked at him for a minute.

"Hey eyes on the road" he shouted with slight laughter in his voice. I looked back at the road ahead.

"Metallic blue" I said with a smile.

"Do you know what kind of car you want?" he questioned.

"To be honest I'm not much of a car buff I'm more of an alcoholic beverage buff" I stated with a smile.

"Well that's not helping us in this situation now is it"

"How about if we get you your license you and I will go and pick out a car together" I looked at him quickly.

"Eh eyes on the road" I smiled.

"Really you don't have to do that for me"

"Believe me it's fine" he said with a reassuring smile.

My phone started ringing and it was sitting next to me in the cup holder.

"No talking and driving" I looked down at the phone.

"It's Seth I told him to call me if he got the job" I pleaded. I grabbed for the phone and flipped it open. Emmett snickered.

"SO do we have a job?" I questioned.

"Baby you are my good luck charm because I have a job and I'm getting $13 and hour and it's full time" he said.

"OH MY GOD SETH THAT'S SO GREAT I'M SO PROUD OF YOU" I shouted.

"So what are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm driving"

"What?" he questioned.

"My Dad is teaching me" I said with a confident smile. I noticed Emmett smiling in the seat next to me.

"You guys should drive over here" he said.

"Why don't you drive there and I'll take the jeep home" Emmett suggested. I smiled.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" I hung up the phone, I felt like I had forgotten everything that had happened yesterday I was too excited about Seth's job, driving, and getting a car if I got my license. Today was turning out to be so great.

I pulled up to Seth's house and he was leaning against his truck waiting for me. Once I stopped Emmett decided to roll out of the jeep screaming in horror.

"OH THANK GOD WE AREN'T MOVING ANYMORE" he kissed the ground.

"You are a character" I said walking over to him. Seth was cracking up watching Emmett cling to the ground like a kid. He got up and smiled.

"We'll work something out to get your license we have connections" he said with a smile.

"Thanks again Dad" I said.

"Anytime Bud" he said giving me a hug.

"Seth guess what, they said when I get my license I get my own car what ever car I want" I said jumping up and down. He smiled hugging me.

"You and I are having a great day" he said with a smile.

"We should celebrate let's go to the beach it's a nice day out" he said referring to the sign of no rain, but still no sun.

"I like that idea" he spun me around into a hug and let me go. Nothing could change my mood today I was having a good day and was not going to spoil it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is a short chapter before work I wish I could write more but unfortunately retail sucks lol! ENJOY and I can't wait to come home and read all of the comments, more most likely tonight! Thank you again for reading. **

11. Crushed on the ground

Seth started his new job today it's been a week since his interview. I was way too excited for him we had gone shopping over the weekend and picked out some nice clothes for him to wear. He didn't have to dress up fancy at all but we decided to shop so that he could get rid of some of the old junk he had. Bella's Dad Charlie Swan was a police officer in Forks, he helped us with getting my permit now I just have to take a driving test. It's not scheduled till next month but who cares I'm so excited. I hadn't seen Renesmee in what seemed like forever so we decided that we should hang out. Like always we ended up in her room watching T.V. and girl chatting. I told her pretty much everything that was going on.

"Angel?" I looked up to see Bella she was standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face.

"Rosalie just called she said there is some guy waiting for you over there, his name is Henry" she said to me. My jaw dropped, Nessie looked over at me in shock as well since I had just told her the story and BAM there he was. I got up from her bed.

"I'm sorry Ness as soon as I kick this ass out of here we can go see a movie or something" I said to her apologizing for interrupting our girl time.

"It's fine go work this out I'll still be here" she said with a smile.

Great, so I thanked Bella for relaying the message and I jetted over to the house, it took me less then a second to get over there. I slowed up once I reached the front of the house in case he was there. That's just what he needed to find out that I was a Vampire. I walked into the house to find him sitting down with Emmett playing Xbox 360. I cleared my throat as the two of them stood up and high fived each other.

"Oh, hey Celest or do you like Angel now?" he looked at me as he placed the Xbox remote on the couch behind him.

"Angel" I mumbled.

"Well Emmett thank you for the game" he said with a smile.

"Sure bro no problem I however would like a rematch" he said.

"I think that can be arranged" were those two serious. I stomped my foot and turned myself back towards the door, I heard Henry following me like a lost puppy dog.

"Outside Henry" I pointed towards the door he went first and I followed. I decided to keep walking I didn't want to stick around here and talk with him I'd rather keep moving.

"I figured after what I had said to you last week you would want to talk about it" he said to me.

"Well yeah … it's been driving me nuts for the past week I tried every day not to let it eat away at me but it still did" I said to him. He laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter Henry I could have real parents out there, tell me what you know and how you know it" I felt my voice get louder as we walked further. We were now far from the house and it looked like a dot in the distance, my safety net had disappeared.

"Okay so your parents sat down with me one night, well actually I asked them if I could marry you, this was right before I left you for Leah"

"I really didn't need to know that part Henry" I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay so I was sitting down with your folks it was one night after you had already left the bar, I told them that you and I were getting pretty serious and I wanted to do the right thing and ask the Father for his Daughters hand in marriage" we stopped walking as we hit a small stream of water. I sat down and he followed. We both faced each other as I ran my hand lightly through the water.

"Your Father then said you know son it really doesn't matter you don't need to ask our permission we aren't even her real parents. We adopted her from an adoption agency" he was pretty good at imitating who I was thought was my Dad.

"Then they told me this… this is a killer are you ready?" he questioned. What more could I endure? Of course I was ready. I had been through enough to take in what ever he had to say to me.

"The adoption agency told them that you had been saved. There was a fire a bad one you were only 3 months old and a fireman heard you crying and went back into the burning building. They weren't able to find any remains of your parents nothing. The police had said later that it looked like it was a set fire and someone was out there to get you. So they moved you into the adoption center. The whole reason your name is Celestial has nothing to do with your Mom giving birth to you on a full moon she lied to you she has always lied to you they didn't name you. You came with the name Celestial" he said to me. I began to feel my emotions running wild was this all true? Were my real parents dead, was someone trying to kill my Family? This was all way too overwhelming. My phone went off, it was Seth I didn't pick it up. I put it on silence I wanted and had to hear more.

"So my real parents are dead?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Well actually they never found any remains in the fire, but why on earth would they leave a baby to burn in a fire?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"Because they didn't care" I began to feel it coming. I was getting emotional and I felt a sob come up through my chest and leap out of me. Henry heard it and looked at me. He leaned closer and with no effort his arm flew around me.

"Henry please don't comfort me" I sobbed.

"Well I'm the only one here right now to do so and since I broke you the news I feel as if I should comfort you"

I didn't budge I just sat there sobbing. It was true no one ever truly loved me.

"Did they tell you were they got me from?" I questioned.

"Some place back in New York, if you want to find out you will have to confront them and talk to them"

"I told them I saw you" he blurted. With him saying that I pushed him away.

"YOU PRICK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM ANYTHING! I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED IN A HEART BEAT HENRY I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW WHERE I'M THEY HAD THE WHOLE NEWS AND COPS AND EVERYONE LOOKING FOR ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE DO YOU KNOW, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THEY TREATED ME? I KNOW YOU SAW IT THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT THEY JUST WANTED PUBLICITY FOR THE BAR OR FOR THEMSELVES WHAT EVER" I stood up and felt the sobs coming again.

"They know where you live and they are coming to talk to you" he said.

"GOD DAMNIT HENRY YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, THEY CAN'T FIND OUT WHERE I'M OR WHAT…. I MEAN THEY JUST CAN'T KNOW" I yelled.

"Or what you are?" he questioned standing up facing me.

"What does that mean?" he questioned crossing his arms.

"Are you one of those werewolves too?" he questioned.

"NO I'M NOT HENRY FOR YOUR INFORMATION" I yelled.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT"

"Then how come Leah told me what she is… I mean if there are werewolves then there could be anything out there right, so what are you tell me? Are you a shape shifter too? Can you turn into a cat or mouse?" I eyed him and was beginning to get really angry.

"OH I know!" he shouted. I started walking away at a steady human pace.

"Vampire you're a vampire you can't have werewolves and not have vampires…. But wait you can't be because…. ANGEL WAIT UP" he was now running after me I picked up speed as I walked. He couldn't keep up.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" he questioned from behind me. He was now catching up as I saw the house come into full view and Seth's truck waiting outside. He and Emmett were standing by his truck.

"JUST DON'T OKAY?" I questioned. I saw Seth look over in my direction when he heard my voice. I wasn't much further I could walk at a human pace.

"C'mon Angel just tell me" he said.

"FUCK OFF" I shouted. I knew at that point Emmett and Seth had heard that. They both looked at each other and nodded like they had a plan when I had returned. Emmett walked around me and stopped Henry in his path. I was free to run so I ran directly into Seth's arms. I was sobbing and grabbing onto him for dear life. I felt like such a pansy at the moment but in all honesty I didn't care. I was an unloved child, my parents ditched me and now Henry is about to find out my secret… oh and plus he told my parents where I was now I was in for it.

Seth's voice is what calmed me down, he kept saying shh and it will be okay. Every time he did I grabbed on tighter. I didn't even get a chance to compliment him on his attire. Hiking boots, nice jeans, and a polo shirt. Newton standards I guess.

"What did you say to her asshole?" I heard Emmett question him.

"I said nothing I told her the truth" he said. I turned around letting go of Seth. I felt him tug on my shirt.

"YOU TOLD MY PARENTS YOU ASSHOLE NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE THE ONLY FAMILY WHO EVER LOVED ME THANKS TO YOU YOU FU…" Seth placed his hand gently over my mouth.

"Relax" he whispered.

"Kid get out of here before I do something I'm going to regret" I heard Emmett say. Henry looked scared of Emmett now when just an hour ago he was playing video games with him totally buddy, buddy. I watched as he quickly made his way to his car. Emmett came over to us and I wrapped my arms around his body. He comforted me and I wasn't paying attention but he and Seth were talking to each other about what had just happened.

I felt bad I had ditched Nessie, I made sure that Edward passed on the message to her. He was sitting in the living room playing chess with Alice. That must have been an interesting match the psychic and the mind reader. But he made sure to go and tell Nessie I wouldn't be returning to hang out with her. I sat down on the couch with Seth next to me, Carlisle came barreling into the room.

"Your parents are coming" he said. His wife Esmee walked in just behind him she looked sad. I looked at both of them.

"I tried to talk them out of it" the Dr. said to me.

"How did they find this number?" Seth questioned.

"Henry must of told them where I was living, did your Sister tell him I was living here because he showed up today randomly?" I eyed Seth.

"That would be the only way he would know" Seth sighed and got on the phone quickly with Leah.

"He almost figured it out, Leah phased in front of him so now he knows about wolves, I can't let him know about this he can't know" I said.

"Yeah if he knows we are either all dead or they will go after him too" I looked up at Carlisle.

"Who?" I questioned.

"The Volturi. They want their secret kept they want no human knowing of who or what we are that is very against the rules, we don't need them coming here. They could even take Angel away maybe use her or just kill her off" my eyes grew wide. At that moment I wanted to cover my ears and start singing "La, La, La".

Actually you know what let them come and let them kill me, I was supposed to die that night in the woods. Dying was in my destiny it was my turn why didn't they just let me stay there. None of this would be happening we wouldn't have to worry about stupid powerful Vampires wanting to kill people for knowing their secret and worst of all if they wanted to kill me I would not have minded dying in the woods that night. I heard Edward at the doorway behind me, I didn't notice he was standing there I thought he was still talking to Ness. He heard everything I said. I looked at him and he shook his head.

"You got a second chance for a reason, don't get all I should have died out there because they gave you the chance to live again. Believe me before Bella and before Nessie I wanted to die, life was such a waste but now I realized that having life is better then not having it at all. We get to experience a lot of things as Vampire's living through different time periods. I never was happy. But you, you found someone right away that is making your time as a Vampire less lonely and more bearable. I had to wait so many years for that, you are one lucky Vampire so don't you ever say you wish they would have left you" I looked over at him and nodded. I knew he was right I just wasn't in the right state of mind. The whole thing was upsetting to me and I still had the whole rape thing that would now haunt me for centuries to come. That part would never be forgotten.

"Don't you say things like that Angel" Seth whispered into my ear.

"You're my beautiful angel" he took the angel wings on my necklace in his hands.

"I'm fixing these wings I'm going to teach you to fly, no one will be able to hurt you, and you won't be able to hurt yourself. Once I get you back together you won't ever have to feel broken again, I'm always here my Angel don't you forget that" he whispered. He nuzzled his face against mine and held me. I ignored everyone around me. Rosalie finally came downstairs after hearing what was going on. She sat down right next to me and made sure that I was okay.

The door bell rang an hour later no one budged to answer it, everyone stood as still as a statue including myself. I couldn't imagine what would happen next, nor did I want to imagine.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who in the past 24 hours has added this story there have been a numerous amount. Please tell me your thoughts on this story, I like knowing what my readers are thinking. I would also like feedback especially on this chapter, I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it but I did it. Well here it is, I hope you enjoy I just keep getting more and more ideas as the story goes on. Let me know if it's good and thank you for all the feedback so far. Keep an eye out for the next chapter you never know when I'll randomly write lol! ENJOY! **

12. Meant To Be

_Look around what could I do_

_This place is unfamiliar and new_

_So i try to look beyond what's right in front of me_

_Hope to be found how could this be true_

_Comfort came and left in such a hurry_

_So then what's on the other side of this tragedy_

_You wake up to find that you're right where supposed to be_

_Trapped in uncertainty each day's a mystery_

_You wake up to find that you're right where you're supposed to be_

_The past is unveiled and you see you're right where you're meant to be_

**Jadon Lavik - Meant To Be **

The doorbell rang again no one moved, then there was a knock. Emmett stood up taking the first initiative to greet my so called parents at the door. I heard him stop at the door and open it. There were voices that seemed concerned at the door. Rosalie took a hold of my one arm and Seth took hold of the other. I looked up as the footsteps grew closer, then there they were. They hadn't changed one bit. I stood up and we met in the middle of the room. Emmett stood a few inches behind them watching every move they made. The room fell silent as the sound of a loud slap echoed in the room. If I was still human that would of hurt like a bitch, I did feel a slight tingle and it made me mad. I however needed to control myself.

"Hey, that is not called for in my house" Carlisle spoke up practically rushing to my side. He crossed his eyes and looked into my "Father's" raging eyes. I saw Seth stand up in the corner of my eye, Edward growled in the corner.

"This little brat deserves it her Mother was worried sick about her" he was raising his voice at Carlisle.

"You two are the biggest liars, first off you treat me like shit so you being worried about me … is so not believable" I stated.

"Honey how could you say that I've missed you so much didn't you see the news report we put out?" she questioned. It was fake her tone and everything about her. I noticed in the corner of my eye Alice and Jasper. I had noticed them in the room the second I was smacked across the face. I felt myself becoming calmer, Jasper was able to control emotions to a certain extent and he was trying extra hard on my parents.

"Yeah I saw it and…" I stated.

"And we want you to come home" she said trying to reach out and hug me. I backed away.

"Don't you dare touch me, you just want me to come back so that I can work at the bar again, you don't have any good bartenders working after I left I was the only one who never dropped a single glass. I got great tips and I had tons of guys coming into the place every week which meant more money for you" I stated.

"Now look here you are coming back home with us do you understand me, we have custody over you and weather you like it or not you are still under 18 and have no say in where you go" my Father spat out.

"This Family right here this gigantic loving Family has shown me more love and compassion in the past 4 months that I have ever received in 17 years from you two" I said.

"I don't like your attitude now go gather your things we are leaving" they said as my Father grabbed my arm. It hurt he was strong for a human. I wasn't allowed to fight back I didn't want to disgrace what the Cullen's had taught me.

"Excuse me sir I said please refrain from hurting the girl in my household we have an officer in the Family who would rush here in a heartbeat if you lay another hand on that girl" Carlisle was getting angry and I for one had never seen the Dr. angry. I don't think I'd want to see him angry. I looked over at Rosalie who had her hand cupped over her mouth I could tell she was sobbing.

"We wouldn't want that now would we, now please get your things and let's get you back home" my Mother said.

"They are right we can't keep you here they have full custody until you are 18, you have to go" Carlisle said to me. I saw Emmett rush to Rosalie's side as she almost collapsed on the couch. Seth just stood there staring at my parents he looked like he wanted to leap forward in full wolf form and attack them. I turned around to look at all of them, Seth the only one able to cry was crying. His tears ran down his face like a waterfall. Emmett was holding Rosalie in his arms. I looked away as I felt the sobbing approach me.

"I'll go get my things then" I said in a whisper. Both parents nodded. I walked slowly past them Carlisle looked at me. I knew that if anything happened he would have Bella's Father there in an instant. How could I live among human's? I'm no longer one. This was not going to be good and it had to change I could not be around them nor any other human.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and shut the door behind me. As I packed my things I got more emotional. My door burst open and Seth ran directly towards me. He picked me up in his arms and held me tight not letting go.

"I love you my Angel we are going to get you out of there I promise… do you trust me?" he questioned. I nodded unable to speak. I pulled away and continued putting clothes in a backpack.

"I will come and see you"

"You can't Seth I can't let you see me like that I just can't ever let you see me there. I'm such a different person" I told him.

"You are you … and no matter where you are or what you are doing I'm going to love you, no matter what"

"Just promise me that you won't for now at least" I said to him.

"I can try" he whispered. I zippered up the backpack and was ready to go.

We walked down the stairs he was holding my hand more like squeezing it to death. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs where my parents were they both crossed their arms. I let go of Seth's hands.

"May I please say goodbye?" I kept no eye contact with them.

"Make it quick we have to get back to work" they said. I walked into the living room. Emmett was still holding Rosalie.

"Mom, Dad" I looked at the two of them, both of them with saddened expressions. They ran to me and both hugged me at the same time.

"We are always going to love you and don't you worry we are going to get you out of there we promise you and you deserve so much better just hang in there for a bit" Emmett stated. Rosalie seemed to upset to talk.

"I love you guys" I gave them one last hug. Then I made my rounds around the room, I said goodbye to everyone. Seth was the hardest. I kissed his lips so hard he almost fell over. I pulled back quickly not wanting to upset myself too much. Like it could get any worse? I sadly followed them out to their silver lexis. I went to get in the car when I felt them pull me back, something snapped on my neck and I knew what it was.

"You are so in for it when we get back" it was my Father.

I got into the car and shut the door. I watched as I pulled away Seth had run out of the house. When I was far enough away I noticed he bent down to pick something up off the ground. Then I felt my neck. It was gone they only thing holding me together, that asshole had ripped the only life I had right off of my neck. All I wanted to do now was cry.

~*~*~*

"I'll have a Jack and Coke" here I was back at this miserable place. The last time I was serving drinks I was raped. I eyed the guy he had a dark mustache and a bald head and also he was fat and round. I flipped over the glass showing off some of my old tricks and put the glass in front of him. He slipped me a ten.

"Keep the change sweetie" he whispered. I smiled pretending to care and placed the money in my shorts. I was back to wearing fishnets, high boots, booty shorts, and the white tank top exposing my boobs to all.

"I'm glad to see your main squeeze is back" I heard a guy at the end of the bar say to my Father.

"Yeah isn't she a doll?" he questioned smiling at me. I wanted to shoot him the middle finger right there but I had to behave.

"Hey sexy long time no see" I knew that voice and I hated it. I turned back to see Henry leaning over the bar with a smirk on his face.

"Why would you even dare show your face here?" I questioned.

"Because I heard my favorite bar tender is back" he said with a smile.

"Yeah all thanks to some asshole who ruined my LIFE" I yelled not too loud there was a few people sitting right next to him.

"I didn't ruin your life cupcake I set it right you don't belong in La Push or Forks you belong here" he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me forward. He placed his lips against mine. I tried pulling away but he had me in a hold. I finally gathered my strength and pushed him right off the bar stool.

"The first person I'm going to call is Leah you jerk she should know that you are not worth it you piece of shit" I said. The few people that were near us were laughing at him lying on the floor. My Father walked over.

"Celestial may I have a word with you?" he questioned.

"He kissed me… where in the rules does it say customers can kiss me?" I questioned.

"My future son in law is not a customer" he corrected me.

"Are you living in some warped world, he's dating a girl named Leah" I said.

"I don't want to hear your mouth" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the backroom. The kitchen staff never said anything to anybody they were too afraid to loose their jobs. He paid them well. He smacked me again across the face harder this time. It wasn't just once though, he kept smacking me. Then he took the belt right off of his pants and began hitting me like I was a little kid. I wanted to turn around and snap his neck but I had to keep my cool. I could not let anyone in on our secret and it was hard enough being around humans after only being turned 4 months ago. I was good from the beginning but now was the real test weather or not I could handle being beaten by one. It didn't bleed but it left marks on my cold hard skin.

That night I lay in bed he cut me so deep it irritated me to lay there. I had to pretend that I was sleeping what more could I do. I was stuck here I would not enjoy going out in this town anymore. I hated this room it was empty and white. I had nothing except clothing and a few books. They never bought me anything and they never actually paid me for working. I had to hide my tips in a jar under one of the floor boards. I made sure the floorboard I chose was under my bed. Instead of sleeping I checked to make sure it was still there. I had over $6,000 in there saved up from my tips. I had to get this money out of here.

I heard my phone vibrating on my bed, the one that Rosalie and Emmett had gotten me. My parents had no idea I had it. I covered up the floorboard and then placed the box over it again. I crawled out from under the bed to see Seth was calling me.

"Hello?" I whispered. I looked over at the time it was 5am.

"What are you doing up so early, why aren't you asleep I thought you had work?" I asked.

"I do, I just wasn't sure when there was a good time to call. I haven't spoken to you in over 2 weeks and I can't do it anymore"

"I'm sorry I don't call because I don't have the time this is the first night I've actually been able to hide in my room without them. They sent me home early tonight, I sort of pushed Henry off the bar stool when he grabbed my shirt and kissed me" I confessed.

"That little piece of…."

"Hey relax I took care of him… but then my Dad took care of me" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"He hit me that's all no big deal" I said.

"NO BIG DEAL ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Seth relax" I said to him.

"Did you ever find out if you were adopted?" he questioned.

"I haven't had a free moment to talk to them without it being at work, I don't see them when I come back home. Hey Seth can you do me a favor?" I questioned.

"Anything for you" he said to me.

"Look I have a bunch of money saved under my bed I really want to save it, I don't have a bank account and can't exactly get one with their watchful eye, sometime while we are at work can you drop by and take the money, keep it safe I don't like it being here and if they knew I had it, they would use it on stupid things" I said to him.

"Yeah sure just give me all of the information" he said.

"Thanks babe"

"Hey, you lost something" he said to me.

"I know he pulled it off of my neck before we left, I feel lost without it there"

"I fixed it, the wings broke and so did the necklace but I fixed it and now it just needs a place to go" he said.

"Why don't you leave it where I had the money and when I come home I'll put it back on" I told him.

"Can I see you while I'm there?" he questioned.

"Please don't… I don't want you seeing me like that" I said to him.

~*~*~*~*~

Another week still nothing from the Cullen's, Seth had told me that they were working out a plan with Bella's Dad on how they were going to bust my Father. It would be pretty easy they just didn't want to make it a big deal, they also wanted to find out more information on my parents and where I had come from.

Another shot, wow this stuff tastes so horrible now, I have to spit it out before it goes down my throat. I craved blood, human blood for that matter. I needed some it had been way too long since I had eaten. I decided to take a break and get some fresh air. I leaned against the brick wall outside in the alley way.

"Hey beautiful, I knew I'd find you out here" it was Henry man did that guy have bad timing. I got an evil idea and I knew that I shouldn't of had it. He grabbed me by the waist.

"So let's say for old times sake that you and I go back to my place and you put me in my place like you always did" he pulled me so close to him that I could smell the blood pumping through his veins. I wanted his blood, I remember how appetizing his blood smelled that night at Seth's.

"Henry get off of me before I do something I might regret" I warned.

"Oh baby you won't regret this" he told me.

"HENRY!" I pushed him away.

"Feisty" he said teasing me. Before I could leave he grabbed me again.

"Don't you dare tell Leah about this" he had his hands around my waste as he pulled me back towards him. I felt his fingers slide into my shorts. He rubbed the side of my leg as I tried leave rather then kill him.

"Leah should not have to put up with a scumbag like you" I said to him.

"Don't you dare call me a scum bag you stupid bitch" he grabbed me with his strong arms, I knew I could easily break out of this. I was a stronger then he was. I felt him pull down my shorts then I felt it, he already had it ready to go. This scene seemed awfully familiar and I was not about to have this happen to me as a vampire too. Once I gained control I pushed him back and he hit his head on the wall. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. My eyes they were red and my throat once again burned with thirst. I hadn't eaten since I left Forks I was hungry. I watched as he placed his hand behind his head and looked at the blood.

"Just great real nice Celestial" he was about to walk over to me when I forced up against the wall.

"How do you like it when someone forces you to do something" I pushed him back on the wall again. His eyed widened he had no idea I was this strong.

"Try to stick your dick down my pants again and I'll kill you" I threatened.

"Stop threatening me with that because I don't see you trying" I pushed him against the wall again. His head hit the wall again.

"Ow god damn it Celest" he stated. I watched his eyes start to roll back into his head.

"This will teach you NEVER to mess with me again, oh wait you won't ever mess with me again because well after tonight you won't exist" I told him.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. I didn't answer him anymore I gave him exactly what was coming to him. Another harmful human. I tilted his neck and before I knew it I sunk my teeth deep into his neck. He screamed a bit as I chomped down. I felt his blood flowing through my body giving me energy and I was enjoying it.

"You are a vampire" he whispered as I bit down even harder. His blood tasted so good and I wanted so badly just to kill him. If I didn't he'd turn into one of us, so I had to finish him off I just had to. I felt him get limp, I felt his breathing slow and his heart fade. It was working I was killing the bastard. Then my conscience kicked in right when I was about to finish him. I ended up ripping his throat open to conceal what I had just done.

I slid down the wall of the building and began to sob. As much as I had hated him I had no intentions on killing another human. But I did I killed him, no one could know. I got up quickly and ran from the alley. I could not believe that I had turned into this monster that killed people I hated that part, I couldn't believe I had done it again. Maybe killing myself would make me feel better, the idea was stuck in my head, now the only question was how do you kill a Vampire who doesn't die from sunlight?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for my usual reviewers I appreciate your support, I'd like to know what everyone else is thinking too I know a lot of you have made this story a favorite I'd really like to know what you quiet ones think so far, I'm a bit iffy about this chapter well don't I say that about every chapter but yet people still love and add the story. Don't you worry this whole story is already planed out and I have tons of twists turns and adventures awaiting Angel, Seth and the Cullen's. Please let me know how I'm doing I love feedback, thanks again for reading enjoy the chapter. Keep checking for more updates there will most likely be one tomorrow at some point. ENJOY!!!**

13. Break Me Down

I went back to the bar that night serving people, I ignored the police and ambulance sirens directly outside of the building. I knew what they were here for they even came inside and question a few of the workers including myself, I said I heard nothing while I was on break. I thought to myself about Leah what would she think of me now? I killed off her man, she was doomed now to live a life where she had imprinted on someone who I had killed not only did I kill him but he didn't love her back. If he did he would have never tried to do what he did in the ally.

"Hey Darl'n got any martini's for my beautiful lady?" a short Italian guy questioned. He was sitting next to a beautiful dark haired and tanned skinned girl. I nodded and with ease whipped up my special martini.

By 4am the crowd started to die down, I noticed a familiar figure standing in the corner of the room. It was Seth had he been standing there the whole time? I made sure to let Antonio the other bar tender on for the night know I was going to the bathroom. I ran over to where I had seen Seth. He was in a dark corner of a bar, right below the stage that was there for the live entertainment which had left for the evening.

"Seth I told you not to come here" I whispered.

"I had to babe, I have your money it's safe" he went to lean in for a kiss and I shied away.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"We can't do this here… I don't want you seeing this Seth this is who I'm this is who I've always been" I looked down at what I was wearing and I noticed him eyeing me up and down.

"I told you I love you for who you are stop knocking yourself every five minutes" he said.

"What's with all the ruckus outside?" he questioned I had guessed he was referring to the police and ambulance. I looked down not once looking up at him as I confessed.

"Henry" was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Angel what happened?" his voice seemed caring enough for me to tell him the rest.

"I went on break and well he came up from behind me and grabbed me, apparently these people are oblivious to the way I feel because he grabbed me and didn't let go, he then proceeded to tell me that basically he wanted me to go home with him so that we can have sex the way we used to. I was not having any of it so I pushed him away. Oh and by the way he is very strong for a human, he got me" I began to feel myself getting upset at this point. I knew Seth had seen it in my eyes because he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Well then after he grabbed me again he stuck his hands down my shorts…"

"I'll kill the bastard where is he?" Seth was getting defensive now.

"Seth I'm not done! Well after that he pulled down my shorts and I felt him pressing it up against me just ready to go in, I really didn't want that experience as a vampire too. I already have nightmares even now that I don't sleep. I have them about that night and I didn't want to add to the pain. So once I was able to get a hold of myself….. Look at it this way I was hungry I hadn't eaten since I left Forks and well he was the perfect candidate his blood smelled so good and had smelled amazing the night he cut open his finger with the glass, Seth I killed another human" I wasn't sure of his reaction because I wasn't looking at him. He was quiet.

"Please say something…."

"WELL T HERE YOU ARE" the voice echoed through my ears and vibrated my brain. I hated hearing it and I knew I was in for it.

"Tell your little friend here that you have work to do" he spat.

"I have to go Seth" I said to him. He didn't look at me not once, so I obeyed my Father and walked back to the bar where everyone was cleaning up. When I got back to the bar and looked where Seth was, he wasn't anymore.

This was the worst I had ever felt since I had become a vampire. I began to clean up the bar trying not to become a blubbering idiot. I felt myself on the verge of wanting to find out the several ways to kill a Vampire. I didn't deserve anything now, Edward was right at the house but now why should I get a second chance? I killed someone's other half, even though he was a shitty other half he still was one.

I had forgotten that my eyes must have been extremely red. Antonio looked at me as I broke one of the glasses while cleaning them.

"Let me help you…" he was staring directly into my eyes.

"Antonio don't touch the glass please let me do this, I beg of you don't touch it" I said. He backed away still staring at my eyes.

"Did you get contacts?" he questioned. He was the first one to notice, I guess everyone else just assumed that my eyes were like that or they just figured they were contacts.

"Yeah" I said bending down and picking up the pieces of glass. I threw them in the garbage underneath the bar. I heard someone clear their throat above me.

"You don't work for 4 months and then you come back and you're a klutz" it was my Father again. He tried to lift me off the ground but this time he pulled his hand away.

"Put some clothes on your cold" he told me in the first Fatherly tone I had ever heard. I turned around to him and pushed passed him. I couldn't take it anymore I just needed to run I needed to get out of there. I needed something. As I headed down the dark streets I began to run faster, I heard someone running behind me. I didn't look back I kept running. Then I took in a deep breath and smelled who it was.

"Angel come back here" it was Seth the voice that I always longed to hear when I was upset.

"NO Seth don't follow me I'm going to end it all" I yelled back at him.

"Angel you do anything to harm yourself and I swear to god I will join you" he shouted. I couldn't have that, I stopped we were out of sight of anyone. We were in a deserted park. I stopped and fell to my knees.

"Angel" his voice was calming within a second of him saying my name is arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"You will not end your life no matter what you did to that guy. He was a prick and he deserved it and my Sister deserves someone to treat her the right way and to not go around messing with other girls… do you know what I found out the other day?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"I didn't say anything but I saw him he was walking around town with another girl, how much more obvious can he be, he was cheating on my Sister with every girl under the sun, I didn't think it was possible for someone who was imprinted on" he said. I was still in his arms not saying anything I was just listening to his voice.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, you're a vampire it's what you crave so you've slipped up twice no big deal really both men deserved what they got" he tried to make me feel better but in all honestly it wasn't making things better.

"I want to come home Seth" I finally said.

"I want you to come home too baby" he held me a bit tighter this time.

"Carlisle and Charlie have something worked out, I think they'll be coming very soon to investigate this place. Do you work every night?" he questioned.

"Of course I'm a slave to them and that is all" I said.

"Okay I will let them know that for now you need to keep your game face on" he said to me.

"I don't know how long I can Seth I'm on the verge of re-killing myself" I said.

"When you have those urges just think of who you are hurting, Rosalie, Emmett the whole Cullen Family … and don't forget about your loving boyfriend Seth" he said. I heard his happy go lucky smile in his voice.

"Your smile is making me feel better, it reminds me of the first time I saw you with Nessie and Jake out my window" I said with a smile. He saw it and kissed me with force.

"I love it when you smile, so keep smiling my angel… oh I almost forgot" he pulled something out of his pocked.

"I thought we agreed you would leave it where the money was" I said.

"Well I decided I wanted to put it on you myself" he said. I could feel myself smiling again as I lifted my hair and let him place the chain around my neck. As soon as it fell onto my chest I grabbed the charm. My angel wings were back and for some reason having this necklace on made me feel better. I turned to look at him.

"Things are going to be okay right?" I questioned him.

"Alice see's nothing but good things ahead for now" he said with a smile.

"What about Leah? She is going to hate me forever I just know it. I can't bear to have her hating me" I said to him.

"She hates everyone, she'll get over it… I hope. I'll make sure to tell her that I saw him the other day with another girl, and I'm sure at the funeral his other females will be attending it will be that much easier to tell her that way" he said.

"I just wish there was something I could do for her I feel like shit for what I did"

"For a cold hearted blood sucker you sure have a big heart" he said.

"Your not funny Seth" I felt another smile creep up. He always did this to me, I always felt better once he was around.

"I will always protect you my angel don't have any doubt with that" I then without thinking planted a kiss onto his warm lips.

~*~*~*~*~

Another week, another night, another 50 million guys hitting on me and asking me to drink shots with them. I sighed as I poured drinks and made my tips. Henry's funeral was yesterday, Seth had told me that Leah was a wreck. He also told me that his other "girlfriends" were there. Leah understood what was going on and she wasn't that angry at me but at the same time she wanted to punch my nose in.

"Can I have a Reiner on draft please" I looked up to see a guy with dark hair and a dark mustache.

"Angel?" he questioned. I nodded and moved in closer to hear what he had to say.

"I'm chief Swan, Bella's Father. I'm here to investigate Carlisle says you have been working here since you were 14 or 15 years old" I nodded.

"We are going to get you out of here soon, tomorrow I'm bringing other officers with me. Tonight I'm just inspecting the mess" my Father passed and looked over at us but then continued walking.

"I've been doing some research on you to get some facts straight so that when we bust them we know what we are dealing with. You wanted to know if you were adopted, the answer to that is clearly yes you were. They adopted you in 2001 right before you turned a year old. You were found in a burning building in New York City. A fireman rescued you, your parents remains were no where in sight, so the officers in New York figured that your parents had abandoned you. You were given to an adoption agency in New York, I have ties with them, if you need to go and visit there if you want information. Your real last name is Hass" I could barely hear him over the music but I tuned myself into Charlie's voice.

It was something I realized that I could do I didn't bother letting it go noticed. But if I wanted to badly enough I could hear a conversation going on all of the way across the room. I could hear whispers I could hear people outside talking. I mostly blocked it out so it was never a big deal.

"We will get you to a safe environment back to Forks I can promise you that" he said to me.

"Chief Swan please thank Carlisle for me and also thank you for doing research and for helping me out" I said to him.

"No problem hun, now listen get back to work before they get suspicious I need to check out this place" he said to me. I nodded and pulled away from our conversation.

Another night another beating in the kitchen. My cold skin stung as the cracks of his belt hit my back and my rear. I didn't serve a customer quick enough or something to that matter.

"You Can't keep doing this you aren't even my real Father" I yelled. The kitchen help stopped what they were doing and eyed me.

"Get back to work" he yelled. He grabbed my arm and instantly pulled away, finally this guy had some sense of feeling.

"I don't have to listen to you, you are not my Father" I began to feel myself shouting.

"I said get back to work you worthless piece of shit" he said kicking my leg. I felt a growl in my chest. I tried to ignore it but it was there, and I knew he had heard it. With that the fight was over and I went back out to the bar to help clean.

I got home before they did I crawled into my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Angel" I heard someone whisper. I got up and looked out my window, my room was on the first floor so it was easy to crawl in and out. I opened the window a little more Seth was outside waiting. He crawled in and wrapped his arms around me.

"I miss you way too much" he whispered.

"I miss you too Seth but really once again you shouldn't be here it's not safe here" I told him.

"I think I can handle your Father" he said to me.

"Come on let's go lay in bed together I miss waking up and having you there when I do" he said to me pulling me towards the bed.

"Babe you can't stay here…" I said. He started pulling me like a little kid in a toy store trying to get his Mom to see the greatest toy in the world. He got me onto the bed and he pulled the blankets over us and wrapped his arms around me. His skin was so soft, I could feel his breath on my neck. I looked up at him still tight in his arms and kissed his lips.

We both allowed ourselves to enjoy a full make out session, it had bee a while since we were able to just let loose and be young. I ran my hands under his shirt allowing myself to feel his muscles, I reached over and started to massage his sides he moaned with pleasure. Then I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

"Shit Seth hide and what ever you see just let it happen, remember it doesn't hurt me anymore the way it did while I was human" I said to him. He got up out of the bed and hid underneath it the room was very dark so no one would be able to see him. I sat up in the bed and waited. The door burst open practically breaking it. Then the lights went on, I hated the lights it hurt my eyes. He ripped me from my spot on the bed grabbing my arms ignoring the cold sting I know that he felt. He always ignored it. Then she appeared my so called Mother. I wanted to shout Seth turn around don't watch this but I knew he was watching.

"So where did you find out about being adopted" he questioned shoving me.

"Henry told me" I said.

"Ah good old Henry, I was hoping you two would marry too bad he was murdered" my Father said.

"First off Henry and I would have never worked out, he was cheating on the girl he was seeing and he did it to me too. I have someone who could be the one and I'm pretty happy with that. But yes I know I'm adopted and really who would let you two sorry excuse for parents adopt a child? Were you ever nice to me was there ever a time in our time together that you didn't beat me or verbally abuse me?" I questioned. I crossed my arms both of them had angry expressions on their faces.

"Those people at the adoption agency thought that we would be great parents and we were great to you we taught you discipline"

"Beating someone isn't teaching them discipline" I said.

"We have heard enough lip from you tonight young lady be ready for work early 2pm-5am or even longer maybe. Then maybe you will re-think what you say to us" he pushed me with such force even I couldn't keep balance I fell to the floor and hit my head on the bed. I felt Seth's hand on my back as I lay there. They shut the door and left. I could feel myself getting upset. I didn't notice Seth had slid out from under the bed. The next thing I remember he was cradling me in his arms.

"After tonight you will never have to deal with that abuse again, what I wouldn't give to of jumped out and beat the bastard" Seth said.

"Tomorrow I'm coming home with you I don't care what it takes, tomorrow I will be in Forks" I said with a bit more confidence knowing that I had Chief Swan and Carlisle would find me a way out of this mess.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys, I didn't get many comments on the last but I can't wait to see what you guys have to say. Don't worry the story doesn't end here there is plenty more. Please let me know what you guys think of the story I need feedback it helps me write. Thank you to those reading I really appreciate it, enjoy this chapter and look for more tonight. **

14. Feels Like Home

_If you knew how lonely my life has been _

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, _

_it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

**Chantal Kreviazuk - Feels Like Home **

It was the day everything would hopefully come together, I was excited and scared at the same time. Seth had seen in full throttle the life I had lived for 16 years before Rosalie and Emmett became my parents. Seth had left a few hours ago to get ready for work, I told him to let Charlie and Carlisle handle the situation and I would see him later tonight. I was getting ready for work they were already there preparing for the night. I heard my phone go off and looked to see that it was Rosalie and Emmett calling.

"Hello?" I picked it up quickly because I had not spoken to them since I had left Forks I couldn't bare to hear their voices until I knew that I would be coming home to them.

"Hey Sweetie" Rosalie's voice sounded so sincere and I longed to hear it.

"Mom" I said with a smile.

"We are going to be waiting for you in Emmett's jeep outside of the place, the police are going to be arresting your parents, Charlie has all access to the courts and there will have to be a court date and we will be fighting for custody of you" she said seeming very confident that they would soon become my legal guardians.

"Charlie is going to escort you out he can't run around like he used to" she laughed a bit.

"The other cops and Carlisle will help out with your parents, Charlie and Carlisle have a whole plan and I know deep down this is going to work and we will have you back and you will be my daughter and you will have the life with Emmett and I that you never had with them" she said.

"I feel confident in this too Mom… tell Dad I say hi and that I miss him just as much as I miss you and to make sure he reschedules my drivers test" I had not smiled this big since I was in Forks.

"He says just make sure you don't drive like a Cullen during your test" she repeated. I heard him mumbling in the background.

Besides Emmett I heard some other background noises.

"Oh and Renesmee says hello and she can't wait to see you and demands girl time" she added.

"Tell her she gets a well deserved girl day because I need one" I said.

"It's almost two and I have to get down to the bar I'll see you guys later tonight" I said.

"Honey try to have a decent day knowing we will be there later" she told me.

"I will… oh Mom I love you" I said to her. I heard her get a bit choked up on the other end.

"We love you too" I heard Emmett say with her. I hung up the phone and couldn't stop smiling. I knew I had to like Seth said put on my game face so that they wouldn't suspect anything.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Celestial" it was Antonio the doors to the bar had just opened up for happy hour and he and I had been cleaning and preparing all day together.

"Yeah?" I questioned him.

"You know I would say something to the police about this whole thing but if I did that would mean me loosing my job and my Family and … I just wish I could and I don't want you to see it as being selfish I just need to protect them we aren't doing so well money wise and the tips pay most of our bills" he said to me. I nodded.

"Antonio don't you worry about anything okay? I can handle myself I have for years. I'm sorry about your Family" great now I felt like I would be taking this away from him.

"You are a great worker Dad should promote you or you would run this place a million times better" I told him. That gave me the best idea in the entire world.

"Yeah like that would ever happen" he said rolling his eyes.

"What if I told you I might be able to make that happen for you…. Would you do it?" I questioned.

"In a heartbeat but Miss Celestial I don't think you could pull something like that off" he said.

"Have faith I feel that something good is coming for us Antonio" I told him. He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your confidence always amazes me, you get torn down left and right by your parents and you still are able to come into work and put that smile on your face for the customers. I do have faith in you and I hope you do have a plan because you don't deserve any of this" he said. I smiled.

"I knew I liked you best out of all of Dad's employees" I said with a laugh. He smiled too.

"We better get to work before you Father does something that I could just punch him for" I nodded and turned to see a customer and a few other females waiting for their drinks.

The night seemed to drag on happy hour had just ended and a random local band hit the stage to perform music for the crowd. It was pretty loud and I had wondered when the party would be broken up. I had to tell Charlie that Antonio needed to run this place once they were sent to jail, which hopefully they would have to serve time first for the abuse and second for having a minor working at a bar. That has to count for something. I made sure that I took Antonio's number into my phone so that I could talk to him after tonight. I could not take money away from his Family it would be wrong.

I noticed Charlie walking over to the bar he had a serious look on his face. He came over and leaned over the counter.

"I have guys circling the place they are all undercover it's better that way in case they notice them. I'm going to get you out of here Angel you believe me right?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Carlisle is hanging out by the door when we make our move I want you to run to the door he will be there waiting" he said to me.

"He's going to bring you to the jeep and then get you out of here, your court date is two weeks from tomorrow you are lucky I can pull strings… most of the time it takes months for those things to happen"

"Oh Charlie would it be possible to get one of the workers here to testify?" I questioned.

"Don't you worry about that hun we have everyone's numbers who works here"

"I was wondering see that guy serving drinks over there…" Charlie nodded as I pointed at Antonio.

"Is there anyway to get him the rights to run this place?"

"We can try" he said. I smiled and thanked him. Trying is all I asked for.

Charlie waited until the crowd died down around three in the morning. He didn't want to make a big scene. The undercover guys had been roaming around the whole night looking for reasons to get him on. Fire code would be one he always went over the amount. Then it happened my Father grabbed me by the arm and threw me through the kitchen door. I noticed a guy sitting at the bar who was watching me the whole night stood up as he saw me ram through the swinging doors. I knew they were ready at that moment.

"Where's your tips?" he questioned. I had been pushed into the metal table that the food was on.

"They are my tips you can't have them" I said to him.

"Do I have to go and get it myself?" he questioned.

"Touch me again and I'll scream bloody murder, you are so lucky I haven't called the cops for your abuse yet" I said to him.

"It's because you are to scared and you wouldn't dare go behind our backs" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

"Now you listen you little brat give me the god damned money or this will be your last night on this earth no one will miss you" he said. Now this was too far he had never gone this far with me so I didn't hold back I pushed him really hard back into the swinging doors I heard a few gasps from the kitchen staff. He stumbled out and I heard a giant crash. I looked around at everyone.

"I'm sorry everyone please forgive me" I said as I ran out of the kitchen to where I had thrown him. I picked him up by the shirt when I found him lying on the floor he had a little bit of blood seeping from the cut on his head.

"I should of done that a long time ago you stupid prick" I said smelling the blood. I had to control myself I noticed Charlie and a few other officers running in my direction.

"You are so in for jail time buddy I hope you enjoy it don't ever fuck with me again" I said still holding him up to where his feet weren't touching he ground. I never realized my strength and I had been holding back for way to long. I felt my "Mother" grabbing my shirt from behind.

"Put him down" she yelled. As she did the officers reached me I could feel myself starting to get emotional. I would be going home to where I belonged.

I was growling now at him and at her I put him down but still had his shirt and he was choking. His eyes looked hurt and angry if these people weren't around what I wouldn't do to just sink my teeth in and kill another asshole.

"Angel put him down" Charlie said grabbing my "Fathers" hands and taking them into cuffs. One of the other guys went over to grab my "Mother".

"Go now" he said to me. I nodded looking at them again with my "Father" cursing and yelling at Charlie. I jumped over the bar most people had been running out of the club when the fight broke out so it was a clear run to Carlisle. I made my way to him he put his arm around me and led me outside. There were tons of cops running around checking the place and catching anyone who was in there underage. I saw the jeep across the street without thinking I first thanked Carlisle and then I ran to the jeep. I ran around to the passenger side where Rosalie was standing waiting for me. I jumped into her arms and her and I both started sobbing.

"Hey guys let's save the reunion for when we get home" Emmett said. He was right I needed to get out of there. Her and I both got into the car and Emmett sped away.

We were home and standing outside in the driveway both Mom and Dad had their arms around me. I even heard Dad get a bit emotional.

"I missed you so much" Mom cried. I now wanted to call them Mom and Dad no matter what. They were the only true parents I had and I felt like I could really call them that and mean it.

"I missed you guys I'm so glad I'm home" I said. I heard a truck down the road and knew exactly who it was. Before I knew it Esmee, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee were all outside greeting me. Nessie told me she missed me the most.

"Bella your Father is amazing I can't thank him enough" I said to her. She smiled and hugged me.

"He will do anything for Family" she said.

The truck got closer, I had missed standing in this driveway waiting for him to come for me. In a heartbeat he parked the car and jumped out running to me. His arms wrapped around me he was still in his work clothes. I practically dug myself into him with the force I used to comfort myself. We didn't say anything we didn't have to it was a silent reunion and it was amazing. He told me he took off from work the next day. Rosalie allowed him to stay the night.

"So here we are you are home now and no one can take you away from here" we pulled out the sofa bed and were lying on it staring out the big windows. The stars were extremely bright tonight.

"I'm ready" I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"You don't have to be baby I can wait my whole life" he said. I put my pointer finger over his mouth and then took it away kissing him lightly. Then he and I kept our lips locked as I grabbed onto his boxers and pulled them down slightly.

"Angel you …"

"Seth shh" I said to him. He didn't say a word after that. He just held me our naked bodies were pressed up against each other. The first time we had done this I realized how well we fit together and it happened again. He leaned over me and then laid on me making sure he was gentle. I put my head back on the pillow and moaned lightly hoping no one would hear us.

"I'm not scared when it's with you" I whispered.

"Good… Angel?" he questioned still inside of me and making every second of this amazing.

"Yes baby?" I responded.

"I'm so in love with you" he began to kiss every part of my body.

"Mongrel you are the best oooo" I felt something really great as I was speaking and he laughed slightly and me.

"Angel.."

"Yeah"

"Shh" he imitated me. I smiled and reached up for his lips as I wrapped my legs around him letting him rest for a bit and showing him what I had to offer. I didn't regret it this time and I didn't really regret it last time I just didn't really know him then. As much as the whole thing haunted me I knew that with him there was no reason to be afraid.

I was home exactly where I wanted to be. No one could take me away from this place now, I had confidence that Rosalie and Emmett would win the custody over me. I wanted to be their daughter and there was no second thinking this is what I wanted. I hope that those other parents get exactly what they deserve. I put up with it for too long and now I was finally able to be with people who really loved me. I was home here in Forks it would be my home for all eternity. I was lying here next to the guy I want to spend every waking moment with and all I can do at this moment is smile.

_Here and now is where I want to be_

_Not hangin' on some worn out memory _

_And I know the best thing for my low_

_Sometimes you just gotta, you gotta let go_

**Jadon Lavik - Let It Go**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys I'm not sure if this story is getting dull for anyone I've barley gotten any reviews from the last chapter. But I'm having a blast writing… Don't worry there will be more action coming up in the next few chapters or so, I can't wait to share it with you guys. I really hope you are all still enjoying this story and I'd REALLY like to know what you think after you read this chapter. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but please let me know what you all think… PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! Thanks again for reading. ENJOY!**

15. Shooting Star

_Well I'm going to run away and learn to fly like you_

_I'm going to go so high and swoop so low_

_You can't bring me down, going to be so proud _

**Hanson - Broken Angel **

"Look babe" Seth pointed to the sky there it was a star that shot across the sky like a meteor, I had never seen one before. Seth and I were outside lying on a blanket in the darkness with only the light of the moon shining its light on us. It was the day before the big court date and Seth and I were relaxing for the night preparing for the big day.

"I've never…"

"Shh dopey make a wish" he said in a whisper.

"Okay" I closed my eyes really tight. I prayed that everything would work out well tomorrow and that I would go home with Rosalie and Emmett and officially be their Daughter. There was something else I wished for, yes I was being greedy but I knew at least one thing had to come true.

"Did you make your wish?" he questioned.

"Yeah did you?" I asked him back.

"I sure did" he said. I nudged him in the side.

"What for?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you that much or else it won't come true don't you know the rules of a shooting star?" he questioned.

"Yeah but I want to know" I gave him the puppy dog lips and made my eyes wide. Then I started making whining noises.

"Nope not telling" he said with smile.

"You are such a jerk face" I stated pushing him.

"Yeah well you are a blood sucker what's your point?" he questioned.

"You reek like dog" I stated sitting up and crossing my arms.

He planted his lips over mine to shut me up. I pushed him down onto the blanket still kissing him.

"So are you ready to kick ass tomorrow?" he questioned. I nodded

"I'm more then ready baby" I said to him.

~*~*~*~

I twirled around in the mirror in my room. I was wearing an outfit that Rosalie and I had bought. A black pencil skirt with a white blouse and a black jacket. I had two strands of hair that hung in front of my face twirled and held back by a clip on each side. I pulled down the blouse and put the jacket over it. Then I checked myself out again.

"Honey you are going to do absolutely great today" it was Rosalie. She was all dressed up to and looked gorgeous. We wanted to make a good impression. Carlisle and Emsee were coming to support us as well as Seth.

"Hey you ladies ready?" it was Emmett all dressed in a tux something I never thought I'd see. I nodded my head and Rosalie put her arm around my shoulder and walked with me downstairs, Emmett trailing behind. Seth had a shift at the store so he was going to meet us there.

Carlisle drove us to the courthouse in Port Angeles the ride there took forever. We pulled up and I felt like I had stepped into a whole other place. The grass was green in front of the court house, Carlisle pulled up in the front. There were two sets of steps. I looked up at the building there were a lot of people walking in and out of the brick court house. It started to rain there were many black umbrellas bobbing up and down as they jogged up the stairs. There was a big clock on top that looked like a tower. Everything seemed so official and I finally was feeling the rush of it all.

"You okay?" Rosalie questioned me. Her and Emmett were sitting in the back seat with me. I looked over at her she was sitting in between Emmett and I. All I could do was nod my head, I began to feel speechless and nauseated.

"Hey, we got this" Emmett leaned over and placed his hand on mine.

"You believe me right?" he questioned. I nodded again and swallowed hard.

"I'm going to pull the car around and park you guys can get out here" Carlisle said. Rosalie nudged me slightly and I opened up the car door. I stepped out and a cool breeze blew my hair, it started to drizzle a bit too. Rosalie hooked her arm around mine and Emmett walked behind us.

When we got inside I was going even more nuts. The a fat bald guy sitting at a desk asked us why we were there, when Rosalie explained he told us what room we were in. Once in there I felt like we were in a movie. The wooden seats were lined up behind where I would be sitting. We walked through the wooden swinging door and sat in the front. There were people there that I had no idea who they were. Then I noticed two workers Antonio and Jose. They looked my way and smiled. They were sitting on my side. Rosalie Emmett and I sat down in the front.

Charlie had set us up with a lawyer Tom C. Collins he was a young guy around his mid-30's. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. A married man with 3 kids and a great record under his belt.

The judge was a thin African American lady with braids in her long hair.

She was very good looking but looked very aggressive and nasty. A few minutes later my parents walked in, they were in cuffs and two officers one of them being Charlie brought them into the court room. I didn't even look at them, I kept my eyes on the judge.

She begun the session and I was so scared I barely listened to what she had to say. When it was time to testify they had people actually tell the judge that they were good parents. When the judge choose me to go up there she had some questions to ask me.

"Celestial, when did the abuse start?" she questioned. I looked up at her I still could not look at them, even while they were each talking to her I felt like I couldn't.

"It's been going on for too long to remember, I can't remember it all … everything was okay in New York I mean I wouldn't exactly say okay, they just ignored me. I never got a present for my birthday never celebrated a birthday…" the door to the court room opened and I noticed Seth slip in. He looked at me with an encouraging smile and sat in the back. I didn't smile back I turned back to the judge seeing the look on my "parents" faces for just a minute.

"I mean none of that really matters but it's the little things that is how it started, then when we moved here to Washington things got worse, I was getting abused physically and mentally. I was pulled out of school to work, I had to work nights because Dad decided he wanted to open his dream bar. Well at the time I was around 14 or 15 and yes I worked at a bar as a minor. I served alcohol to all that came, I drank alcohol when a guy would think I was cute and they would buy me a drink. I even …. I got raped and that's when I disappeared I ran as far as I could. Rosalie and Emmett found me lying in the woods practically dying. It was Carlisle who saved me, if it weren't for him I would have never been here today. I mean honestly at the time all I wanted to do was die. Because when you have no one in your life that loves you, it makes you hurt everyday and all the time I was in pain and this one last thing threw it over the edge. I knew they wouldn't care about what happened so I decided to stay with Rosalie and Emmett they cared for me they made sure I had food in my stomach" …. more like blood.

"They even remembered my birthday like I said that's not the point… but they never physically or mentally abused me. Emmett took me to get my permit I was scheduled to get my license last month, that didn't happen. Rosalie did all of the things a Mom would do for a daughter, shop, listen and care. Those two were the most caring parents and the rest of the Cullen's they were amazing and for once in my life I felt like I was loved, like I had people who cared" I looked at the judge. Rosalie seemed touched by my words.

"Objection" my Father screamed out.

"Sir, please take a seat I'm not done here" the judge demanded.

"Celestial you say you were raped, why didn't you tell anybody?" she asked.

"He told me if I ever told anyone I would be killed"

"Can you tell us who the young man is?" she questioned.

"He was murdered and he also pretended to be my friend in a news article that my so called parents put out in order to find me because they missed me so much, they missed me enough that when they saw me again they slapped me and then I got hit with the belt EVERY NIGHT" I felt myself getting angry and I knew if I did things would get messy. I could literally kill everyone in this court house.

"It's okay hun calm down just tell me who it was" she said scrambling through her papers.

"Anthony Stiggatone, he had told me he was watching me from across the bar for a week and well I decided to be nice and take a walk with him after work. I was lonely what more did you want? I always craved attention. He was 23 and I was 16 it just wasn't a good thing. So he started kissing me he threw me against the wall of his apartment and I kept yelling no and he wouldn't stop, it wasn't my first time or anything but I didn't want it, I wanted no part." I had to stop because I felt a sob come up through my chest.

"Its okay take your time" she told me.

"Once it was over, I ran out in just my underwear and bra and that's how I was found" I finished.

"Do you find it a coincidence that another young man you were involved with was murdered?" she questioned.

"The one thing from that night that stands in my mind, he and I dated when I first moved here I was 14 going on 15 and he was 17 going to be in college, then he leaves me and shows up a few months ago dating my boyfriends sister. So the last time I saw him we were talking behind the bar. I really don't feel like there was a coincidence I mean it's weird that both of them were murdered but honestly I have no idea why they were connected. All I know is that both of the incidents left me scared"

"But the night with Henry he grabbed me and tried to have sex with me right there and then outside behind the bar, I don't know what makes me so…." I let it out sobbing at this point. I looked over at Seth to try to calm myself down, it wasn't helping.

"So… vulnerable …. I'm now scared to even get intimate or have any sort of interaction because these two decided to mess with me and now…."

"I CAN BARELY HAVE A REALTIONSHIP WITH ANYONE… it's so hard first I was abused my parents" I lifted up my shirt and showed her the marks on my back. The one's from the childhood beatings were gone, but my hard rock skin was somehow able to endure marks from the belt he used. The judge was awed.

"I'm sorry I need to step down I can't do this" I began to sob.

"Okay we're going to call up some witnesses from the bar who came here to support you" she said. I nodded my head and practically ran to Rosalie and Emmett. The both put their arms around me.

I barely listened to Antonio and Jose, I head them saying exactly what they had seen in the kitchen. Both of them both said the same things. They even remember the night with Anthony. Antonio had an interesting story that I didn't even know.

"He had bought her a lot of drinks and was waiting for her every night after work, I watched him closely he even waited for her after work a few nights and quietly followed her. Oh and your honor have you looked at the video footage I sent?" it was Antonio, he had video footage? She nodded.

"The camera's in the kitchen had stopped running, one morning while I was there cleaning I fixed them and knew that maybe one day this video would help because they did nothing but abuse that poor girl and I watched it for two years, she deserves loving and caring parents. I should of never let it go on this long, I was being selfish worrying for my Families sake and for the rape situation I doubt she had anything to do with the guys being murdered, I mean who would want someone like that stalking the streets anyway especially those of us with children" he looked at the judge.

"Yes I do understand" she said.

They decided to play the video I had never actually seen this done before but I guess the judge decided it was necessary. When I heard myself scream and saw the pained expression I looked away. I really looked this vulnerable when I was being beat by my parents. I could tell Rosalie and Emmett were a bit disgusted they had never seen things in full swing. This was all before I was raped it was actually the night of. Then another video clip from the bar itself it was Anthony watching me from a dark corner. Each night he followed me out the door without me noticing. Then there was a recording with just sound and no video, it must have been from the outside camera that never worked properly. Antonio was a genius.

I heard shuffling around and then I heard it play in my head again, the night that Henry almost had me, the night I killed him. You heard nothing but voices and struggle. Luckily right before I killed him the audio feed died. The court room was silent. I heard papers shuffling and some people coughing.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE IT'S PRIVACY THERE SHOULD BE NO CAMERA'S" my Father was getting angry again.

"SIR IF YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR SEAT NOW I'LL HAVE YOU TAKEN RIGHT TO PRISON, you already have enough on your plate having a minor work at a bar and for abuse so hold tight there mister" the judge said.

"Mrs. Henderson we would like to call you to the stand again" the judge said.

"Through all of this all we heard was about your husband abusing this young girl here, what about you where were you during all of this?" I looked over at my Father he had this look on his face saying "_If you tell anyone I'll kill you" _It was true she would always stand there, I mean she hit me a few times but I always saw tears in her eyes as she did, like he was forcing her. I watched as she dotted her eyes with a tissue.

"Mam please we need you to speak now" the judge said.

"HE MADE ME INTO A MONSTER!" she pointed right to my Father. He stood up and tried to jump over the desk in front of him. Two police officers held him down.

"I knew it was wrong from the beginning, I had intentions to end it with him and take Celestial somewhere safe, I wanted the best for her but I was never given a chance to speak. He told me he would hunt us down if I ever left" she started sobbing.

"I wish I could have been strong like her … she put up with it for so long I knew she would crack one day. She deserves better parents she really does, she looks so happy with Rosalie and Emmett it almost pains me to see it. After all the years of abuse I gave her she deserves it" she hung her head low.

"Can I please go back to my seat now?" she cried. The judge nodded.

"Can I call Rosalie and her husband Emmett up to the stand please" they both got up and I was left alone with the lawyer. He seemed very confident.

"Rosalie and Emmett what can you provide for this young lady that her previous Family could not" the judge asked.

"First of all we would never lay a hand on her, we want her to succeed if possible I would like to send her back to school so she could get herself an education. She deserves to have a normal teenage life she never had one she barely had a childhood. Emmett and I would also never lie to her she didn't know that she was adopted until a month or so ago and it hit her hard. She felt like no one wanted her and that's when we came in, we showed her what love was all about. Emmett and I would be so proud to call her our daughter…." Rosalie was lightly sobbing in a happy way though. She showed how much she cared.

"Emmett…"

"My wife said it all, she had always wanted a daughter and both of us are unable to produce. It's a miracle that she has come into our lives, we just want her to feel loved and protected and I think she feels like that when she is with us"

The judge asked them a few more questions and they answered truthfully.

"Seth Clearwater please make your way to the stand" she said. He walked up to the front of the court room and sat next to the judge stand.

"I understand you are the boyfriend, tell us when you first met her till now what difference do you see since she has been living with Rosalie and Emmett" he cleared his throat.

"When I first met her she was broken literally she would barely look at me and it took her a while to get used to even holding my hand, I always felt her shaking when I hugged her and she was a very angry, upset and confused person. I noticed as time went on she began to get more comfortable with her environment. She wasn't shaking when she touched me anymore and I noticed a significant change in her, she went from feeling like she had no one and hating herself to a person who was happy from the inside and out. She enjoys life now when she's in Forks, she is loved by everyone in that household" …..

"We will adjourn back here in an hour" she said. My Father and Mother were escorted out by the police. When everyone filed out of the court room Seth ran forward. I jumped into his arms. He kept running his hands through my hair petting me lightly.

"I think we have this" Emmett said.

"Alice was right there is nothing to worry about here" Rosalie said to me with a loving smile. I turned around, Seth still was running his hands through my hair.

"You think Alice was right?" I questioned. They both nodded.

"She's barley ever wrong" Rosalie said.

~*~*~

"Okay the court has come to a decision. After the videos and audio footage we really feel that getting Celestial out of this situation would be better for her health and happiness. As for the rape situation we can't really do much about it, it happened long ago and any traces would be gone."

"The court has come to a decision that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" Rosalie and Emmett loved the way that sounded.

"Will be given full custody over Celestial Jade. However I will have someone checking in on Celestial's progress monthly. We want to make sure this is the right place for her. We also would recommend that she see a psychologist or a therapist just to talk things out. As for the Henderson's you will be sentenced to prison for up to 5 years and once you are out you will be spending a lifetime doing community service and you also have several fines to pay off. We were also given word that Mr. Antonio Gonzalez will take over the bar and run it the correct way. The court is now adjourned, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen your lawyer will have some papers for you to sign please make sure they are in by next week" she stood up and was on her way out.

I watched as the two people who were once called my parents were being walked out in cuffs. I didn't even look at them as they walked out, I had no reason to they were no longer apart of my life.

"We did it?" I looked over at Seth he was sitting behind me. He nodded.

"Mom, Dad…." I looked over and Rosalie and Emmett.

"My beautiful daughter" Rosalie wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you guys" I said with a smile.

"Aw let me join in the group love" Seth came over and put his arm around all of us.

"Well congratulations you guys" it was Carlisle standing hand in hand with Esmee.

"We should celebrate" Esmee said her smile was even bigger.

"Once you guys get all of the paper work together let's get away from Forks for a week or two we can take a vacation" Carlisle said.

"I've never been on vacation" I said with a smile.

"Where we going?" Emmett said acting like a little kid.

"We'll take you guys to Isle Emsee" Esmee looked really excited.

"Aw you got her, her own island?" I looked up at Carlisle.

He would of blushed if he weren't a vampire.

"Seth please say you'll come with us" Carlisle said.

"I'm sure the Newton's will allow that" he said squeezing me tight.

~*~*~*

Seth looked down at me his arms still wrapped around my shoulders. We were now walking out of the building.

"So did your wish come true?" he questioned.

"Kind of, but it hasn't fully come true yet there is still a tiny part missing" I said to him with a wink.

"Did yours?" I asked.

"Kinda… it's too soon to tell" he kissed my head and we continued to head down the stairs.

We walked out of the court house and all I could do was smile. I never thought a person could smile that much. I was so happy it was finally over Emmett and Rosalie were my parents now and I couldn't be any happier. However there is still some unfinished business I needed to get to about my birth parents. For now I think I'll enjoy a nice relaxing vacation and when I come home I can worry about it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys here is a filler chapter, I need to put this chapter in for a few reasons. I hope you see why. I really had the urge to write this morning so I did. I have 3 days off from work which means you will be receiving massive updates this weekend as well as an interesting plot twist. THANK YOU for those who have been reviewing my stories. PLEASE KEEP THE COMMENTS COMING. I love hearing what you all have to say. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to leave me your thoughts on the story. **

16. Fall Into Your Eyes

_I think about your face_

_And how I fall into your eyes_

_The outline that I trace_

_Around the one that I call mine_

_Time that called for space_

_Unclear where you drew the line_

_I don't need to solve this case_

_And I don't need to look behind_

**Trapt - Echo **

I had decided on the Metallic pink 2011 Ford Fiesta, this looked like one of the cars you saw in one of those Fast & The Furious movies. I felt as if there were so many different settings I had no idea where to began. The inside was pink too, the seats were black but weren't leather, I hated that. Emmett hung two pink dice on the rearview mirror to make it look even sexier. We had just picked it up yesterday I was officially a driver, how exciting was that? Of course Seth was jealous he was driving a big old truck, everyone had to test it out yesterday.

I was on my way to the police station Charlie had called and said that he found something he thought I may like to see. I decided to go by myself I figured I could handle what ever he had for me. I pulled into the police station a small wooden building a few cop cars were lined up outside. I walked up to the glass door after getting out of the car and entered the building. A young woman in her mid to late 30's sat at a desk in the front.

"My name is Angel Cullen, I'm here to see Chief Swan" I told her. She nodded and picked up a phone. She was speaking pretty fast and then hung up the phone.

"He will be right up to get you" she said. I nodded and looked behind me. There was a small wooden bench. I decided to look human and go sit on it. About 5 minutes later he came to get me.

"Ms. Cullen" he said sounding all professional. I stood up.

"Chief Swan" I said to him. He smiled and escorted me to his desk in the back of the office. He pointed to the two seats in front of the desk.

"Please hun have a seat" he said kindly. I walked over to the two black chairs and sat down.

"I called you earlier because I found something about your parents, I actually received it from the adoption agency in New York. They said it came with you that night, for some reason it was taped onto your clothing. I think your parents wanted to let you remember them. They also explained to me that the police had come to the decision that your parents left for a reason, there was someone after them. The other people in the building said that your parents seemed very private like there was something up with them. They were dealing with someone very high in power and many times there were very odd men coming to the apartment. But besides me finding this out they mailed this over to me I just received it today" he was looking through a folder and came up with a picture he handed it to me.

It was a beautiful picture it was my real parents it had to be. My Mom had my hazel eyes my dark brown hair, my nose, I had my Dad's ears. I lifted my hands and touched my ears. Everything about them seemed real. Then there I was a small baby in their arms. They must have just come home from the hospital with me because there was a sign above them saying "Welcome home my beautiful Wife Karin and Daughter Celestial Jade" I really felt like I wanted to cry. I had a lot of hair it almost looked black in the picture. My face stood out and looked very similar to how I looked human. My Father was a tall man shaggy dark hair and had a full beard. The picture was a little beat up but everything still seemed in tack.

"Charlie I don't know what to say" I put one hand over my mouth feeling a slight sob in my chest.

"Thank you" I said.

"If you want I can do some more research I know some officers in New York we can find out if they know anything more. Maybe they are still alive, if they were would you meet them?" he questioned. I wanted to say yes but how would that make Rosalie and Emmett feel?

"It would be nice but Rosalie and Emmett are my parents now I can't just do that to them" I said.

"Do you want us to check this out more or should we stop here?" he questioned.

"For now this is enough for me, I had to know that they loved me and when I look at this picture with them both looking at me and not at the camera so much. And this sign in the background. They loved me they really did I can sense it and that is all I needed to know, if they happen to show up in my life I mean I guess I could handle that but I would never go with them, I could never go with them I'm with Rosalie and Emmett now and I'm not turning my back on them" he nodded.

"I understand, I will do what I can I mean we may not ever find anything. If you want we can just work on it like a side project there is no need to make it a major case. I'll just put out the word if anything comes up we will let you know" he said with a smile.

"I like that" I said.

~*~*~*~*~

I pulled up to the Newton's store in Forks. It was a cute little place it definitely had a woodsy feel to it. I saw a couple of hikers and hunters enter through the glass doors. I walked in there was a tall guy with blonde hair at the register. I looked around the store and there he was, in his boots, tight jeans and work shirt for Newton's. He was talking to some guy about camping equipment when he spotted me. I smiled and waved.

"Hi can I help you?" it was the pale blonde kid that stood behind the register.

"Oh no thank you I was just coming to visit my boyfriend…"

"Oh your Angel it's nice to finally meet the famous Angel, I'm Mike Newton" he said with a smile. I didn't want to shake his hand so I just nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you" I said with a smile.

"Do you own this place?" I questioned.

"Well my parents actually own it, but at the moment I'm managing it. I guess I was destined to inherit this place" he said with a laugh.

"You don't look so thrilled" I said.

"Well you know that just makes me stuck in Forks for the rest of my life" he said with a smile.

"There's not much out there, I'm from New York I've seen too much it's a lot nicer here" I said. He laughed.

"Well that's good to know, got to go ring up a customer" he said with a smile.

"It was really nice to meet you and I hope you two have fun on your vacation my parents said it was okay to give him off, they understand it's been rough" he said with a caring smile.

"Thank you Mike" I said to him. He nodded and headed back to the cash register. Then I felt muscular arms grab me from behind, I jumped slightly knowing who it was but not expecting it.

"Hey Baby" he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, look at what Charlie got from New York" I held the picture up and handed it to him as I twirled out of his arms.

"Wow they look just like you" he said with a smile. I nodded feeling the lump in my throat again.

"Hey" he took a free hand and lifted my chin.

"Don't cry they look really happy with you in their lives, they look at you the way Rosalie and Emmett do, isn't that what you wanted to know?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Hey don't go soft on me now" he said laughing and lightly kissing my lips.

"Charlie is going to try to find out what really happened to them" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"He said that they most likely aren't dead that they could very well be alive, they had to escape from someone. A few neighbors had seen weird men coming to the house every so often"

"Mafia maybe?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe they knew they wouldn't attack me and they left me hoping someone would find me there" I said.

"Yeah there is no real way to protect yourself from that especially with the Mafia they are cruel individuals" he said.

"Yeah…. Well I'm going to let you get back to work I have some more packing to do, we are leaving tomorrow I can't believe it" I said with a smile.

"I know I'm so excited, plus we have Ness and Jacob coming along which should be a fun time" Seth replied.

"You are going to spend the night right? So we can leave early for the airport?" I questioned.

"Yeah it's no problem" he smiled.

~*~**~

There was one more thing that I needed to do. I hadn't been able to do this since I've been back. I pulled up to Seth's house. I looked up at the door and hesitantly walked up to it. I knocked on the door softly. Mrs. Clearwater came out to greet me.

"Seth is at work hun" she said with her friendly smile like always.

"I know, but I'm not here for him. Is Leah home?" I questioned. She nodded.

"She's in her room you can go" I thanked her and noticed her watching me as I walked to her room. I knocked.

"Go Away" she said.

"Leah it's Angel can I come in please?" I questioned. I heard some shuffling and then she opened the door. She looked like hell, how long had she been in there? Her eyes were puffy and blood shot.

"What do you want?" she questioned with an angry tone.

"I came to talk to you" I told her. She hesitantly opened her door and let me in. She ran over to her bed discarding all of the tissues piled on her bed.

"So you are here to talk let's hear it" she said with an attitude.

"Look I know killing Henry wasn't exactly in your best interest or mine, I know that you loved him, and I don't know what I'd do if someone killed Seth" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Get on with it" she said.

"Leah listen I didn't have to come over here and apologize to you but I'm here and I want to talk" I said to her.

"I mean I know you imprinted on him and all… I just really he was an absolute scum bag, Seth told me about the other girls at the funeral. You don't deserve that Leah you deserve better and I'm sorry you had to imprint on such an asshole, but that doesn't mean that you can't fall in love again" I said to her.

"I don't want to fall in love I've been burned twice first by Sam and now by YOU" She said as a few tears ran down her face.

"Look I don't really know what Sam did to you but I can tell it hurt you, but have you ever been raped Leah? Have you ever had several guys try to pull your pants down and fuck you against your own will? Once that has happened to you there is hurt beyond a whole other level. Your so called awesome boyfriend Henry he tried to get me in the alley there is even audio clips of it. Falling in love after that is impossible. Leah he cheated on you left and right he even tried to cheat on you with me, and he did cheat on me with you. Honestly what kind of a guy sleeps around with girls who aren't his girlfriend. And what normal guy rapes a young girl?" I questioned her. She looked at me.

"He tried to rape you?" she questioned.

"Seth never told you?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"It was that night in the alley at work he had my shorts down he was so close to sticking that god awful thing inside of me. I felt it rub up against me and I freaked I couldn't let what haunted me as a human haunt me again as a vampire. It wasn't worth it Leah so I did what I had to do. You have to understand that, I'm still working on my self control you know how hard it is not to attack every human I see? The Cullen's are lucky I'm not wild and I'm very calm"

"I feel like I did the world a favor in a way I hated the fact that I killed two guys but you know what if you had a daughter would you want those two idiots running around?" I questioned. She shook her head "no" with tears still streaming down her face.

"I just…. I was so happy and so in love that I blocked out all of the signs, GOD ANGEL I KNEW HE WAS CHEATING ON ME! I remember I saw his truck in the parking lot at La Push beach a few weeks prior to all of this, and I was about to go up to the truck when I heard a girl moaning his name, and sure enough there he was fucking another girl in the truck" she started to bawl.

"He told me that he didn't want to have sex with me yet and that he wanted to wait because he loved me and he said it was better if we waited until we were married" I walked over to her and placed my arm around her.

"Damn you smell" she said to me.

"Believe me Leah I wish I had nose plugs" I heard her laugh a bit.

"I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm sorry we both got caught up in his act I wish that you would just stop hating me Leah" I told her.

"Angel, to be honest I don't hate you I actually think you are so great for my Brother. He's been burned before too and I'm sure he has told you about that other girl, he deserves someone like you I've noticed although he was always happy go lucky and never showed his hurt feelings I always saw it and knew but since you came around he whistles around the house, he never did that. I even caught him singing in the shower" she laughed.

"Well Leah I don't hate you at all, the night I killed Henry I was ready to kill myself because I felt like how would Leah ever face me again when I killed the one she loved" I said.

"I'm glad you didn't" she said.

~*~*~

I felt so relieved after my talk with Leah, I knew that deep down she was just struggling from something. She really was and I just wanted her to like me and be happy that I was with her brother. I drove back home and was ready to show off the picture that Chief Swan had given me. In just a few short hours my Family and I would be on a plane to Isle Esmee. Alice had felt uneasy about the vacation but didn't see anything, that worried me a bit but I was not going to let that ruin my first vacation, I knew deep down that everything would work out.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great weekend it was nice to have one off. But I had forgotten my breaking dawn book and the description of Isle Esmee escaped my mind. And now that I'm home I can write because I have the book. So I wanted to thank all of you for your awesome comments and for all of you who have added this story to your favorites over the past few days. THANK YOU! So here is another chapter I hope you guys enjoy I need opinions let me know what you think, there is also brief sexual content just a caution. Well thanks again for reading and don't forget to ENJOY! **

_**17. Bitter Shade **_

_She was standing there by the broken tree_

_Her hands were all twisted she was pointing at me_

_I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes_

_She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky_

_She said ' Come on over to the bitter shade,_

_I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved'_

_Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign**. **_

**Robert Pattinson - Let Me Sign **

I patted Seth's back as he hurled his head over the side of the yacht and let it all go. We had been on the beautiful white yacht for about a half an hour when Seth started feeling sick. Jacob and him were playing some sort of card game with Carlisle and Emmett when he jolted from his seat and placed his head over the side. Luckily I wasn't human anymore if I were I would of lost myself just hearing him vomit. Jacob sat back and laughed as Nessie covered her mouth in horror.

Everyone decided to come on the trip with us which was nice Carlisle said the house could handle all of us, well mainly because the only ones who really slept were Jacob, Seth and Nessie liked to nap every now and then. She still had partial human in her even though she was stuck being seventeen forever.

I turned my attention back to Seth as he started making noises I never heard coming out of a human. I lifted his shirt and started to rub his back as soft as I could.

"Hey man can I get you anything?" Emmett came over and stood to the side of him hoping not to catch any side ways vomit. Seth nodded and coughed a bit before he answered.

"Water please" he choked. Emmett nodded and head to the cooler to grab him a bottle of water. Once he felt okay he leaned back and I caught him in my arms, it was a bit difficult with him being a 6'7 string bean, but my strength luckily could handle him. I fell down with his head lying on my chest. Emmett handed me the bottle of water.

"Thanks Dad" I said. He smiled and nodded handing me the water bottle. The sunlight was just about to come up from the ocean. I looked back down at Seth and opened the water bottle for him. When he was about to take a sip he jolted up again and over the side he went. I heard Jacob still snorting.

"All those years of fishing with your Dad and you still can't deal with it" he said with a laugh. He didn't have to turn around to give Jacob a piece of his mind.

"Ugh, how much longer of this torture?" he questioned. I looked over at Carlisle who seemed a bit concerned.

"About an hour" Seth moaned with horror. He placed himself back onto my chest pushing the water bottle away as I handed it to him.

"I just want to sleep" he moaned. I closed up the water bottle and lightly ran my hands through his hair. I was happy to hear him snoring 10 minutes later. He deserved a nap. I had kept him up all night, well it wasn't really my idea to stay up but then again I couldn't say no.

An hour later we had arrived at the docks, the boat pulled up and jolted a bit as we stopped. Seth stirred a bit in my arms opening his eyes slowly.

"Are we there yet?" he moaned.

"Yes" I said leaning down and kissing his head.

"Feeling any better?" I questioned. He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey man get your lazy ass up we're here" Jacob stated standing over us. He moaned and kicked Jacob's leg. I laughed as Jacob hopped around for a good five seconds.

He stood up and the boat rocked a little I noticed he put his hand over his mouth, but nothing happened. I stood up next to him and let him use me for balance as we stepped out onto the dock. The morning sun was new in the sky and as we approached I started to see the shimmering skin of my Family.

I placed my pink backpack over my shoulders and one of my carryon suitcases. Emmett helped with Seth's things since he was still a bit on the sick side. Once off the dock there was a sandy path on both sides was flowers and tons of shrubbery. Seth still clung to me hopefully the sea sickness would pass soon. We walked two by two I was right behind Carlisle and Emsee they were holding each other so close. I could tell how excited she was to be back on her island.

We finally came up to a house that looked quaint yet like a mini mansion. On both sides of the door were two square windows. I felt Seth let go of me as we reached the porch. We all set our suitcases down there for the time being. Carlisle opened up the door and the house seemed homely. The big white open room with large windows on the opposite side reminded me of being home. I noticed the water was not too far and the morning sun was shining on the surface of the clean water.

"Wow Carlisle you sure know how to please a lady" I said. He smiled.

"This is the best gift besides himself that he has given me" she said turning back to us with a smile.

I was eyeing the place in awe.

"Nessie this is where …"

"Yeah please no" she stated holding out her hand to Edward who was about to tell the story of Nessie being conceived here.

"Dad c'mon don't make me puke" she said. He and Bella laughed.

A few hours later Seth was feeling like himself again I made him some toast and soup. I still remembered how to cook, Jacob had me make him food as well.

"Mutts are always hungry aren't they, I'm surprised you don't beg at the table for scraps" I said to Jacob as I made some eggs for him. I was making him a special omelet that I used to make when I was human. I felt something rubbing against my leg and looked down to see Jacob rubbing his head against me panting like a pup.

"Jerk get off of me" I said with a laugh. I gave them their breakfast and they ate it quickly anxious to start their vacation on a remote island.

Everyone was on the beach. Rosalie was lying on a beach chair looking like she was trying to get a sun tan, she had on her expensive sun glasses. Emmett and Edward were throwing a Frisbee back and forth over Rosalie. While I watched Bella was sitting next to Rosalie taking it all in. I'm guessing she was remembering her honeymoon with Edward. Carlisle and Emsee were walking the shore with bare feet, they had their pant legs rolled up. Alice and Jasper were doing the same thing except they were collecting several different shells on the beach.

Seth and Jacob had on their swimming trunks. Seth's was a blue colored suite and Jacob was wearing a red one. Nessie let me borrow her bikini. It was black with a small flower on my right boob, and the bottom had a flower along the top of the bathing suite. While Nessie wore a cheetah print suite.

We all ran towards the beach splashing Emsee and Carlisle in the process. I dove under and realized I had no need to worry about the water. I wasn't going to drown. I watched all of the fish swim past me. Some of them were bright colors my eyes didn't burn and it was great. I pulled myself up and jumped when I came face to face with Seth.

"Thought you were just going to stay under there" he said pulling me into his arms.

"It's amazing Seth I don't even need to come up for air I could stay under there all day" I snickered. He pulled me closer and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Did I mention that you look absolutely sexy in your bikini" she said.

"I know I do" I responded back being a smart ass. He planted a deep kiss on my lips.

"Look a porpoise" Nessie shouted pointing to a few of them jumping out of the water.

"Oh they are so neat, why won't they come over here though?" I asked.

"Because you reek" Seth whispered.

"You know that's getting old mongrel" I stated pushing his chest.

"It will never get old" he said grabbing me.

"Not as old as you" I said as he grabbed me and took me under water with him.

~*~*~*~*~

Night approached quicker then I had wanted it to, we had made a fire on the beach that night. It was a lot of fun Jacob and Seth had their marshmallows like usual. The rest of us just enjoyed the beautiful moon light bouncing off the water. Seth and I lay in a hammock we were closer to the beach then everyone else. The fire was still in sight and the whole night was perfect.

"So are you enjoying your vacation?" he questioned.

"It's amazing well minus you getting sick" I said to him.

"Hey it's not my fault it was a bit rough"

"Seth, the boat barely rocked until you puked over the side" I said.

"Hey you can't tell me that if you were human you wouldn't of puked" he said rocking the hammock a bit.

"Nah I can hold my own" I told him.

"Rock'n this boat won't that make you sick?" I questioned as I felt us swinging faster.

"No, but it will do this" he started to chuckle as the hammock swayed faster and both of us fell off, he landed on top of me and we both couldn't help but laugh. As much as I wanted to smack him I couldn't I kissed him instead. I didn't fool around with this kiss I planted it full on.

I felt myself getting turned on by the whole atmosphere, it was romantic, although very hot we were technically on a deserted island together. The moon light was beautiful and the waves crashing onto the shore was even more beautiful. I grabbed the back of his hair and pulled it as he placed his hands on my side.

"You don't know how bad I want you right now" he whispered into my ear.

"Believe me I do" I whispered back. I pulled him in for another long drawn out kiss. He pulled away and held out his hand. I reached up and he lifted me up off my feet holding me like a baby.

"Where are we going?" I questioned with a smile. He didn't answer me and we didn't go far. We were now out of sight of everyone but the moon was still in full view.

"I've always wanted to make love on a beach" he said.

"So then what are you waiting for?" I questioned pulling him in close.

I felt his hands grace my sides as they slowly and carefully made their way up my shirt. Before he went further he always looked at me for approval. He always made sure that I wanted what he wanted. I always did want it I was just afraid, I still fear the whole thing but not as much when I'm with him. I felt his fingers gently make its way to my bathing suite bottom. He pulled them down slowly rubbing the side of my leg in the process. He pushed me gently up against a tree. I pushed him away slightly.

"I'm sorry" he placed his hands on both sides of my face rubbing my cheek with his thumbs.

"I didn't mean to push you against a tree" he whispered. I looked down and then back up at him.

"I know you aren't going to do anything bad to me" I said.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" he questioned.

"I've never been so sure" I replied. He hesitantly went in and kissed me again. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his strong body. I felt him inside and I moaned lightly and held onto him. I never enjoyed sex but with Seth it wasn't sex it was love.

"This is going to be an amazing week" he said to me. We were walking down the beach it was still dark but that didn't stop us. The break of dawn was coming up over the beach line again. I kicked at the sand with my bare feet as we walked. His hand slid perfectly into mine.

"Can we just uproot our lives and live here together forever just you and I no one else?" I questioned him.

"If we could but unfortunately there is a real world out there that we have to go back to" he said.

"Stupid real world" I said with a small laugh.

We strolled along the beach in silence as the night sky began to turn purple and I saw a bit of orange from the sun. The island was still in the dark. We had stopped on one part of the beach to watch the sunset. We sat down on the damp sand with my head on his shoulder. I listened as the tree's and bushes behind us rustled.

There was no wind so I had no clue how the trees behind us were moving. I jumped a bit but he didn't notice he was snoring. How that boy could fall asleep sitting up with no support was beyond me. I let him go and put him down gently on the sand. I'm sure he wouldn't mind he'd just wash the sand out of his hair later.

The sound seemed to be getting closer and if I had a beating heart it would jump out of my chest. I heard a noise but it was only Seth snoring loudly again. I crouched down as I pushed through the shrubbery. The noise grew closer as I used my senses to pick up on what it was. The smell was familiar not just the scent it wasn't human. What I smelled was vampire, but the smell was stronger then most it was almost like it was singing to me. Vampire blood hung thick in the air and I could feel myself freeze as something flew past me.

"Angel you there" a familiar voice rang in my ears as I sensed the vampire here with us on this island quickly ran south and was about 2 miles away when I heard the voice calling me. I placed my hand on the tree next to me and fell to my knees. What was that? What ever it was it can't be good, I would have to let the others know or maybe they already did? Maybe Alice had seen something but didn't know where I was to tell me.

"Angel" it was a tired voice. I knew it was Seth's he was a few inches behind me and I heard his footsteps on the ground below.

"Angel baby get up why are you on the ground?" he placed his arms underneath my arms and lifted me. I felt myself staring off into space trying to track in my mind where this vampire was heading. What was happening to me why was I able to pin point the exact location of this scent no matter how far it went I could still smell it.

"We aren't alone on this island" I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for your comments and also for all of those who have added the story once again to their favorites. I noticed a lot in the past day and I'm really excited about that. Now here is where the fun is going to start well not really I want to drag this out to make you guys want more. This will be the last filler chapter before I start the real action.. I just have to plan out how I want it to go… I hope everyone enjoys this chapter even though its short and a filler… let me know!! AND THANK YOU!!**

18. My Last Breath

The sun faded and furious clouds took it's place in the sky. Seth lifted me from my spot on the ground as the rain drops began to get heavier. In the distance the rumble of thunder wasn't pleasant. The morning sky almost turned to dusk. I looked at him unsure of what had just happened, the ran began to fall down my face causing droplets to form.

"Let's get you out of the rain" he said pulling on my arm.

"Seth I'm not going to get sick I'm dead remember?" I questioned.

"Stop saying that" he said stopping and turning to face me.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" I questioned.

"We are not alone on this island someone else is here"

"I'm sure it was just someone checking up on us it can't be anything to worry about or else Ali…"

"ANGEL" Alice….

I heard her running to find us she was back near the house but she was getting closer by the second. Seth looked scared as he noticed the tiny figure appear. The rain began to get heavier as Alice grew closer.

"There you are" she said finally seeing us behind all of the trees.

"What's going on?" Seth questioned.

"Come back to the house right away please I don't want you wandering around alone well not alone" she looked at Seth.

"Rosalie is worried sick, I've been feeling really off lately and I can't get a proper vision because of Jacob and Seth. Did anything happen?" she looked at my expression and then back at Seth's.

"Alice we aren't alone" I told her.

"I sensed that" she said.

"Why don't we go back to the house and talk about this, so you can get some clothes on your still in your bathing suite" she said eyeing me. I laughed hesitantly. Seth took my hand and the three of us ran back to the house. Everyone was in the living room watching a movie on the big screen T.V. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed. Once I was dried off I went back out into the kitchen where Alice was. I sat down at the table it looked like she was concentrating on something.

"So what happened out there?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure I mean it was weird, I smelled another Vampire who ever it was their blood was strong, I never thought that a Vampire's blood could be so potent to me" I said to her.

"That's really odd, none of us including Jacob have smelled anything along those lines are you sure that is what you smelled?" she questioned.

"I'm positive, I heard them in the bushes where Seth and I were and when I went to go check they were about to come out at me when Seth woke up and they must of ran at that point because I tracked…."

"Tracked?" she questioned.

"It was like I knew where they were I could hear them as they got further and further away it was like something inside of me went off like they had been inserted with a location devise so that I would know where they were going" I said to her.

"Do you know where Emmett is right now?" she questioned.

"Yeah he's at the docks" I said not even knowing how I came up at that conclusion.

"Carlisle" Alice called. Both Carlisle and Seth appeared at the same time. I had been right Emmett was down at the docks grabbing some things that a boat had brought over from the main land. Rosalie had gone with him.

"What's going on?" they both asked at the same time.

"Angel feels something is here on this Island with us, I knew coming here was a bad idea I felt something was up but the wolfs are making it difficult for my visions. I mean either way if we stayed home or came here I sensed something weird, but I wasn't sure what it was" she said.

"Also we have ourselves our own tracker" Alice stated proudly.

"I can actually do something?" I questioned her. She nodded.

"That's how you knew exactly where this other Vampire was" she said.

"And Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah that too" Seth was now standing behind me his hands were tense on my shoulders.

"Well I guess I'll be more useful now" I said.

"You were always useful" Carlisle added.

"Let me hear more about this other Vampire on the Island?" he questioned.

"Well this morning I heard something and I went to see what it was I smelled it's blood it was strong and the scent of the blood reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my fingers on it, I'm not sure if it was friendly or not but right before Seth woke up it was right there with me. I felt something pass me as he called out my name it was like who ever it was they were scared" I said. I folded my hands together on the table and looked over at Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett came in with a few bags from the mainland.

"It's getting pretty bad out there" Emmett stated. He and Rosalie were drenched.

"The wind is picking up too" she stated showing off her messy hair. I didn't say anything just eyed them as they put the stuff away.

"Something wrong?" they both questioned. Rosalie grabbed the chair next to me and sat down.

"There is another Vampire here with us" I said not wanting to explain the whole thing again.

"Who?" Rosalie sneered. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not sure none of us are yet but Alice thinks even if we were home we would have to deal with who ever it is" I said.

"I'll mess them up if they try to mess with my daughter" Emmett stated as he placed his hands on Rosalie's shoulder.

"I think we all will we've gone through enough of people trying to take her away from our lives" Seth said. Emmett nodded.

"Alright so let's not get all crazy let's try to enjoy our vacation please it's my first vacation and I'm not going to let some Vampire ruin it for me, everything seems to get ruined I won't let this be one of them" I pushed the chair away from the table hitting Seth in the crotch. He bent down a bit as I started to walk away.

"Angel" his voice sounded weak. I heard Emmett snicker a bit it helped them lighten up the situation slightly. I head his footsteps behind me as I made my way to the big windows to watch the storm brewing over the ocean. The waves were rocking the waters, the boat docked on the water was swaying uncontrollably. I had hoped who ever brought us the packages from the mainland were safely in a shelter and not in those waters. I watched as lightning went from the clouds into the water. Several strikes at once. I felt arms go around me and it made me jump.

"Don't do that" I stated pulling out of his grip.

"Hey I'm sorry" he tightened himself around me.

"Nasty storm huh?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Hey I promise we won't let who ever is here ruin your vacation once this storm is over you and I will take a whole tour of this island we will race each other down the beach, climb some rocks and just enjoy our time here, do you hear me we are not letting this thing get you" he said.

"Wish we could play some baseball but it's way to windy out there" I heard Emmett say as he and Rosalie entered the living room. I didn't really pay much attention to their conversation or the movie they were watching I just stared out the window at the storm.

"Don't you ever get tired of standing?" I didn't realize how long I was standing there the storm was getting brutal and it was finally around 3pm in the afternoon and it looked like it was 10pm. The darkness clouded the island. I think that Seth went to go and take a nap but I really didn't even remember.

"Hey Angel" it was Seth nudging me.

"Hey sorry I got…" the lights flickered.

"I got…" the light shut off completely and there was no light from anywhere.

"Is everyone okay?" I heard Edward questioned. Everyone said yeah at almost the exact same time. I clung onto Seth as the lighting strike hit the sand on the beach not even a mile away lightning would always scare me as a kid. I used to hide under the bed when ever a storm would brew.

"Alright everyone calm down I'm going to go check the circuit breaker, I do have a backup generator somewhere" Carlisle said.

"It's okay honey we can see okay" I heard Esmee say. That was funny because my eyes were not adjusting to the darkness so well. I heard something outside again, and when I turned towards the glass window I saw two red eyes peering in at me. I screamed bloody murder and this time literally jumped into his arms.

"Angel what happened?" Emmett and Rosalie ran over to Seth and I.

"There's someone out the window" I said pointing towards the window. Emmett walked closer and the only sound to be heard was the roar of the thunder in the distance.

"Why don't we take you away from the storm" Seth said.

Seth brought me into one of the bedrooms of the house. The walls were blue and the bed was pretty big. It looked like the rest of the house. He put me down on the bed and sat there with me running his hands through my hair. I didn't let the eyes in the window bother me I just closed my eyes and enjoyed Seth's company.

~*~*~*~*~

Luckily the next morning things went back to normal the sun was shining brightly and the water was calm. It was warm again but that didn't bother us. The rest of the night consisted of Seth and I relaxing in the room.

Seth was still snoring away I let him sleep because he barely slept since we got to the island. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting outside on the porch in nice wicker chairs watching the sunrise. I opened the door and came outside to see what everyone was up to.

"Good morning Angel" Rosalie stated looking over at me. I smiled and walked over to where they were.

"Would it be okay if I possibly took a walk I won't go far I promise" I said to them. They both nodded and agreed that it was okay as long as I didn't go too far. They didn't want anything happening to me.

So I decided to go down to the spot on the beach where I had the encounter with the other vampire on this island. I snooped around looking for the scent that was there the other night. I heard rustling again in the far distance. I decided to sneak up on the sound rather then call out to see if anyone was there. I slowly approached where it was coming form. There was no wind or no breeze in the air.

I took in a deep breath smelling the air and smelling the scent again. It was getting stronger as I walked south a bit more. The blood was strong and I really needed to know why it was familiar to me. I heard the rustling to the left and crouched down low to find out where it was. I approached it slowly as I felt something run behind me quick enough for me to not see.

I quickly turned the way I felt the breeze behind me go. I followed it and heard movement again. Before I could get any further I heard a growling noise. The vampire finally came out of hiding and lunged for me. I started to feel myself growl and I lunged myself toward them too.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Once again thank you for all of the favorite story adds and comments, this is the most comments for any of my stories and by the way this one is only getting started. This chapter was hard for me to write because I needed to decide what I was going to do, so I hope you guys will continue to read this story the end of this chapter is a bit emotional, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.. This is a crucial part especially the next chapter. Thank you again for the comments and thank you again for reading Broken Angel.**

**19. My Suicide **

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with the hostile vampire lashing at me. She was on top of me, her hair was dark brown her face familiar and her eyes were red with anger. She wasn't hungry she was angry. I lashed back at her throwing her down to the ground.

"What do you want from me" I growled as I began to hiss at her.

"You" she hissed back. I pinned her down with both of her arms on either side of her head.

"Tell me what you want from me?" I questioned. She didn't answer she just looked at me.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled again. She shook her head.

"Angel baby where are you?" it was Seth I heard him on the beach. I wanted to yell and tell him where I was but I figured that would just cause an even bigger commotion.

"Baby come on don't do this I have a whole day planned for us" he called again. I growled showing my teeth to the vampire below, she did the same. She struggled to get out of my grip.

"GOD DAMNIT ANGEL ANSWER ME" he was now yelling. As I was distracted she rolled me back over onto my back and began to snip at me. It seemed like she was trying to take a chunk out of me because she kept snapping for my neck.

I reached up and grabbed her neck I had her tight in my grip.

"What do you want?" I questioned again. She and I both knew that Seth was close she got up off of me and ran away into the woods. I knew exactly where she was headed she had gotten all of the way to the other side of the island by the time Seth had found me lying on the floor.

"Oh my God Angel" he ran directly over to me noticing a few rips in my clothes.

"Are you okay?" he questioned with a worried look. I nodded as he lifted me from the ground. When I was standing I wrapped my arms around his body I really wasn't scared or anything mainly angry. I needed to calm myself down and putting my arms around him was a secure place for me to calm down. Although the first time I got angry around him I lunged for him.

"I'm fine really" I said lying to him.

"Why were you on the floor and why were your clothes ripped?" he questioned.

"I got a bit lost well not lost but I was looking around at some things and I tripped" I lied trying not to ruin my vacation or make anyone worry.

"I told you to wait for me your clumsy ass can't go out on it's own" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"My clumsy ass can do what it damn pleases" I said pulling away and putting on a smile. I did not want him to know what had just happened still and I had to play it off like I was still in a good mood.

"Let's hit the rocks today I hear there are some amazing spots on the island where you can see everything, let's get back to the house so that we can grab some equipment, Jake and Ness are going to tag along" he said.

"Okay" I smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let's go mongrel's or have you guys never climbed rocks before?" Nessie and I were halfway up the rocks waiting for our men to get up them.

"We are old what more can I say" Jacob stated. Nessie and I snickered as we made our way to the top of the rocks. Once on flat ground we both ran to the other side to check out the rest of the island. We waited for them to climb up.

"Oh wow look over there" I pointed out across the island. It was beautiful even from up here you could see the porpoises jumping out of the water. The waves looked like white lines from up here. We were above most of the trees and it was amazing. Finally the guys pulled their way up. They both ran to where we were wrapping their arms around us.

"This is amazing" Seth whispered into my ear.

"I'm glad we did this today I needed to see this" I told him.

"Anything for my blood sucker" he said. I elbowed him in the stomach slightly.

"Time to eat" Jacob stated taking out the snacks he had in his back pack.

"Are you guys always hungry?" I questioned. They both nodded and attacked what Jacob had.

Once the sun had almost finished going down we decided it would be best to head back to the house. On our way back to the house I felt something wasn't right, I made myself stop as we came closer to the house. Seth stopped along with me as Jake and Nessie made their way forward.

"Seth something's not right, I thought I heard something" I told him.

"Then lets get back to the house" he stated as he tried to pull me with him.

"No, I want to check it out" I told him. He eyed me with a confused look on his face.

"Its better if we go and get Emmett or someone to go with us" he said sill tugging on my arms pleading with me to go back.

"No Seth listen to me what ever they want apparently its me" I said to him pulling my hand free.

"You don't know that" he said grabbing for my arm I pulled away.

"Well you know when you found me this morning?" I questioned.

"I kind of lied to you, the vampire attacked me I brushed it off because I didn't want anyone including Rose and Emmett to worry and you most of all you worry enough about me" I said to him.

"SO you thought that lying would make it better?" he questioned.

"No I never said that I just didn't want anyone to worry okay?" I questioned.

"Well it doesn't matter weather you lie or tell the truth everyone is worried now that there is someone here, and this makes things a bit worse, and now that the thing attacked you we really should tell someone" he said.

"Seth listen to me I don't want to ruin anyone's vacation okay?" I questioned.

"Not okay" he tried to pull me again.

"Seth let go" I growled under my breath. He let go of my hand and looked at me, I had never seen an angry look on his face like I had seen then.

"Fine Angel have it your way just don't come crying to me when it hurts you" the look in his eyes were fierce.

"Fine Seth just go" I said turning around and heading back out into the deep forest of the island. The sun had gone down and it was dark, and I was alone. If he wanted it this way then so be it I would handle this monster by myself. I passed the rocks that we had climbed earlier today, I could sense where the vampire was she was once again on the other side of the island. By the time I had reached the other side of the island time must of slipped me by because I could sense morning was on the horizon. I had been walking all night tracking her.

Her scent got stronger as I approached an un-familiar part of the island. Another beach and a different set of waves crashed onto shore. It now officially looked like a deserted island. I stood at the foot of the ocean watching the water touch my sneakers. I heard something behind me I knew they had been standing there watching me. The scent made me know exactly who it was. I turned around and there she was. What was left of the moonlight glared off of her pale complexion. Her dark brown hair flowed with the wind on this side of the island. I noticed she still had red eyes and it reminded me of something you see on a poster. Her eyes glared with anger and fear.

I felt a growl in my chest as she appeared, she eyed me stalking forward slowly. I did the same, as she approached me I started for her too. When we were finally close enough to almost touch we circled each other. Both of us crouched down really low not once did either of us stop our movement, the second one of us did it would be over for the person who stopped.

"So are you going to answer me now?" I questioned growling. She kept herself focused on me her target and I did the same for her.

"There is no need to explain where I'm from or who I'm" she sneered. I squinted my eyes in anger as she snapped forward at me slightly and I moved myself back.

"Well then why are you here for me? Because I'm sort of a new born?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"I'm here for you" she said.

"Yes I grasp that concept already but who sent you?" I questioned her again.

"That I cannot say" she said.

"Well if you cannot see then I cannot keep up this charade of letting you prance around me, your dead blood sucker" I leaped forward at her and she did the same once again. I pushed her down to the ground but she escaped my grip. Once she was out of my grip I lost sight of her. I looked around in every direction looking for a sign of where she might me. I heard her not until she was directly on top of me she had jumped from somewhere unknown knocking me to my knees.

I hissed at her as she grabbed my neck, then using my head I pushed myself back into her causing my head to jam right into her mouth. She sounded like a hurt puppy when I did this to her. I stood up and began to circle around her. She got up after being stunned for just a moment and started her circling.

"You really don't want to mess with me youngling" she snickered. I growled at her.

"Who's to say that I can't mess with you, your lucky its me and not anyone in my Family they could all kick your ass in a heart beat but no you have me aren't I easy enough practice for you or am I too much?" I questioned her. She leaped forward knocking me onto my back. I kept holding her back as she snapped in both directions. I didn't realize how close we were to the water. While she was on top of me fighting a big wave rushed water directly towards us causing me to be buried under the water. Thankfully I needed no oxygen so I could still fight her. The tide tried to pull us closer to the water. I could taste the salt water it was gross.

Then as she was distracted by another wave coming ashore I grabbed onto her wrists holding them tight as I was submerged into the water. Once the water washed out to the ocean I pushed her off of me and placed her on the ground.

"Because you are a vampire like me I thought I may feel bad about doing this but if you are going to be here to take me away from the one Family that loves me then you've messed with the wrong vampire" I told her. I could see horror in her eyes as I felt myself gain my strength. I lifted her by her wrists and dragged her over to a tree. Once I was close enough I took her head and slammed it into the tree. Then I leaned down and bit into her face ripping off some of the flesh on her cheek. She squealed in pain as I did it to the other side too.

"You are going to be so sorry you messed with the Volturi" were her last words as I grabbed her head and snapped her neck so violently the sound of her neck cracking echoed like we were in a hollow tunnel. The sound scared me and I backed away and watched her go limp.

I began to feel myself get a bit emotional, the anger and pain grew inside of me as I felt myself take in air and make sobbing noises as I let it go. I got myself up and started to run towards the direction I came from. I tracked Emmett and he was heading in the direction where I was coming from, Rosalie was with him as well as it seemed to be Seth as well. Carlisle was on the east side of the island going in the complete wrong direction. I heard them eventually calling my name as I got closer. I began to feel myself wanting to fall to the ground and curl up into a ball. I heard been told about the Volturi but why would they be here looking for me?

I heard the footsteps of Seth, Rosalie and Emmett a few feet ahead.

"Angel" their voices sounded worried.

"Mom, Dad" I called out hoping that they would hear me. With my luck they found me 15 minutes later as the sun was slowly making its way in the sky. I felt like I had been hit with a tractor trailer. I crawled over to them slowly as they ran over to me. Rosalie was the first to grab me she took me into a giant hug.

"Oh your okay thank god" she cried.

"She's dead" I whispered.

"Who's dead?" she questioned.

"The Vampire…" I replied.

"Oh shit where Angel?" Emmett questioned getting all annoyed.

"The beach a few miles that way" I pointed in the direction I came from.

"Can you show me where? We can't leave a dead vampire around we have to burn it and quickly before the …"

"Volturi come for us…. Yeah they are already coming now" I said in a weird tone. They all looked at me, Seth still had not said one word. He was most likely still mad about me lying to him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well right before I killed her the last thing she said was something about the Volturi not being to happy and that she was apart of it somehow" I explained.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" Emmett stated.

"What?" I questioned looking at both of them.

"It's okay sweetie you didn't know" Rose tried to comfort me.

"Please Angel show me where we have to get this done now" he told me. I stood up and the 3 of them followed me to the beach. Carlisle had already gotten to the beach he must have found his way. The sun was shining on this side of the island. We walked over to where I had killed the Vampire. Emmett was quick to get some fire wood. In the sunlight I looked closely at the vampire lying there.

I sensed something oddly familiar about her, there was something about her face that I remembered. For a moment I felt something pierce me in my dead heart. I felt myself start to sink to the ground as I begun to realize what I had just done.

"NO!" I cried out as Emmett was bringing wood over to the area and Carlisle had started a fire close to the body. I dropped to the ground as I placed my hands on the dead Vampire …. The dead vampire that I had only known for a short time in my past life….. I now officially felt myself die.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Besides being worried about what you guys may think of this chapter I'm a little worried about getting no comments on the last chapter… however this chapter was both hard and easy to write. I would really like your thoughts on both chapters because I need to know how I did in order for me to continue. I didn't even notice any adds today at all. But anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter I really put all of my thinking into it and made it the best I think it can be. Let me know what you think of the outcome and what you think is ahead of Angel and Seth. Thanks again for reading. **

20. Realization

I couldn't believe it I knew exactly who the vampire was, although I truly didn't know her she was apart of my life. I could barely speak or think at this point, I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Mom" were the only words that I could get out of my mouth. Rosalie tightened her grip around me while the guys quickly began to build up a fire.

"Honey what's wrong?" she questioned looking down at me placing one kiss on the top of my head.

"Her" I pointed. I felt like a child trying to explain to something to someone.

"What about her?" Rosalie seemed confused. I pulled away slightly and looked up at her. With no emotion I simply sat up slightly and grabbed something from my back pocket. It was the picture that Charlie had given me the day I went to visit him. I unfolded it from my pocket, luckily it was still kept in once piece after the fight. I really couldn't speak anymore. So I held the picture out in front of her and pointed to my Mom and then looked down at the vampire lying on the ground. She took three double takes.

"Carlisle" she sounded now like she was in pain.

"Not now Rosalie we have to get this fire going"

"CARLISLE" she yelled again still eyeing the vampire on the ground and the picture that I was showing her. He finally gave up with reasoning and walked over to the two of us, we both looked like we were stoned.

"Yes Rosalie" All she could do was hand him the paper she was just as speechless as I was.

"What's this have to do with"

"Carlisle look at her and then look at the vampire" Rosalie barely said in a whisper.

"Oh…."

"OHHHHH" he said louder this time.

"You said the last thing she said was something about the Volturi?" he questioned me. All I could do was nod my head.

"Carlisle are we ready to burn…" Emmett was walking over to us and stopped suddenly when he noticed everyone in awe. Seth walked up slowly behind him.

"Emmett shh just one minute" Carlisle stated. Carlisle scratched his head he was really pondering this very hard. I eyed him with suspicion.

"I was informed about 17 years ago that there were two new additions to the guards, two additions that were pretty useful to them. I never met them but now that I think about it…" it sounded as if he were talking to himself trying to work it out.

I stood up and took one last look at the vampire who at one time was my Mother.

"May I go back to the house right now I'm not feeling that great" I said. I felt humanly sick for some odd reason. How a vampire could feel that I don't know but I did feel it.

"Of course you can sweetie, Seth hun why don't you go with her make sure she …."

"No I want to go alone" I said shooting a glance at Seth. We still had not said one word to each other since our fight yesterday.

"Please let me" he pleaded.

"Why should I?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"Because Angel I love you I need to make sure you are okay" he stepped closer.

"Yeah well I remember someone saying if I was hurt to not come crying back to you so that's exactly what I'm doing" I started to walk away.

"Angel please" he ran around the others and grabbed my arm.

"SETH NO!" I forcefully shoved his arm away.

"Just don't" I felt myself whimper.

"Please don't do this Angel" he said to me in pleading voice.

"Go help Emmett and Carlisle I'll be fine" I told him. I felt him watch me walk away, once I got out of sight I ran. I ran as fast as I could this time I wasn't walking to the other side of the island that would take too long. Once I got to the house I charged through the door. Jasper and Alice were hanging out outside just enjoying each others company. I knew Alice knew because when I walked up the stairs to the porch she eyed me. I just shook my head.

"Angel there you are" it was Nessie.

"Nessie please not right now" I whispered. She seemed hurt by my comment but backed away and allowed me my space. I saw Esmee sitting on the couch reading a book. I snuck in and went into the blue room again. I shut and locked the door throwing myself onto the bed. I had no intention on being this angry with myself for to long. I didn't know it was her I had no idea, plus she was the one who left me to die in a fire all of those years ago, payback is a bitch huh? Oh god no I should not being saying those kind of things, I thought. My mind was all over the place.

I wondered if she was a vampire if when Carlisle said that there were two newer members to the Volturi that maybe the other one was my Father. I wonder what he would do to me knowing I killed his spouse. I wonder what the Volturi had in store for me. My mind raced and at this point I wished for just one moment I could be human so that I could fall asleep. My mind didn't run when I was asleep. I heard a knock at the door.

"Sweetie it's Alice can you unlock the door please?" she questioned. It seemed urgent so I got up sluggishly and opened the door. She rushed herself in and shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her.

"Don't get worked up Angel but I have this really weird inkling that we will be visited by the Volturi, I tried to find you last night when I had the vision of what was going to happen, which is why I sent everyone out on the hunt looking for you. But I was too late you had already run off after your fight with Seth, he told me that when I asked for you. I'm so sorry I did not see it sooner I would of done anything to let you know this, but you were gone" she looked disappointed in herself.

"Alice please don't blame yourself" I sat down on the bed and she followed my lead sitting down next to me.

"But Angel I could of stopped you from killing her" Alice said.

"Shit happens right?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"I just wish I could of helped" she said.

"There's nothing anyone can do now" I told her. She nodded.

"Look I'm going to go down to the beach I have to concentrate to see when and where this might take place" she said.

"Hey Alice thank you for looking out for me"

"Anything for Family" she said with a slight smile.

She left the room and I knew that things were about to get ugly again. First I killed my birth Mother not knowing and now Seth and I weren't doing well thanks to me. I hated the fact that even when I first started to see him I pushed him away. I knew I felt something for him the first time I met him during the camp fire. He was able to bring the witty side of me back, I felt like that side had vanished. I hated that I wanted that me back and would do everything in my power to bring it back.

~*~*~*~*~

I spent the whole day in the room just thinking and trying to keep myself from thinking about the negative things. I finally got the courage to leave the room, everyone had returned hours ago, every once in a while I sensed someone at my door. Seth had been lying in front of the door since he got back. It had been hours since they had been back and he had not moved. I smelled him from behind the door.

The room was darkened so I turned on the white lamp on the table next to the bed and sat up. Took in a deep breath and headed for the door. He was lying there snoring away curled up into a little ball on the floor. I nudged him a bit with my foot to wake him up. He growled and rolled over. That was the first thing that made me smile all day.

"Hey sleepy head" I kneeled down and ran my fingers through his soft hair. He moaned a bit as I did.

"Why don't you come to bed" I whispered. He lazily got up and put his arm around my shoulders, I shut the door behind us and brought him over to the bed. He curled up into a ball again and closed his eyes. I got into bed behind him and continued to run my hands through his hair.

"Can you ever forgive me for the way I acted today?" I questioned him. He yawned and nodded his head.

"I don't find that very convincing" I said to him. He rolled over to face me finally opening up his eyes. Our eyes eventually met and he gently placed a kiss on my cold stone lips. He held it there for a long time.

"Is that proof enough for you?" he questioned. I noticed the happy go lucky grin appearing on his face again. I couldn't help but smile. He had done it again through anything his charm could make me smile.

"Everything is going to be okay" he said to me.

"I don't know about that but what I do know is that if I ever snap at you like that again you have every right to disown me" I said.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I looked at him funny.

"You are supposed to disown your pet" he said with a smile.

"Are you making fun of yourself mongrel?" I questioned. He smiled again.

"No just wanted to see that beautiful smile of yours" he said.

"Your such a sap" I said to him.

"You made me this way" he grinned.

"Is it such a bad thing?" I questioned.

"Never said that" was his response.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Seth and I walked outside to the beach where everyone was sitting. Carlisle was talking with Rosalie and Emmett and when Seth and I came over they motioned for us. I sat down next to Rosalie giving her and Emmett a big hug.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett questioned looking over Rosalie to see me.

"I'm doing okay to be honest I still have you guys" I said with a reassuring smile. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Carlisle found a few things out last night" Rosalie said looking at me and then over at Carlisle. Seth sat down next to Rosalie and I. He handed me the picture that I had forgotten to take back, I folded it back not looking at it.

" I found out that the Voltrui said they wanted your parents badly for a while, there was something about them that they knew if changed they would be strong Vampires. I believe they had been on their honeymoon in Volterra that is where they were discovered.

So they tracked your parents back to the United States and were given several warnings, then your Mom got pregnant. They waited until you were born but when they saw you they didn't think you would become something extraordinary, so they told your parents to join or they would kill them and basically the fire was their option, I have never known them to do something like this but they did" Carlisle looked worried.

"So I really did kill my Mother" I said. Carlisle nodded and everyone stayed silent.

"Apparently she was bait when they found out somehow that you had survived and were now apart of this world they wanted to find out how good you were. So they sent your Mother as bait I guess they didn't realize that you would win" he said. I really didn't know how Carlisle found all of this out but honestly I didn't care because I believed every word that came out of his mouth.

"What kind of sick people would do that?" I questioned.

"These aren't people Angel these are lets put it this way like the Mafia of the Vampire's except they kind of rule what we do making sure no humans know and if they do know that they are sentenced to this life or killed, your parents they wanted along for the ride" Carlisle added.

"Are you okay?" Emmett came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Wow, can I just take a walk down the beach for a minute I need to clear my head?" I questioned. Carlisle nodded.

"Before I do that, what is going to happen?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you that right now, Alice is still working on it but I suggest we leave for home sooner then expected within the next two days" Carlisle said.

"So much for a vacation" I mumbled. I knew they heard me but they didn't comment on it. I stood up and started to walk towards the beach.

"Yes Seth you can join me" I whispered knowing he was waiting for my approval to tag along after our fight. He got up and followed slowly behind me. I put my hand out waiting to feel his. Instead he wrapped his arms around me as we walked towards the beach.

"I really don't know what the right way to feel is" I said to him as we reached the water.

"I really can't tell you the right way to feel, but I know you must be feeling a lot of different things and just let them flow it's the only way to make yourself feel better. Keeping it all inside isn't good for you" he said to me.

I bent down and took off my shoes throwing them up the beach a bit. Seth did the same. I grabbed one of the beach chairs and placed it right where the water came up. We both allowed the water to flow over our feet as we sat down on the chairs.

"I just I don't really feel like I should be down on myself about this because I had no idea about the whole thing and I never knew her"

"I don't want to let this rule my life, I don't want to go back to square one, you've brought me back to life and I don't want to feel dead inside anymore" I said.

"Then don't just live each moment as it comes, it's okay to feel upset and angry at this point after what happened but as long as you see it the way you are seeing it you are on the right path" he said.

~*~*~*~**~

"Angel, Seth" A frantic Alice came running down the shore. We both looked up at her soaked from our water fight.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we have to leave I'm feeling that we will have visitors shortly" she looked at both of us. I nodded and then looked back out at the beautiful ocean.

"When are we leaving?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow morning make sure you guys are packed and ready to go" she said.

"Once again I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay" she turned away and headed back up the beach.

"Seth can I admit something here to you?" I questioned.

"Of course" he pushed my hair back behind my ears.

"I'm scared" I confessed.

"We have gotten rid of these Volturi guys before I have all of the faith in the world we can do this again" he said with confidence.

"I hope your right" I said as I watched out into the distance as the sun sparkled on the water. This would be the last time I would be sitting here staring out at the vast ocean for a long time to come. I took in a deep breath and took in the whole experience of just being here. I knew when I returned home I would be in for something that was way over my head.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I loved receiving the criticism and comments, thank you all for letting me know your feelings towards the last chapter, I was very nervous about posting it and some of you made interesting points that I will take into consideration. This chapter was difficult to follow up with after that crazy chapter this is another look at how Angel really feels about herself and how she still is broken and is trying to fight it off, this song that I chose for the title explains the way that she feels throughout the story and especially in this chapter. Let me know what you think… enjoy and thanks again for all of the comments. **

21. Reflection

_Who is that girl I see_

_ Staring straight back at me_

_ Why is my reflection_

_ Someone I don't know_

_ Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time _

_When will my reflection show Who I am inside_

_ There's a heart that must be Free to fly_

_ That burns with a need to know_

_ The reason why Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel Must there be a secret me_

_ I'm forced to hide I won't pretend that _

_I'm Someone else for all time When will my reflection show Who I am inside_

**Christina Aguilera - Reflection **

As we pulled away on the boat I watched the island get further and further away. I really hated the sight I wanted to rewind back to a few days ago when things were perfect and although Seth was puking his guts out I had something to look forward to. Now with Seth puking his guts out I was looking forward to nothing. I rubbed his back softly as he let it all go into the ocean.

The plane ride back to the states wasn't any better. I watched out the window at the passing clouds until the night sky came and it was pitch black.

"Carlisle" I heard Alice whisper quietly. I didn't know if she was trying to talk low enough for me not to hear. Carlisle and Emsee were in the seats behind us and I saw in the corner of my eye Alice standing up talking to them. I couldn't make out what they were saying anyway Seth was snoring loudly he had a rough afternoon on the boat. I was staring off into space when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and looked up to see Alice staring down at me with a solid look on her face.

"I know you really don't want to hear this right now but we have to take another trip more like a detour" she said frowning. I eyed her. Seth moved in his sleep smacking me with his hand. I grabbed his arm and held it in place as Alice spoke with me.

"What kind of detour?" I looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Italy" she said. I could feel myself start to feel sick again. We had to go to Italy now instead of waiting a few days for them to come to us we had to go to them. They must have been really pissed about the whole thing.

"Should I be concerned?" I questioned her.

"That I'm not sure of when we land in Washington we are going to figure this thing out and once we get back home we are going to book a flight to Italy. We have to discuss who is going and how we are going to deal with this" she said to me. I looked over at Seth his arm still wrapped lazily around me.

"I can handle that" I nodded. She looked at me with a light smile.

"I have faith that everything will work out so let's just play this one by ear" she sounded slightly confident.

"You amaze me more an more every day" Alice added.

"Thanks I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I know you can handle anything you have taken everything so well. Don't work yourself up and let's try to keep our confidence high we haven't lost you yet and no one will take you away form us that easily" I smiled at her.

The plane ride was incredibly long and by the time we got back to Washington I almost felt exhausted. I shook Seth waking him from his long nap. He had slept almost the whole ride only getting up every once in a while to use the bathroom. I didn't have the heart to tell him just yet what would happen in a few days or hours. We were in the back of Rosalie and Emmett's jeep when it was brought up.

I felt the back of his hand touch my face he gently rubbed my cheek.

"You look bothered by something" he said to me in almost a whisper

"I found out something on the plane" I said to him. Rosalie and Emmett stayed quiet.

"Okay please tell me" he said.

I looked into his blood shot tired eyes.

"Alice says I have to go to Italy…" his jaw dropped as I spoke to him.

"If you are going to Italy I'm going to be right there with you"

"I can't let you do that this is between me and the Volturi I'm not involving you in this mess" I said to him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not losing you again Angel I stick with the people I love weather it puts me in danger or not I don't care"

"I really don't think that they will like a werewolf walking around their city" I said to him.

"I really don't care what they like" I felt his grip tighten.

"I do if you get hurt I couldn't live with myself… I can barely live with what I did … if you get hurt now because of me or if anyone in this family gets hurt because of me I swear to god I will…"

"ANGEL" it was the first time I had heard Emmett yell. Both Seth and I shot our heads forward. He quickly took his eyes off the road and looked at me. Then I saw Rosalie she had her head in her hands and I didn't realize she was sobbing.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled. Seth leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride home. Once we got there I bolted out of the car and ignored everyone including the few voices I heard calling my name. I ran straight to my room and shut the door. I jumped on the bed practically breaking it and buried my head into the pillow. I screamed loudly and it felt good. I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey it's Emmett can I come in?" he questioned.

"Yeah the door is open" I rolled over onto my back and placed my arms behind my head. He shut the door quietly and walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. He placed his hand on mine and looked into my eyes.

"Look you are the only thing holding Rose together and I'm sorry I yelled at you in the car I just saw the look on her face when he said those things and it upset me I can't bear to see her when she's like that" I looked down as he spoke.

"Sorry" I said in a low tone.

"I'm not mad, look Carlisle says its okay if Seth comes with us we may even be able to use Jacob and Seth's help we did last time and it worked. We are all going to be there for you we are a Family and we stick together, we even helped Bella out when she was still human and we had only known her for a few short months and we are going especially help out our daughter. I'm going to fight for you" he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Dad" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He squeezed me tight and then let go.

"So what's the plan?" I questioned.

"We've got two days to prepare Carlisle is going to call the others that we know and let them know our situation in case we need back up, Alice ran off for a while to get a clearer image Seth and Jacob were blocking her vision" he explained. I nodded.

"Seth told me to let you know that he would be back later he went home to unpack and get other things together he's going to stay here until we leave"

"Thanks, I think I'm going to take a drive through town blow some steam would that be a problem?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Of course it wouldn't you go get some fresh air" he said.

I rolled down the window and let the breeze flow through my hair. The sun was about to set yes there was actually sunlight. It was beautiful in the sky a purple and orange color. With a few dark clouds hovering over it. I approached town and it was pretty lively for a Thursday night. I stopped at a red light right in the middle of town. With my window open I heard two voices arguing. I looked over and my mouth dropped.

"So you would think after all of these years I would come crawling back to you?" it was Seth and some girl I didn't recognize. She was absolutely beautiful tan skin, long black hair and a very thin body. I eyed him.

"Seth you even told me yourself that you had done some wolf thing … imprinted on me I mean I thought that would last forever right? When I was young I was stupid I married and now here I'm divorced I was way to young for that but I know that I was in love with you"

"Well I'm not…" he started to say but the girl grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. She planted the kiss on his lips and he looked like he was struggling but then there was a moment where he looked like he was enjoying it. I heard someone honk from behind and I looked up to see the light change green.

"Oh SHIT ANGEL" he saw my car and was now yelling out towards me. I stepped on the gas and acted like I didn't hear him. I drove quickly down the road. I knew there was one person I could talk to about this. I pulled out my cell phone as I was on the road and dialed Nessie to see where Jacob was.

"Hey Angel where are you?" she questioned answering the phone.

"Nessie are you with Jake?"

"No he went home to rest for a bit why?" she questioned.

"I need to talk to him it's about Seth" I told her.

"Okay well he should be home" she said.

I had her give me the directions to his house again when I got there I ran up to the door and knocked. I had to knock twice because no one answered the first time. Jacob came to the door in his boxers. I looked at him and he eyed me wondering what the heck I was doing there.

"Angel you okay?" he questioned. He saw the look in my eyes and knew something was up. I stepped inside and he shut the door and then I turned to him.

"Tell me everything about that girl Seth says he thinks he imprinted on" I said crossing my arms. He grabbed my arm and took me into the living room. We sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry does me being in my boxers make you uncomfortable?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"I'm used to guys in boxers" I said.

"Okay great, so what do you want to know?" he questioned.

"Did he really imprint on her?"

"Why the sudden…"

"Jacob just answer the question" I cut him off.

"He did think about her a lot"

"That's not answering the question…"

"Answer mine" he crossed his arms.

"I saw them in town, she was yelling at him some psycho babble about being in love with him and she made a mistake and then she grabbed him and kissed him and for a few minutes he looked like he actually enjoyed it. I mean really I don't need this right now so I'm just asking his best friend for some sort of advice on well if this is the girl he imprinted on should I bother being in a relationship with him… I really need to get this sorted out before Italy or else my brain will be scrambled" I started feeling a bit emotional. My lip started to quiver as I finished.

"Hey look I really can't tell you weather he did or not, he thinks about you even more then anyone should it's ridiculous when we are in wolf form I don't even want to be around him. I even sometimes catch a glimpse of well you and um.."

"I get it" I said to him.

"I do however know that he was very much in love with this girl at one time too but honestly I can't tell you. Look don't get upset with the guy he's only human" Jacob said.

"I know I understand that and it's not like I'm not used to this anyway but I just need to know, if it's true I have to find this out now so I'm not disappointed in the long run, But the hardest thing is that I've fallen for him so hard, and Jacob I've never fallen before" the last thing I said was a whisper.

"I'm sorry I had to barge in on your when I know you must be dead tired from the trip but I just I needed someone to confide in who knew about this whole situation"

"I'm not mad Angel take it easy. Look I'm sure what you saw was nothing honestly if he had imprinted on her he would of never fallen in love with you" Jacob said.

"There's another way to look at it, well look I'll let you rest again. Are you coming to Italy with us?" I questioned.

"Of course I will be I've been protecting the Cullen's for far too long now to let them down"

"Well then if I don't get to say it then I'll say it now, thank you Jacob I really appreciate everything"

"No problem sweetie now look go talk to Seth he's not going anywhere with out you by his side trust me" Jacob said. I smiled at him and got up. He followed my lead.

"Would it be extremely awkward if I hugged you right now?" I questioned looking him up and down.

"Not at all" he wrapped his manly arms around me and squished me into his chest. I pulled away and smiled.

"Now get your ass home before someone worries" he said with a smile.

"Thanks Jake"

~*~*~*~*~

I was lying on my bed reading a big thick book about vampire myths for some reason. One's that before this year I had thought were true when really only some if it was. I flipped through the pages and read a lot of interesting stories from all around the world. A knock at my door startled me.

"It's open" I called. I still hadn't looked up from the book but I smelled him. I knew he was coming up the stairs. I kept my attention focused on the book as I felt the bed move. His lips touched my head softly and I waited for him to say something.

"Hey" was his first response.

"Hey" I said back still not looking at him. I couldn't look at him for some reason I wasn't sure if I was scared that he might tell me that it was true and that he had imprinted on that other girl and that I was just some fluke that he fell in love with but he was truly dedicated to her, or that she was just a simple crush.

"Are you going to look at me or keep your head buried in your book?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure I can look at you yet" I told him. If this was it I didn't want to look at him. I wanted to remember our relationship the way it was before this point.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because if I look at you and this is the last time that you are here with me because you figured out that you imprinted on that other girl I will be loose myself" I stated.

"How much of that did you see?" he questioned me.

"A little more than I wanted to" I said to him.

"So did my eyes deceive me or did you enjoy that kiss a bit?" I questioned.

"She was someone that I was very much in love with Angel of course there was something there…" I couldn't turn around.

"Seth please just get out" I closed my eyes.

"Angel don't do this you have no idea what I was going to…"

"Okay look, I know we've been having a real tough time lately with our relationship and it's all on me I know I have my insecurities and moments where I think I can handle things on my own and I know I can I just can't hear that right now… and I would rather you walk out on me right now and spare me the pain" I said to him.

"But Angel you don't understand I…"

"Seth … I don't want you to come to Italy with me" did those words just come out of my mouth? I was surprised at myself and was waiting for my body to respond and to take back those harsh words. But I didn't take them back, and now I'm sitting here by myself wishing that I had, wondering what was in store in Italy for me. What ever it was I was ready if it meant my death then so be it.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I couldn't resist I had to make another chapter, let me know what you think on this one too… and yes I'm on a Christina Aguilera kick haha but it totally fits! **

22. I Turn To You

_When I'm lost in the rain, _

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way._

_ And when I'm scared and losing ground; _

_When my world is going crazy, _

_you can turn it all around. _

_And when I'm down you're there; _

_pushing me to the top._

_ You're always there; giving me all you've got._

_ For a shield from the storm; For a friend;_

_ for a love To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you._

_ For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on;_

_ For everything you do; For everything that's true, I turn to you._

_ When I lose my will to win, I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. _

_I can do anything, 'Cause your love is so amazing; _

_'cause your love inspires me. And when I need a friend, _

_you're always on my side; Giving me faith that gets me through the night. _

**Christina Aguilera - I turn To You**

I made my way down stairs the next morning it was time to get together and try to come up with a way to make this quick and so that nothing happens to anyone. Carlisle had said that we all meet in the garage, Jacob for some reason wanted to be in wolf form. I think he was communicating with the others what was going on. I had hoped Seth wasn't in on it. I thought to myself long and hard last night that I want to figure out our relationship once I returned from Italy.

Everyone had already been waiting for me in the garage, they moved the cars out so that we could all be comfortable. Jacob was already there too in wolf form Nessie stood next to him petting him, he was enjoying that way to much. It actually made me laugh.

"Hey Angel we ready to start? Where's Seth?" Carlisle questioned.

"He's not coming" I didn't look up as I spoke. Rosalie came over and put her arm around me.

"Let's just discuss a plan" she said quietly.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Okay so we know the strength these guys have, but we also know we can defeat them without a fight and we have before, the question is how will we prepare if we have to actually fight these guys…"

"Well how about we all hide out in the middle of the town just in case things get out of hand, or have a few of us hide out there and the others just outside of the town because I doubt that they would actually start a fight in their own city, or in the city walls" Edward had suggested.

"Son I think you have something there" Carlisle agreed.

"Jasper have you heard from Alice?" he questioned.

"She called me this morning she said there was something weird with the death of the female vampire and she see's her standing with the Volturi in this fight" he said.

"So we really will have a fight?" I questioned.

"A fight for you over who you are better off with" Jasper added.

"That's simple I'm better off here with you guys" I said looking around at everyone's expressions.

"They however feel differently, Alice senses that you are stronger then you think you are and I sense that too are you sure the only thing you can do is track?" Jasper questioned. I shook my head.

"Honestly all I can do at this moment is track like I know that Seth is … down the road…" I looked over at Jacob and crossed my arms. He put his paw over his face. I let out a deep sigh and then continued.

"I feel like that's all I can do, I mean I can hear conversations from people who are whispering from far away but I'm sure everyone can do that super sensitive hearing" I said.

"We'll figure it out I know there is something more too" Emmett said looking at me.

"So how should we go about this?" Rosalie was getting antsy.

"Well I would of liked to have two wolves one for outside the walls and the other in the middle of the city but I can't have that so I think Alice and Edward should stick together and Jacob you need to be far from them especially Alice. I would like Alice and Edward with Esmee and I inside the city. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie and Jacob are to stay right outside the city where no one can see you" he looked over and Renesmee.

"Nessie I want you and your Mother to stick with Alice and Edward you will make a great team, Esmee and I will walk around"

"Angel they want you to go down there alone they aren't going to want any of us I think you can handle that" he looked at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay so Alice will try to keep herself open to see if anything will happen it's the only way we will know what's going on inside" Carlisle added.

"What if we don't know?" Rosalie questioned.

"We'll just all have to be strong Rose don't worry they respect me at least I think they do but they will know that I fight for my Family and won't back down without one, I have a lot of backup I made phone calls all last night and I had others relay the message" he said in confidence.

"I think we can do this" I spoke out.

"There's the Angel I know" Emmett stated placing his arm around me too. I smiled at him.

"I think that this Family can kick some serious ass and I'm ready to let them know that we will not go down without a fight" I smiled. Jacob let out a piercing howl. We all looked at him and he turned his head.

'The mutt says someone else knows you can do this too Angel" Edward said interpreting what Jacob was thinking. I shot Jacob a look and put my head down shaking it.

"Okay so we are leaving at 1am everyone be ready" Carlisle finished.

~*~*~*~*~

I took in a deep breath as I sat on the steps just taking everything in.

"Hey" I looked up to see Nessie walking over to me.

"Hey Ness" I said eyeing her. She sat down next to me.

"Jacob tells me you and Seth are kind of on the quits" she said to me.

"You have to remind me of my dumb mistake?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry look you better fix it before we go" she said.

"Ness!"

"What I'm just telling you from experience okay"

"Oh yeah…"

"Yes, look I know that Jacob has imprinted on me and what not but there was a time that I just wanted him around as a friend or a older brother protector I almost lost him or at least I felt like I had but I didn't let him go. When a werewolf confesses his love for you its true love they aren't going to hurt you they are like your guardian and I feel like Jake has saved me in so many ways and I don't want you to miss out on having Seth in your life" she said. She was right and I had already known that I just really didn't want to worry about relationships and hurting him until I was safe at home and drama free for a while.

"I know Ness but really it has to wait there is no way around it I need to concentrate on what is going to happen here, Carlisle has told me what each member can do and I must say I'm a bit scared and I really need all of my mind 100% of my mind on this and if I'm thinking about Seth getting hurt the whole…"

"Look at you being the guy in the relationship Seth can handle himself, hell he practically helped Edward rip apart a newborn and a very angry Vampire for my Mom he's a tough guy he may seem like he could easily get hurt but honestly that boy can fight and when he loves something as much as he loves you he's going to fight for it and you can't stop him" she said to me.

"So does that mean he's coming on this trip?" I questioned.

"I didn't say that all I said was I think that you should talk to him"

"Are you and Jacob conspiring against me? He said the same thing" I said with a small smile.

"Nah we just spend way to much time together I swear our brains are one" she giggled.

"Yeah you got that right" I told her.

~*~**~*~*~

"Hey sweetie are you ready to go?" Rosalie questioned. I was packing the last of my things some journals to write in and books to read on the long flight. I figured I would keep myself occupied while on this flight instead of worrying.

"Yeah I think so" I said checking my bags. I grabbed the carry on and my normal suitcase and wheeled it towards the door.

"Don't look at this place like you are never coming back you will be right back here in a few days" she said to me.

"I know that" I told her. She smiled and placed her arm around my shoulders. I helped Emmett pack the jeep, everyone was taking separate cars to the airport again. When you have a big Family it's hard to take one car. I looked over at Jacob and Nessie they were going with Edward and Bella. Then I looked outside the garage door was wide open. I never actually talked to Seth but after my conversation with Nessie I figured that he would come anyway.

The time slipped by me again and by the time everyone was ready there was still no sign of Seth. I actually begun to feel like maybe I should have let him know that through all of my stubbornness and stupidity that I NEEDED HIM!! More then he would ever know.

"Angel it's time to go" I was standing at the edge of the driveway. My right hand was on my Angel wing necklace. I was tugging on it and pressing it tight in my fingers. I sighed as the jeep rolled up next to me.

"Angel?" Rosalie questioned. I looked up at Rosalie with sadness in my eyes.

"Come on you still have us" she said with a smile. I gave her a friendly smile back and opened the back door to the jeep and got in. The entire ride to the airport I felt antsy I kept moving my leg like I was human again. I couldn't sit still and the ride felt like it took so much longer then it really was.

Once everyone had gotten to the airport we all checked in our bags, making sure they were headed for Italy. Security check took another half an hour there weren't that many people at the airport this early in the morning. Once cleared we went to wait by our gate.

"Flight number 247 to Pisa Italy will be departing from gate number 5 in 30 minutes" a female voice announced. We made our way to the gate everyone sat down in their seats except for me. I had my eyes focused on the planes taking off outside of the window. I watched as they sped up and pulled up and faded into the sky. It kept me busy and although I felt everyone watching me I ignored them.

"Flight number 247 to Pisa is now boarding at gate 5" what seemed like 5 minutes later was a half an hour later and the lady announced we were boarding. I took one last look around the airport and still Seth was nowhere to be found. Rosalie put her arm around my shoulder and we walked into the airplane together. It seemed like it took forever for everyone to get settled and for the pilot to let everyone know we would be departing in 5 minutes. There were still a few stragglers who joined us on the plane.

I noticed the doors were closing the seat next to me was empty. Alice had finally joined us and she made sure she bought a ticket in the first class portion of the plane to be far away from us. Carlisle liked to fly cheap. I sighed as the door was about to close. He really wasn't coming it was official once those doors closed and this plane moved it would be official. I guess we really couldn't work out our problems.

"Please hold the door open please wait" a familiar scent and a familiar voice as running toward the plane entrance. The stewardess gave a big huff and puff as she had to re open the door slightly. She pushed it open and I was afraid to look up. I kept my eyes out the window and I heard the door close. I waited a few minutes and still didn't look over.

"Sir you are over here" I heard her say. Her voice seemed to be right directly over me. I still had my eyes on the window, the plane began to move slightly turning towards the runway. I felt the seat next to me move. He pushed his carryon under his seat locking it in a safe position.

"You didn't think I'd leave you did you?" he questioned. I heard hurt in his voice. He sniffled a bit and I could tell he was crying. I felt myself began to feel the emotion.

"You can look at me now please look at me" he said. He was whispering tying not to cause a scene he wanted to keep this moment private. I blinked a few times as if there were tears in my eyes too but there wasn't of course.

"I never doubted you for a minute and I'm…" I finally was able to look at him. His tear stained face worried me.

"Shh" he said placing his pointer finger on my lips.

I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You are the one I have no doubts I felt nothing with her like you thought. I feel it here" he placed his hand on his heart.

"You will always be the one Angel, My beautiful, amazing, loving, caring, sexy, witty Angel. No matter what I'm not going to leave you alone I will always be by your side fighting with you partners till the end Angel always" he said. I felt myself wanting to smile and I did allow it. We were still slowly rolling onto the runway.

"You have never let me down Seth I can always turn to you when I need you I'm honestly truly, deeply and extremely sorry if I hurt you in anyway, I've fallen hard for you Seth" I whispered. He let out his happy go lucky smile and pressed his soft amazing lips against mine.

"Mongrel" I said in between kisses.

"My blood sucker, you are going to kick some serious Italian vampire ass" he whispered.

"Don't you know it" I smirked.

"There she is" he said grabbing my sides. I squealed like a little girl just a bit. I took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. As we were in the middle of one of our most amazing kisses the pilot let us know that we were preparing for take off. I pulled away and rested my head on the back of the seat, Seth did the same. I put my hand on the arm rest in between our seats and he placed his on top of mine. I smiled as I felt the plane pick up speed.

With Seth by my side I was ready and confident that this whole thing would just blow over and we would be back home in few days and no more drama no more people from my past haunting me. I only wanted to concentrate on my future with Seth and my Family. So we were on our way in the air flying to defeat the Mafia in the vampire world. I was ready!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry it has taken so long I spent my weekend seeing Adventureland Twice haha. But anyways I always get writers block around this point in my stories and I had no idea what I was going to do, I wanted to make it good and not let you guys down. Let me know how you feel about this chapter, I need all the criticism I can get. Thank you all for reading and adding I've had a lot of reviewers and I'm really excited about that. This is just the beginning of the Volturi interaction please let me know what you think, I'm making my own twist on things and I hope that's okay. ENJOY and thank you for reading. **

23. The Power Within

I opened my eyes as the plane landed gently on the ground. I of course was not sleeping just resting, Seth had been out cold for 3 hours he tends to sleep well on planes. We came to a stop and I started to feel ill again. The feeling of terror ran over me. The plane came to a stop and I felt as if I couldn't move. The others stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey Sweetie we have to start moving" Seth looked over at me, he bent down and grabbed his carry on.

"I.." I started to feel numb not like I wasn't already.

"Hey look at me" he grabbed the bottom of my chin and turned my face towards him.

"You really need to start having faith in yourself what happened to the girl I met? She was confident I know she's here somewhere" he said to me.

"That was before .."

"Hey I don't want to hear that" he said.

"Yeah well aren't you afraid that something might happen not just to me but to anyone else"

"Yes of course I'm baby I just have complete faith in everyone"

"It's not that I don't I just don't know if I can stand there with them without attacking them if they say something to throw me off I'll thrash at them I just know it" I said sounding worried.

"You just have to relax remember they are no better then anyone else they just think they are better then everyone just hold back I know you can do that"

"I can't promise anything" I said to him.

I stood up and he followed. He held onto my waist as we exited the plane, we headed towards baggage claim which didn't take too long thank god. I was antsy enough. I didn't even remember what the airport had looked like even after we had left. Carlisle decided it would be easier on us to just rent a van, he wasn't planning on staying long the quicker this ended the better. We didn't even book a hotel we were going to take things as they came.

We started climbing up a hill and at the top of this hill was a city that was surrounded by stone walls. It looked almost ancient like we had taken a time machine and gone into the past. There was a small line of cars to get into the city there weren't many vehicles in the city. Once inside the city I really did feel like I was in an ancient city everything about it was beautiful. I started to feel nervous again as Carlisle parked the car.

Once we had gotten out of the car everyone stopped I knew this was it because I would be going there alone and I would have to face everyone myself. I turned to Carlisle he promised to walk me to the alley where I had to go. It was an underground facility that no human knew of. I felt a bit of adrenalin rush through me as Carlisle approached.

"Okay here's how things are going to go" he said. I felt Seth grab me.

"I'm going to take you in there I won't go in with you but I'm going to show you where to go you just have to follow the path it's going to be dark but you'll be okay. Once you get in there you will speak to whomever they have at the front desk I'm pretty sure it's a different human wanting to be one of them. But you are going to have to stay calm the entire time do not attack anyone unless one of us gets informed and rushes down there with you at least. Please try to keep it civil unless one of them goes after you" he said.

"Carlisle I think I'm ready for this I'm feeling a bit of confidence" I said to him. He gave me a small smile.

"You ready?" he questioned. I nodded. I turned to look at everyone. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie. I walked straight to them first and wrapped my arms around both of them. If anything happened to me they would be devastated I knew what I had to do, get out of there alive so I could be with my family. After Rosalie had relaxed her sobs a bit I walked over to Seth. I felt as if I was about to loose it as he tightened his grip around me.

"I have faith in my beautiful Angel I know you can do this" he said to me with confidence. I let go of him knowing I could not hold on any longer. I tried not to look at him as I turned around.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Angel" he whispered back. I fully turned and looked at Carlisle he was ready to go. I followed him and didn't look back, if I did look back I would never be able to handle what was ahead of me.

Carlisle took me through the city and once we reached the center he showed me where each of them would be hiding. Once I knew exactly where and what the plan was he showed me to the alley. He stopped abruptly and turned to me when we reached the front of an alley way. The city was booming it was almost dark out the sun had already been hidden behind the walls of the city so there were no worries of us revealing ourselves.

"This is as far as I can go without them getting mad, Alice said if anyone goes with you it won't be good, at the end of this alley way there is a hole in the ground just jump down and follow the path. We will know if you need help don't do anything to provoke them and I'm sure you will be fine" he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

He began to walk away.

"Carlisle" I said softly. He turned to me.

"Thank you" I said to him. He nodded and headed out into the center of town where he would be waiting. I took one deep breath before heading towards where I had to go. I looked back one last time and Carlisle had disappeared.

I headed down the dark alley and once I came across the hole in the ground I jumped. Without hesitation I walked swiftly through the tunnels underground. I noticed a small light in a doorway just a few feet ahead of me. The quicker I got in there the faster I would get out. Thankfully it didn't take me long to get to the door at all, it was open like they were waiting. I smelled a human sitting at the front desk just like they had explained to me.

I walked in and the space looked like a normal waiting room, I eyed the lady at the desk she had dark hair and tan skin. She smelled like cocoa butter and had a sweet smell, I'm surprised they hadn't killed her yet. She looked up at me as she entered.

"Hello can I help you?" she questioned. The room was quiet and that scared me.

"Yes I'm Angel Cullen I'm…"

"Right" she interrupted. Not even a few seconds later a very angry looking vampire came quickly out of nowhere. I eyed him he had short dark hair olive/pale skin and reddish black eyes.

"Angel" he almost said in a growl.

"Yes that's me" I said. He looked at me up and down.

"And who are you?" I questioned folding my arms in front of me. He cleared his throat and I swear he was trying to kill me with his eyes.

"It's not really necessary for you to know" he said.

"But if you insist I'm Felix" he said in a sinister sounding voice.

"I have a small surprise for you" he snickered. I looked at him and could feel myself wanting to attack but I knew that I had to keep my cool or else things would turn out bad for not just me but for everyone.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Oh you will find out soon enough" he said. I heard another snicker come from behind him. A young female appeared, she had pale skin and pale brown hair. Her eyes were an evil red color as she stared me down.

"Follow me" the guy said.

The young girl was eyeing me up and down as he led me down another hallway. I barely realized where we were going. I barely noticed anything around me. I felt like we were actually going back up. I remember Bella describing this to me on the plane of how it would look down here, but I didn't see anything similar except for when I first came in. The girl was walking behind me very closely at my heels.

I finally saw it the night sky and a few feet back was the walls to the city. I stepped out onto the wet grass. I saw a couple of black shadows waiting. They had some lights burning next to them. There was one guy standing in the center of the other two, he had slick black hair and pale skin. His eyes were red too another one to give me the creeps.

He stood next to two others I eyed them up and down both of them had a hood pulled up over their eyes and part of their face. Once we were closer to him the one named Felix stopped. I stood next to him and the girl stood on the other side of me.

"Angel" the guy standing directly in front of me said.

"Yes" I replied.

"You don't seem like you have anything special about you at least I don't sense it anyway" he laughed a bit. I felt my blood boiling.

"Oh and who are you to talk?" I questioned.

"Excuse me? Who am I to talk?" he questioned.

"Yeah who are you to tell me that there is nothing special about me?" I questioned him. He laughed some more. The young girl beside me snickered too and then her face fell serious again when I eyed her.

"I'm Aro I run everything that goes on in our world" he said crossing his arms. The two standing on either side of him didn't move not at all. I did however notice some others in black capes walking forward in the distance.

"Okay Aro then what exactly do you want from me if I'm not as good as my parents then what do you want from me?" I questioned him.

"Your parents were exceptional vampires well your Mom not so much we thought she had potential but your Father he had so many combined powers or should I say he has so many combined powers"

"Are you pissed because I killed my Mother?" I questioned. He snickered again.

"Why are you laughing does this seem like a laughing matter to you Aro?" I questioned him. I began to feel myself gain some sort of energy.

"Well I'm sorry a serious Vampire we have on our hands" he said. I felt Felix smile.

"Your Father was pretty angry when he found out that his wife was dead because of their own daughter"

"It's not my fault you used her as bait because you felt she was weak, so basically it's really not my fault it's yours" I crossed my arms.

"You better watch your tone with me young lady" he said.

"I don't have to watch my tone with anyone like I said you are really no one to me I have no respect for someone who uses another of their kind as bait" I heard a hiss come from the girl standing next to me.

"Jane would you like to give her a little treat" Aro said. The young girl standing next to me smiled. She didn't even have to turn to me I began to feel funny. It was almost as if I were human again and I had a massive headache. There was a loud noise in my head and it made me cringe. I fell to the floor and placed my hands on my ears.

"Okay Jane I think she's learned to stop being snippy with me" I didn't feel it anymore and stood up.

"That was un called for" I said.

"Would you like her to do it again?" he questioned.

"That's what I thought, now your Mother is not anything of importance to us anyway, she wasn't that fast, she didn't have any abilities the only thing she could do was fight and even that wasn't that good since you did get her good"

"Yeah she's dead" I said. He had this look on his face that screamed you've just been punked.

"She is dead right? We burned her" I was starting to get worried.

"She was never alive to begin with" he corrected me.

"You know what you can stop being smart with me because let's see I'm 17 and I've been through a lot of shit in my life so you don't need to sugar coat anything for me, is she dead or isn't she?" I questioned. I could sense the others around me getting angry. When I looked past him there were more of the guys in black cloaks walking forward.

"Jane" he said again. She was doing it again I could feel it, I closed my eyes and held my position. I took in a deep breath and in some weird way I didn't feel the pain anymore. I knew she was still doing it to me because I had to think really hard and I had to concentrate. The sound was somehow more bearable. I turned to her and her face seemed distraught. She looked like she was trying harder. The harder she tried the more I had tried.

"Aro …" she said sounding like she was gritting her teeth.

"Yes Jane"

"She's hurting me back" Jane said.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Please let me stop make her stop please" Jane was weak and I was making her weak. I was somehow either blocking her power or counteracting it.

"Aro it hurts" she yelled.

"Okay Jane both of you enough" Aro said. Once I felt it was safe I relaxed a bit. Aro looked at me then at Jane who looked like her pride had been taken away from her.

"What did you do to her?" Aro questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly don't know I just protected myself from that awful noise" I said.

"She said you were hurting her back…" he stated.

"Maybe I counteracted her attack?" I questioned.

"Did you know you could do that?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Are you lying?" he asked again. I shook my head again.

"Please step forward" he said to me. I didn't feel like pissing him off anymore so I stepped towards him. I stood directly in front of him there was no real gap between us. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt like he was reading my thoughts so I closed my eyes and took in another breath.

"_She seems to be thinking about reversing the attack causing it to fall on the other, oh, oh crap is she reading my mind now too? If she is I'm going to say that her Mother is not dead and she is standing right beside me along with her Father" _

He put his hand down to his side and looked intensely into my eyes.

"You…"

"Yes Aro I did hear you" I said to him.

"Mom, Dad?" I questioned looking at the two figures standing on either side of him.

Slowly and carefully still with their hoods on they both looked at Aro and he nodded his head it was almost like he had been defeated, but I knew this wasn't over yet. I looked over at the two removing their hoods. Slowly but surely who they were became known to me. Their hoods dropped and so did my mouth as their faces were revealed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have so many different endings in my mind for this story and I have been trying to come up with one for a while now. Don't worry there I still a bit more to come here is the major fight scene, I'm not too good with them but I gave it my best and I hope you guys like the way it ends up, I added my own twist to the fight since in the books there was no real Volturi fight. Thank you for adding this story and for leaving all of your comments, I'd love to hear what EVERYONE thinks of this chapter it took me 4 days or so to write. **

24. Two Angel Wings

They looked just like they did in the picture Charlie had given me except they were a lot paler and now had golden red eyes.

"I thought she was dead?" I backed away from Aro keeping my eyes focused on both of my parents.

"You assumed but when you ran away well let's just say your Mother killed someone on that island too someone who looked exactly like her" he said.

"I'm sorry I don't follow" I told him.

"Did you ever meet you Aunt?" he questioned.

"I was only a few months old when you took my parents from me so I'm guessing… no" I said in an angry tone.

"Well your Mom she has a twin sister and let's just say she wasn't so fortunate they were identical and well your Mom watched while you killed her Sister who by the way was a weakling beyond belief. But you there is something…"

"You are not taking me I'm not staying here with you there is no way, and that is so messed up that you would pawn someone else because they are weaker"

"What if you had no choice"

"Oh I have a choice" I said to him.

"My dear you have so much to learn about this world when it comes to us and what we want well you don't have a choice" he said.

"Would you like me to counteract some more of your troops because I'm feeling game right about now" I began to feel myself becoming who I was as a vampire. I wasn't a skittish vampire nor was I one who had no faith and strength today I learned exactly what type I was. I was not going to back down I would fight to keep living with the Cullen's.

"Well the Cullen's adopted me so you can't take me there is no way" I told him.

"We can do pretty much what we want human paper work means nothing" he snickered.

"If you took me in I wouldn't cooperate"

"Then you'll die" he said.

"Fine if I can't be with the Cullen's I don't want to be with anyone at all so go ahead kill me Aro let's see you try" I crossed my arms. Jane hissed and leaped forward standing in front of me. I hissed back at her and leaned forward rocking back and forth.

"We didn't ask for a fight we'll just simply have to…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER" the familiar voice shot right through me as I looked behind Aro to see Seth running forward.

"Seth what the hell are you doing?" I questioned loudly.

"This creature he's a wolf I smelled it from a mile away what is the meaning of this? Oh right the Cullen's have this weird friendship with wolves" he looked over and Seth skidded to a stop.

"I won't let you hurt her or take her away from the Cullen's"

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater that girl over there Angel Cullen is my girlfriend and soon to or eventually will be my wife so I suggest you stay clear of her" Seth stated. I began to see more Voluri the ones that were walking over before now paced themselves a bit quicker and were over to us in seconds.

"So may I ask what army you have to stop us from taking her or killing her?" Aro questioned. I took a gulp it was just us and the Cullen's.

"Them" he said pointing in the opposite direction of where the Volturi had come from. At first I only saw the Cullen's and Jacob walking forward. Right behind them a group there had to be at least 30-50 others behind them including extra wolves. I noticed Jacob was in his form. I eyed them as they all came forward. Carlisle was leading the way with Rosalie and Emmett there to protect me.

They stopped when they reached me and Seth walked over to us.

"Who are all of these people?" I questioned as Carlisle stood next to me.

"I called up some old friends they scare the Volturi" I looked over at them and then I noticed Bella doing something with her mind. I felt it I knew there was something protecting me from them out there. She must have a shield.

"Oh Carlisle good news I can counteract attacks so I should come in handy for this fight" I told him. He smiled at me.

"I hope we don't have to fight but if we do that will definitely come in handy" I watched as the Volturi lined up waiting to pounce.

"Carlisle I see you brought your friends again we've grown in the past few years since I've seen you last we have no reason to be afraid of you and your army" he said. I heard some hissing from our army as well as the Volturi.

"Aro we aren't looking for a fight we want our daughter back" Emmett stepped forward and spoke. Carlisle pushed him back slightly.

"I'm sorry I just can't do that you see she is special and we need vampires with her ability she is one of a kind I really don't know of any other who can do what she does" he said stepping forward.

Aro got this weird look on his face suddenly and I knew he was devising a plan.

"How about we give her a trial I have a few members I can dispose of if she wins she goes home free but if she looses well then either she'll be gone or she'll stay with us if she survives" Carlisle looked at me and then back at Aro.

"I don't think…"

"I'll do it" I said. Seth looked at me and I heard Rosalie gasp for air. I didn't want to look at her because it would only make things worse.

"Angel baby don't.."

"Seth don't…" I held my hand up.

"Angel"

"Aro I accept" I told him.

Carlisle nudged me and I looked up at him.

"I thought you had faith in me?" I questioned.

"I never said that I didn't I always did I just think there could be some better way then a fight" he told me.

"I know but if it's the only way I will take the chance I'm willing to loose myself for this Family so that you won't have to be in this position ever again" I told him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Please Carlisle if I win I will feel so much better about my abilities and who I'm it may even cure me of everything that has happened in my past I need to fight back I need to see what I'm made out of. You have to see it that way" I told him.

We both looked back at Rosalie and Emmett. He had his arm around her she looked like she didn't like the idea. Emmett eyed me.

"Dad do you think I can do this?" I asked him.

"I do" he said. Rosalie pushed him away and Esmee went to comfort her.

"Mom I'm sorry I just I have to do this you have to understand I realized I'm not afraid anymore and once I got here I didn't feel so scared please just don't be worried I can do this" I told her. She eyed me. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I do believe in you" she said. I pulled away and looked at her.

"I know" I said. I pulled back and walked over to where Carlisle and Seth were standing. I knew Seth hated the idea but I had to prove myself.

"So what will it be?" he questioned.

"I'll do it" I told him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I stood in the middle of everyone, Aro had me fighting other Vampires he thought were weak. The first one looked young he had short slick backed hair and bright red eyes. He was also very antsy the second he stepped out into the center of the crowd he kept coming over to me and snapping.

We both stayed steady circling each other at first I pulled back every time he snipped at me. Finally I jumped forward pushing him to the ground with force. What ever his power was it wasn't too strong or he just didn't have one. I grabbed his wrists once on top of him snapping each one of them. I then felt someone trying to get into my head to distract me I knew exactly who it was. I jumped up onto my feet and eyed the crowd. I had to find her and counteract this madness. The other vampire with all of his strength jumped up onto my back and began to nibble at me. I didn't flinch as he did and then I eyed her in the crowed.

With him still on my back I concentrated on her I made sure the loud noise in my head had stopped. Once I got to her I grabbed her throwing her helplessly on the ground and made sure she knew what it felt like again. I noticed she had covered her ears as I felt the Vampire on me take a bit out of my shoulder. I yelled loudly, the feeling caused me to jerk my body in such a way where he flew off of me.

I looked over at Jane who got up and was trying to ignore the sound that she was trying to make change and go back to me. She stood up and crouched down low I did the same. The other Vampire took no time to regain his position on my back. His only power was that he was strong and he was a biter because he kept ripping off chunks of my dead skin. I finally made my way to Jane throwing the un needed Vampire to the floor. Jane and I both looked at him and ripped him to shreds like we were almost on the same team for a few minutes.

Then we both stepped back and growled at each other. Everyone was silent as Jane and I were back to circling.

"You won't come out of this alive Jane" I told her.

"I think you have it backwards dear you are the one who will be banished from this world" she said with an evil laugh. I felt her sneak in an attack and when she did I blasted it right back at her causing her to fly backwards. Then I pounced I ran over to her and grabbed her picking her up by her waste. She was strong and I felt her getting loose from my grip.

"I think you may be wrong and next time you want to fuck with me well I think you should second think yourself" I told her. She looked in aw that I had cursed at her. With that in mind I threw her as hard as I could to the cold wet ground hitting her head on the ground. She jolted when she hit. I ran over to her and stood on top of her stomach crunching down on everything. She looked up at me in pain as I did so. She looked up at me.

"I give up" she cried. I smiled and go off of her leaving her on the floor. I walked over to Aro to see if there was someone else I could show him a better fight with. As I walked over I heard Seth scream my name. Before I could turn around I heard him explode, I turned around just in time to watch Jane grab his leg in mid-air with her teeth.

"NO! SETH!" I cried out. Vampire venom apparently killed werewolves it's only from what we know if this was true Seth would be dead. I watched as Carlisle rushed over. I felt myself steam up, I was seeing red in my eyes I felt like they were on fire. Then I wanted to do nothing more then to kill that bitch. I ran full speed while she was pining over her encounter with Seth. I ran directly into her like a football player wood. I heard her scream as I brought her to the ground her head practically made a dent.

"You don't mess with anyone I love or there are consequences I may be partially newborn but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ancient ass" I told her. She looked up at me as I grabbed onto her head. As I was about to do it I looked up at Aro who had a hurt expression in his eyes.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET ARO FOR FORCING ME TO DO SOMETHING THAT WILL HAUNT ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE" I told him.

That was when I grabbed Jane I took her head and she looked so weak from the force I had hit her with. I took her neck and in one shot snapped it. Then I began to rip apart her flesh tearing off limbs and making sure that Jane would never see the light of day ever again. I didn't realize how fast I was doing this because a few seconds later I noticed bones sticking out. I took in a deep breath and looked up the Volturi had started to close their circle on me.

"I guess I'm free" I told him. Aro looked at me he was angry I could tell. I stood up backing away slowly.

"Aro you said I could go once I killed someone" I told him.

"You killed my most valued member I can't let you go now"

"That's not fair you bastard" I yelled. Before I knew it thousands of Volturi were now enclosed around me. I couldn't hear anything beyond them. My Family I wondered where they were. I wondered if they were dead or why I couldn't hear beyond them. I felt a thousand different abilities beyond my ability to control them. Then I felt an interesting ability one that felt almost like an instant kill. I looked back to see both of my birth parents with fierce looks in their eyes. Looks that could kill and in this sense it was literal. I eyed them using my mind and the last of my energy to counteract them. It was hard I felt myself weaken by another, I tried to concentrate on that ability but my body was only allowing one at a time.

"I think we lost him" I heard Carlisle say. His voice was clear to me, clearer then daylight.

"SETH!!!!!" I yelled out. I waited 30 seconds more before the group closed on me and I felt death upon me. Without thinking I prepared myself to run I crouched down and then with tremendous speed ripped through the Volturi like it was my job. I ended up knocking several guards down counteracting their abilities without even thinking. I finally got out of the mess and saw them. The others were fighting a few guard members while Carlisle was on his hands and knees with Seth. Once I made my way through I ran straight to them.

"Carlisle he can't be dead tell me please tell me he is not dead" I cried.

"I don't know what to tell you" he said looking down at Seth who had phased back to human. He looked so fragile. He was pale and had bruises on him. I looked down at him and then over at the Volturi, I had taken most of the guard in the circle down on my way through. I stood up and walked over to Aro he eyed me.

"Aro this is ridiculous" I said to him. He eyed me.

"As long as one of another party dies" he looked over at Seth.

"If he ends up dying kill me too" I said to him. A smile grew on his face.

"Guards, Marcus, Caius everyone come quickly she's giving us permission to kill her" Aro seemed happy with this. I heard my name being called by the Cullen's but refused to look back. They were now all practically on top of me, the main Volturi lined up first then my birth parents.

"Go ahead try me" I said to them.

"Angel" I heard a hurt voice say almost in a loud whisper. I knew who it was and I knew where to look and I looked away for just a second to see him………..


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: It took me forever to come up with this chapter, I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter so I wasn't really too motivated to continue and then last night I had an idea and just went with it. Remember this is a fic so I've made it my own as well as using Stephenie Meyer's elements. But I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter I need major feedback. I'd also like to thank all you the people who have added this story to their favorites in the past week, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you like and don't like about the chapters. ENJOY!!!**

25. Blinded by Light

There was a moment where I had thought it was all over, I felt them they were right on me waiting to pounce and waiting to kill me. I heard his voice and how weak he sounded and that same exact moment I heard someone call out.

"Let me through" an eager member of the Volturi had come right out from nowhere I had not seen this one yet.

"Alec" I heard Carlisle hiss in the background. He was the spitting image of Jane except the male version.

"You killed my Sister" he said staring at me intensely in the eyes as he circled around. Well I guess I thought everything was going to be going to be okay.

"Yeah and…" I said crouching down back into a fighting position. I began to feel myself getting numb, my ears, and my eyes were blurring. He was doing something and I wasn't quite able to figure it out to block it.

"If you didn't know I can counteract that" I told him with a growl.

"You can try but you won't succeed" he both circled each other for a few minutes. I felt like I had him because I saw him struggling and I was enthusiastic for just a moment.

"I can't see stop that" I yelled out, I heard a few members of the Volturi laughing. I tried to make the attack go back at him but he was stronger, much stronger then the others. I sensed that his ability was very well trained and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt myself fight back trying to give him the same numbness in his ear. In my blurred vision I noticed he was holding his ears, both of his hands were resting on his ears and he dropped to the ground.

As I saw him drop everything went black, I could still hear movement around me and I could still sense everyone. I couldn't see anything and I started to use my senses. I felt people backing away as I was blinded by what ever he had just done to me. I swung my arms un able to concentrate on getting him back anymore, I knew he had stood up and had started to keep numbing my senses. I started to feel weaker by the minute. I wasn't strong enough for this Vampire and I felt at this moment it was all over.

"Okay enough I can't see there are you happy?" I questioned I felt myself starting to sob and starting to give up. Without my vision I was a nobody I couldn't fight and I couldn't think. I felt arms wrap around me as I tried to fight it off I didn't know who they were until the grip tightened. It was Emmett.

"Haven't you hurt her enough? Look now she's blind your powers harmed her isn't that enough for you, can't we just end this. There is honestly no reason for this not one bit, she's no use to you now" I heard Emmett say. I heard Aro speak.

"Everyone let's calm down now" I could sense him close by and I jumped into the arms that I knew and clamped down tight.

"We've done enough damage this newborn has learned her lesson"

"This is far from over she killed my…"

"Alec hush please" Aro seemed calm.

"You are all free to go she is no use to me blind" I heard him say.

The darkness was starting to scare me and I didn't like it I'd rather be dead then to not know what I was looking at. I sobbed heavily in Emmett's arms and I felt him lift me. I had no idea what was going on but I heard many foot steps walking away. I felt a bunch of arms wrapping around me but there was one I didn't feel. I didn't want to think of it so I stayed silent and kept my face buried in Emmett's chest.

"I want to go home" I sobbed.

"That's exactly where we are going" I heard Rosalie whisper as she kissed the top of my head. I felt almost as if I were asleep with my eyes open.

"Is Seth okay?" I questioned. No one answered I hated the silence.

"Someone answer me" I cried out.

"He should be" I heard Carlisle say.

"Why don't you relax everything will be okay once we get home" Emmett whispered. I didn't argue I couldn't find the strength.

I don't remember much of the plane ride home or the few days after that. I didn't hear Seth's voice not once on the plane. They wouldn't keep him dying from me, they couldn't it wasn't fair. I sat up in my room feeling my way to the window knowing I was staring out into the unknown. It might have been day light and it may have been night or the sunset may have been beautiful. But I've lost it all and I had no idea. I heard a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" it was Emmett and Rosalie they said it together in unison.

"Yeah" I said softly. I listened for the their footsteps as they made their way to me, I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"It's Seth" Rosalie said.

"Is he okay? I don't think I can take much more of this" I said to them.

"He got bit by one of the Vampires, Carlisle has him under close watch right now, things don't look so good" I heard Emmett say. I wanted for a second to be human again and to feel my frustration running down my cheeks and tasting the salt from the tears. I wanted to open my eyes and see Seth standing down below where I had first seen him, when Nessie waved up at me and he just stared. I placed my hands really quickly around me neck and felt it, it was still there the necklace he had given me, my wings to sore high and to know that everything would be okay.

"Can I see him?" I questioned.

"He's in a comma like state" Rosalie added.

"It's not like I can see him anyway" I said.

"Carlisle has him downstairs hooked up to all of these I.V's and such" Emmett said.

"I don't care just take me to him please" I said.

Rosalie and Emmett took both sides of me and led me down the stairs and to where ever he was. I felt the darkness grow a bit lighter as we reached the downstairs. I felt the light on my eyes from the lights in the living room. I must have been standing in the dark because I didn't feel a thing. I heard a door open and heard the sound of a heart monitor. It was beeping ever so lightly in my ears. I took in a deep breath. I knew when I had gotten to him because they both stopped. Emmett slid a chair over towards the bed that Seth was laying on.

"Let's leave these two alone" it was Mrs. Clearwater's sad voice.

"Will you be alright?" Rosalie questioned. I felt myself nod and heard the door close a few minutes later. I felt my way around looking and feeling for his hand. When I finally found them I traced my fingers along his arm until I felt his soft skin and smooth silky hair.

"Baby please don't leave me here on this god forsaken earth by myself I can't see you and it's really hurting and bothering me, all I can do now is just feel you, and with you not hearing anything I'm saying it's becoming more and more difficult to want to live. I've been holding on to these wings that you have given me.

I can't seem to feel it's power anymore not without you" I felt a lump in my throat as I went to speak.

"Nothing has meaning without you Seth nothing" I began to feel myself shaking, I felt around and placed my head on an unoccupied spot on the bed.

"Don't leave me I'm scared" I told him.

I knew it was useless.

"MOM, DAD" I yelled. They came in a heartbeat to see what was wrong.

"I can't.. can you just get me out of here" I told them.

"Of course sweetie" Rosalie grabbed my arms and I felt Emmett lift me instead of me walking. I felt weak again, what kind of vampire feels weak? I was a sorry excuse now and there was no point in even bothering with this life. If he did end up dying it would all be over for me.

~*~*~*~*

"Angel why don't you come and hang out with Jacob and I, please we miss you terribly" Nessie sounded upset as I heard her barge into my room. I shrugged my shoulders and looked in the direction I heard her voice.

"Come to the beach with us" she pleaded. I shrugged again.

"It's been two weeks just come on let's get you back to your old self" she said.

"I can never be that Angel again"

"Please for me" she said to me. I let in a deep sigh.

"What's the point I can't see anything anyway" I told her.

"Stop being miss negativity" she grabbed my arm and pulled on it. I sighed and carefully followed her.

Like usual the ride to the beach wasn't exciting anymore, I couldn't see so there was really no point in me being there. I heard the engine cut off and both front doors slam Jacob and Nessie had stayed quiet the whole time. I heard my door open and she took my hand helping me out.

"I won't leave your side today Angel if you need me I'll stick with you, your like a Sister I never had I'm not going to let you suffer" she said. I heard the smile on her face and I was glad that she had said that.

"I really appreciate it Ness" I told her. She pulled me along and I began to feel and know my surroundings

I felt the fire on the beach it was warm and the air was cool for a Summer day. Nessie sat me down near the fire and I felt her sit on one side of me and Jacob on the other. I heard other voices but couldn't make them out. The night didn't go quick enough I couldn't really join in conversation and things were dark and life was meaningless.

"Can someone take me home?" I questioned.

"I'll take her home" it was Leah's voice I had no idea she was even here she was so quiet.

"I want to see my Brother" I felt her soft hands lift me and I followed her thanking Ness and Jake for their efforts.

Leah helped me into the car she was driving and then got in herself she had the music playing lightly in the background.

"I haven't seen you in a few days every time I go to the house you've locked yourself in your room" she said as I heard the car start. I felt her looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't want to be a nuisance I just want to see again, you don't really appreciate it until it's gone" I said just as her phone rang. I heard her answer it and her voice went into panic mode.

"He's what? He doesn't okay we are on our way" Leah stated and I felt her speed up as the call ended.

"That was Mom, Seth's awake and he doesn't remember certain things Carlisle says it's just a short term thing from the comma or the venom" she said.

"What doesn't he remember?" I regretted asking the question but it had to be asked.

"I don't know" she said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sure everything is fine" she told me. I suddenly felt like my whole world had crashed for the second time, if he didn't remember me then I could just get rid of my useless self. I guess my wings are broken again, I'm still the same broken Angel that he met and now if he didn't remember that I'd be an even more type of broken.

I heard her shut off the engine and I knew we were there, I was scared to get out but I had to when she grabbed me. She stayed with me and helped me walk towards the house. I felt the presence of a few Family members not sure who they were. When I finally got to the stairs I felt loving arms wrap around me it had to be Rosalie.

"Sweetie" she said in her normal concerned voice. It was her and I didn't like where this hug was heading.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"Carlisle is doing a check up on him right now, normal physical stuff to see if he's okay" she said to me. I heard Leah run in and leave me behind.

"Come inside you can see him soon" she said pulling me forward. I knew we were inside when I heard Mrs. Clearwater in a panic and Leah sounded like she was crying slightly.

"As long as he's alive that's all I can ask for" I heard Mrs. Clearwater cry.

It seemed like forever before we got to see him, I stood by the window through my blinded eyes I could still see the light of the moon. It was brighter then usual either that or I was seeing a lot more then I usually could see. I could make out the shape of the moon and the tree's below it too it was odd I felt like they were all shadows. When I turned back to see if I could make out shapes in the house everything went dark again. Maybe this wasn't permanent. I tried walking forward and felt my feet slip before I could fall Dad caught me.

"You okay there?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Why don't you take a seat" I shook my head.

"Okay be careful then you can see Seth soon he's almost done" he told me drawing me in for a hug.

I heard a voice clear and knew it was Carlisle's. I looked over in the direction it was coming from.

"It's not a full loss of memory it must be the venom, I think it's not going to be forever until I flush it all out I think his memory will be limited it's hard to say but other then that he's physically fine his bruises and broken ribs are healed" he said.

I heard Mrs. Clearwater and Leah heading into the room and I held back to give them time. I was curious to know what he had forgotten and what he had remembered, and how long it would last, I placed my fingers on the angel wings and squeezed them. I felt a pair of arms grab me.

"Come on" it was Leah. She pulled me in and I followed I had no idea where the bed was or where he was. I sensed his smell as soon as I entered the room and followed them.

"Who's that Mom?" his whispering caught me off guard and I knew exactly who he meant. He meant me, who was I why is it he remembered his Mom and Leah and not me? The room fell silent and I could feel myself wanting to cry the lump in my throat had me at a stand still. Leah tried to pull me forward but I didn't budge.

"He'll remember you, you just have to talk to him" she said in a sweet voice. I obeyed her pulling me and walked over to the bed with her.

"She's beautiful like an Angel" I heard him say. I couldn't take it I started to sob lightly and I felt a different set of arms around me. It was Mrs. Clearwater she held me tight trying to calm me down.

"He'll remember you sweetie I know he will he couldn't forget the one person who has made a difference in his life, he wouldn't just give him time it will all be okay" she said.

"Why is she crying?" I heard him whisper to Leah.

"That's the girl you fell in love with you imprinted on her she's Angel Rosalie and Emmett's daughter you know the vampires" I heard her say trying to explain things to him.

"Is that why I kept seeing her face in my mind and knew that was the reason that I had to open my eyes was to see this beautiful girl and that's her it was her face I saw it kept me warm and kept me alive I know it was her that's the face" I heard him start to get emotional.

"Ms. Angel you kept me alive please don't cry" he said. I pulled away from Mrs. Clearwater and found the direction his voice was coming from.

"It's okay you can come over" Leah said.

"I don't know if I have the strength" I informed her.

"Of course you do you're a Cullen and look at what you did to that Vampire you ripped her to shreds you have the strength to do anything" Leah informed me. I took in a deep breath and felt it jump a bit from crying. I inched forward feeling my way around. In the corner I noticed light and I could see the shape of a lamp. I kept my eyes focused on it as the light got brighter.

I made my way over to the bed and Leah helped me sit down in a chair.

"Are you blind?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Were you always?" he asked. I took in another breath.

"A vampire did this to me, just like one did this to you and it's all my fault Seth it's all my fault I told you not to come with me to Italy but your stubborn ass decided that you wanted to come help me and now look at us" I said feeling the sobs coming back.

"It's not your fault, I can see why I wanted to go and protect you" he said.

"Why?" I questioned. "It didn't benefit either of us in the end" I added.

"Because I can sense how much love you have inside of you, you are caring, beautiful, and how did you get stuck with a loser like me?" he questioned I heard a slight laugh in his voice and it caused me to laugh slightly.

"You fixed me when I was broken you called me Angel you said… you said I was broken and needed to be fixed and that I looked like a Broken Angel. You did Seth you fixed me and now I'm back to square one, I feel lost and incomplete I need you back in my life, I can't see and it's the scariest thing in the world I feel like I'm in a dark room and can't get out. If I had you to guide me I know I could be fixed again please remember Seth please" I started to feel the sobs again and then his hand was gently on my face. I noticed that Mrs. Clearwater and Leah had left and closed the door behind them. His fingers ran through my hair and my body was shaking. He then placed his hands over my eye lids closing them and touching every square inch of my face.

"I will remember you I remembered my Family well a little bit they had to help me but I know that I will remember you give me time and I promise I will help you again what ever I did I turned you into a strong person and I want to keep you that way. Plus your face helped me your face made me open my eyes, you were the first face I searched for" he said.

"I'm so sorry Seth" I sobbed.

"Hey there is nothing to be sorry about nothing stop blaming yourself I went to help you for a reason and I don't regret it, so don't you dare blame yourself we will get through this and I will remember you, don't you believe me?" he questioned.

I nodded a bit not sure what to think. I wanted to see his face I needed to see it. I looked back over where the light was coming from and saw the shape of it again, I stared at it for a very long time. Then I looked down to where Seth was his outline was clear and I could see the outline of the bed too. Maybe this wasn't going to be forever. I touched his face again and his hair running my hands through. I could see every inch of his body only in outline but I knew where he was and I noticed his face and how much it had healed me and seeing it was helping only slightly but it helped.

He moved over and patted the spot on the bed next to him. I stood up holding onto the bed the outlines were fading as I did. He grabbed my arm and guided me to the bed I felt him slip his arm around me and he let me lay my head on his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I wasn't exactly sure what the next few hours or days would bring, but I had hoped he would remember me, I wanted it more then I wanted my sight back.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: After writing that last chapter I felt inspired to write another one since the next two days I will be busy. Thank you for the comments I look forward to reading more, don't worry this story isn't over yet I still have some plans for Seth and Angel.. I'm glad you are liking it so far, keep leaving me comments I love them and it helps me write. Thanks again ENJOY!

**26. A walk in the rain**

_**No the rain won't last forever**_

_**Find a way to make it better**_

_**Long as we can stand together**_

_**Love will find a way **_

_**Gonna make a new tomorrow **_

_**Say goodbye to tears and sorrow **_

_**Better listen when I say **_

_**Love will find a way**_

**Love Will Find a Way - Christina Aguilera **

I couldn't help but be down on myself I knew eventually I would snap out of it but for now this was who I was. I sat up against a tree outside I made my way out on my own my vision was slowly becoming clearer, it was weird I could see shapes the world wasn't completely black. It was only certain times when it would. I heard footsteps and noticed a figure walking towards me. I knew who it was by his scent. He had been staying at the house for Carlisle to make sure he was okay. Mrs. Clearwater was okay with it and wanted the best for her son.

I tried to keep my distance if I was around him for too long my emotions would take over and I would end up breaking down. He sat down next to me and I could feel the intensity of his stare.

"Why do you keep running from me?" he questioned. I felt around for him finding his shape and touched his shoulder.

"I'm not running" I lied.

"I can see right through you and you are running you don't…"

"Okay Seth maybe I'm but the only reason is because I can't handle this I can't handle you not remembering me I just can't do it"

"So what are you saying then that you don't want to be with me because I don't know who you are. Look I may not remember any of you or your Family but what I do know is that my mind is still wandering right back to you, we have something do you want to break that?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"I don't want to I just I can't handle this I'm not emotionally strong enough" I told him.

"Okay so then you are breaking it off with me" he said. I saw his outline cross his arms.

"I didn't say that" I told him. I could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Well apparently it's exactly what you are feeling and that's fine, I'll be gone in a few days and you can just forget me if that's what you want" I saw him get up. I wanted to grab for him and pull him down. I wanted to kiss his lips and look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thought so" he said to me I felt him walking away.

I had no power to scream after him, I stood up and started to run I had no idea the direction I was going in. I didn't know what was in front of me either I just ran. I ran until I hit something as hard as my body.

"Hey slow down" it was Nessie's Dad, Edward. I looked up to see his figure, his face begin to blur in front of me.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Away from here" I said practically dropping to the ground. I felt him next to me staring me down.

"Why don't we get you back inside"

"I don't want to go back inside I want out of this body I want out of this world… I want out of it all" I cried.

"Angel…" I heard Rosalie call from the house. I then heard her running towards Edward and I.

"Edward is she okay?" she asked.

"She's contemplating killing herself off" he said.

"Angel sweetie" I didn't move I just let her arms wrap around me.

I was completely numb and unhappy I had no reason to live I wish I hadn't have been saved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was gone back at home his presence was gone but in my heart it lingered. I just got back from hunting with Emmett I was getting better with hunting blind. In fact I felt my vision day by day seem to get clearer. It would stay clear for a few minutes and then fade again. Nothing was black anymore I could see light and shapes and it gave me a little bit of hope that I would and could get better.

"Hey Angel Leah's here" I looked up at the door and noticed Rosalie standing there with a small smile on her face. I could see her smile and it made me smile knowing that I knew she was smiling.

"Okay tell her she can come in" I said. I looked over at the doorway and noticed Leah's figure my senses died out again but I could still see where she was. I watched her figure come into my room.

"Hey" she said softly. I nodded.

"Sit down let's talk" she said sounding like a Mother.

"I already know what this is about Leah you don't need to tell me" I told her.

"Just please hear me out" she said. I sighed and found my way to the sofa I sat myself down and felt her slide next to me.

"Come see my Brother he hasn't left his room since he's been home, he sits in his room throwing a baseball up at the ceiling for hours he just sits there. I don't know if you knew this but he's a pretty good drawer and the other day Mom found several drawings of you in his room. I know he doesn't remember much right now and we are trying every method to get him to remember but he needs you more then you know and I'm sure you need him"

"I don't need anyone" I said selfishly.

"Angel stop feeling sorry for yourself it's making everything worse not just for you but for your Family, do you think they are going to baby you for much longer? Don't do that to yourself or to them, get over yourself and get your ass over to my house to see my Brother please" she begged. I shut my eyes and then opened them again, she came in for a second clear as day light I noticed all of her features and they were as beautiful as I could remember. Then it went to fuzz again.

"He's miserable without you, he even drew you with wings you saved him" she said to me.

"I hurt him" I whispered.

"He doesn't see it that way, seriously come with me talk to him I promise he will remember you he remembered us"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I told her.

"Look I understand if you are depressed but honestly you have everything right in front of you so why be?" she questioned.

"Because the one important thing in my life has been taken away"

"Seth didn't get taken away he's right in front of your god damn eyes" she stood up and I could tell I had made her angry.

"All you have to do is get over yourself" she started to walk away. I stood up and eyed her still only seeing her outline.

"Leah wait" I called after her.

"I'll come over" I said lightly. She walked back over to me and grabbed my arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~

There I was standing in front of his door waiting for the courage to knock. I lifted my hand and put it back down.

"What are you waiting for?" Leah questioned. I shrugged.

"SETH, ANGEL'S HERE" she yelled. I heard some commotion and not even a minute later his door swung open and he was staring me straight in the face. I saw his features I saw every feature including his eyes but it faded quickly. I felt myself choke up after seeing his eyes it hurt even more to see him.

"Why are you here?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"To apologize" I said.

"Come in" he took my hands and pulled me into the room. His touch stung with the pain of memories. He brought me over to his bed and placed his arms around me.

"Look Seth I… I'm a stubborn bitch I know that and I'm sorry I hurt you I do want to be around you I do it just hurts so bad to know that you don't remember what we had and it was amazing what we had it was absolutely incredible and I'd give anything to have it back" I started to sob.

"I'm right here I'm Seth please you have to believe me I'm remembering bits and pieces of things, please Angel give me time bare with me, just don't leave me I'm scared" he sounded like he was crying. I couldn't see if he was or not so I placed my hands against his wet cheeks. It seemed like there were some recent tears and some dried up. His cheek felt dry.

"Please I thought we were going to get through this together please your face lingers and I don't want just your face I feel like I want the whole thing I have this strong desire to be with you and to want you" he said.

"Seth you are everything to me and I would rather have you here next to me not remembering me then not having you in my life at all" I confessed. I felt him looking at me, I fell into it again and wrapped my arms around him taking in his scent.

"You really smell do you know that?" he questioned. I laughed through my sobs.

"You told me that when we first met" I laughed again remembering our moment in the kitchen.

"Did I?" he questioned.

"Well yeah but you reek too" I said with a smile.

"I do not I showered" he said I could see him lifting his arms to smell his arm pits. I hit him playfully.

"You smell like a dog" I told him.

"Well Mom says I'm a wolf so I guess that's in the dog family" he laughed and I ceased my laughter.

"You didn't even remember that you were a werewolf?" I questioned.

"No it's weird how I can remember Mom and Leah but I can't remember anyone else like my Dad I don't' know who he is or I don't even remember my childhood with him. Apparently I'm in a wolf pack and I'm friends with these guys named Jacob, Embry, Quil… there is so much I can't remember" he said.

"Mom says I phase but I don't even know how to do that anymore" he said.

"I'm sure you'll remember in time, just like you will remember me" I said.

"It's strange how I could forget the most beautiful girl in the world" he said. I felt his hands touch my face. He rubbed my cheeks and then ran his hands through my hair. A few seconds later I felt his lips on mine with the taste of salt as the kiss become more intense. I felt myself tense up and kiss him harder. I missed feeling his lips on mine it had been weeks since I had last kissed his lips and felt the tingle down my spine. I didn't want to let go. Even with the taste of his salty tears I found it hard to let go. I opened my eyes and his face was clear once again. I looked at him and began to feel his face as we both pulled away from the kiss.

"Seth I can see you, I can see you… you're here I can look into your eyes I… it's you" I began to cry as I noticed my vision going back to a blur but I could still see him.

He started to get upset too and wrapped his arms around me so tight. I felt his hands rubbing along my back and we just held each other.

"I know that I'm in love with you, inside and out I feel it and I will remember you Angel Cullen I will remember everything about you and about us we're going to get through this and we are going to fight it you and I together no one not anyone can do this to us again, we are going to be just fine" he said through his tears.

"I believe you" I said losing my vision of him again.

"I know you do" he leaned forward and kissed me again on the lips, this one was more powerful then the last. I took it all in and enjoyed everything that the kiss had to bring.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Don't worry it's not over yet… thanks for the compliments and adding this story to your favorites… here's another chapter I hope you enjoy!**

27. Earn Your Wings

Sometimes you really don't' realize have much time flies, honestly I say that a lot now that I'm a vampire. I looked over at Seth I could almost fully see now although the colors were gone I was till able to make out people now. It's been almost a year already, almost a year of being blind and having Seth remember how we became to be. It wasn't easy, Carlisle made sure to check up on him at least three times a week, he scanned his brain and found no significant progress.

I was swinging a bit higher then him, it was a cool day in March my 18th birthday was approaching and I was far from ready. I didn't tell Seth at all about it I wanted to keep things simple. I looked back and noticed him slowly peddling his feet and watching my every move.

"Come on slow poke what are you waiting for?" I questioned making myself swing a bit higher.

We had decided to go to one of the local parks and just enjoy the nice weather, for once it was decent in Forks, cloudy and overcast but no rain.

"Oh don't you worry I'm gaining speed" he said with a smile. He was so different, I couldn't even fight with him I felt un attached almost like I sort of felt like Seth had been killed and this was his twin that was left behind. Just a mere shadow of the real thing.

I watched as he gained speed and caught up to me, now we were both at the same level and eyed each other.

"On the count of three ready… one, two…" we both jumped colliding together as we hit the cool sand below. Both of us sat there laughing a bit. He leaned in to kiss me and I backed away slightly letting him kiss me lightly on the cheek. He looked at me in horror as I looked down at the sand and let it run through my fingers.

"Come here" he said grabbing my chin and pulling me towards him. I pulled away again.

"Angel sweetie what is it?" he questioned. I looked over at him it was nice to see his face again I loved how smooth it was and I loved staring deep into his mysterious eyes, but lately I felt like staring into them was just staring into nothing, he seemed so empty and so out of touch with me.

"Seth everything is fine" I said with a reassuring smile.

"No it's not I can sense that, I thought we were on the right track I thought you were falling in love with me again" he said.

"Can't we just have fun please…" I told him with a smile.

"How is you being distant any fun?" he questioned. I looked at him and took his hands.

"Let's not make a big deal over anything here okay please" I said to him.

"I'm going to go home, let me take you back to your place" he said standing up. I eyed him as he stood up. I didn't move.

"Are you coming or what?" he questioned reaching his hand towards mine.

"No you go" I said softly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll see you later" he said I watched him walk away.

I miss him, I miss him making fun of me and telling me how much I smell, joking back and forth was something that I had longed for, I took a deep breath and looked back up at the fading sunlight. Maybe things would be different tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since the weather had been playing tricks on everyone in Forks again the carnival was back in town again. Just in time for that day, Rosalie and Emmett knew it was my birthday too and I told them just keep it on the down low because I was in no mood to celebrate. Alice knew of course too but she promised to not plan a party.

I sat down at my new vanity set that Rose and Emmett got me for my birthday, they told me I said nothing about getting presents. Emmett put it together the other day and told me that it was from the whole Family. I was grateful because I didn't have a mirror in the room before. Although black and white were the only colors I could see it didn't matter. I started fixing up my hair after washing up.

I heard a knock at the door and looked up in was Renesmee. She smiled at me and then I nodded for her to come in. She walked over to me and stood right beside me.

"Hey Happy Birthday" she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Seth still doesn't know right?" I questioned. She shook her head no.

"Are you sure you don't want Jake and I to take you out tonight, we're going to the carnival this is weird weather we are having again this year, we are actually able to have another carnival in the dead of winter" she smiled. I looked at her and faked my smile.

"I'm good really it's best if I just stay here" I told her.

"Please Angel for me I want you to go" she said with a smile.

"Let me finish getting ready.. It's hard to pick out what to wear when you can't see the colors or the item properly" I said.

"I have an idea…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Her idea was not one that I condoned before I knew it I was standing in a Port Angeles store looking at myself in some crazy dress. They had just opened up a designer store and so many people had to get a glimpse including Renesmee.

"Why do you want me to wear a dress to a carnival?" I questioned watching my shape in the mirror. She smiled.

"It's your birthday you have to" she smiled. I looked at her and laughed.

"Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I have to look all pretty" I said to her.

"Oh well I believe you do" she said just as her cell phone rang. It was kind of ironic her ring tone was a wolf howling, I knew who that was.

"Hey Babe, yes I stole her… no she's trying on dresses, yeah I know okay I love you sooo much" she hung up the phone and looked at me. I stared her down.

"What was all that about?" I questioned. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I told him I was stealing you today" she said with a smile. I didn't believe her but I didn't want to argue at the same time. I saw her eyeing a dress on the clothing rack, I looked at it too. I noticed it was white and I could see that it was, I looked at her as she grabbed it.

"$425, Rosalie gave me $600" she said looking up at me.

"My Mom gave you money?" I questioned. She nodded with an evil grin.

"What, why? What's going on Nessie?" I questioned.

"She said to make you feel beautiful and happy today because you haven't been and I'm going to do just that…oh and I wanted to ask you something…" she looked at me dead on. I wondered what she wanted from me. First she picked up the dress and handed it to me.

"I want you to know and be the first to know that Jacob and I well last night…." she started to blush, the human in her was coming out.

"Just spit it out Ness" I yelled.

"We're getting married in June he asked me last night" she said her face was bright as she held out her left hand and revealed the rock diamond on her finger. I grabbed her hand and looked down at it.

"Oh my god Nessie it's absolutely stunning, Jacob really went all out huh?" I questioned her.

"He told me he's been saving for this ring since I was born" she said. I eyed her, no one could have a relationship like those two, she knew from the moment she was born who she was meant to be with, and he knew too and had saved up all of these years just to get her a beautiful ring.

"And… I didn't get to the best part yet" she said after I hugged her with joy. I was so happy for her and Jake I loved them together there was something magical about their relationship.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Angel, you've been like a Sister to be seriously, and I'm lucky to finally have had the opportunity to have one, and I want to ask you if you will be my maid of honor?" she questioned eyeing me. I felt myself get emotional and put my hands over my mouth.

"Please say yes" she said looking at me, her eyes were tearing a bit. If I could I would be too. I had never in all my life been asked to be included in a Wedding let alone be the maid of honor. I took my hands from my mouth and nodded.

"Of course I will be" I said to her with a smile. She gave me a big hug again.

"I'm so happy and I told Jake you'd say yes" she said.

"Oh and the dress you are in now is the bridesmaid dress" I looked down it was pretty fancy. I noticed of course it was a dark shade so it must have been black, it was short and came to my knee's but it belled out on the bottom. There was a rose placed directly over my chest on the left.

"Okay you try on that dress while I call Jacob and tell him that you said yes" she said with a smile.

"Oh Ness, who's the best man?" I questioned. She looked at me and her smile faded but she still seemed happy.

"Seth" she whispered. I nodded and then headed into the dressing room.

~*~*~*~*~

We pulled up at the carnival we were going to meet Jacob there. She wanted me to wear the second dress that I had tried on. It was white with a buckle just below my chest that looked like a belt buckle. It was another dress that was just above the knee and the material was a heavy cloth.

I looked over to see where Nessie was waving and next to him was Seth. He was wearing a nice white button downed shirt and a tight black shirt underneath. His jeans were light colored and tight. I eyed him and it reminded me of when I had first met him the feeling of butterflies and happiness ran through my head. I stopped short and Nessie felt me not moving with her and turned around.

"Hey, why did you stop?" she questioned.

"Did you guys set me up or something?" I questioned.

"Well your buddy Seth is mopping again, this isn't like him and Jacob knew why when they went on their little run as wolves Jacob had to watch you in his head over and over again" I looked down guilty of my bad attitude the other day. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over. Her and Jacob kissed like there was no tomorrow. When they pulled away I eyed them.

"Congrats you two" I said with a smile. Jacob nodded.

"Happy Birthday" he said with a smile. I looked at him and was about to pummel him when I heard Seth.

"Happy Birthday Angel" his voice seemed distant and hurt but he had this smile on his face on that was vaguely familiar.

"You guys I told you I wanted no one …."

"Bah-hum-bug" Seth stated with a smile. I looked over at him and he had this cute devilish grin plastered on his face.

I smacked him lightly on the arm as he did the same back, before I knew it I was wrapped in his arms. I felt happy and I felt safe. Once I pulled away we all headed off to enjoy the night.

Jacob had wanted some corn dogs so Nessie followed him to make sure he didn't eat too much, the last time he was sick for 4 days. So Seth and I had our own little stroll through the carnival. It reminded me of last year and us walking through here happy and he had remembered me.

He told me that he hadn't remembered Jacob either, but somehow the two of them had stayed close even after the incident. But me I pushed him away when I shouldn't have and now I was paying for it.

"So do you remember this at all?" I looked over at him and he stopped. He held me hand tighter as he turned to see me.

"No" he whispered. I eyed him and then looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"No it's okay… let's just enjoy ourselves" he said. I couldn't enjoy being with him knowing that I was hurting him.

"Lets go make sure Nessie got a hold of Jacob, we wouldn't want him to over dose on corn dogs" he said with a smile. I used my fake smile back as we ran through the crowd looking for them. I knew what was coming next I felt it in the air. Just before we reached the eating area, once again in March I heard the thunder kick in. Why was this happening?

I felt small rain drops and started to notice people running. Seth didn't move and neither did I. He spun me around and eyed me. I looked at him and we just stood there while everyone ran around us, we stood there looking into each others eyes. I saw something a spark of some sort raging out of his gorgeous brown eyes.

He leaned down placing his lips close to my ears. I could feel his breath lingering there as he began to speak.

"Your eyes are a lighter red today, they are absolutely beautiful.." I pulled away and looked at him. I gave him a blank stare as he caressed my face with his hand. He pulled closer to me. He grabbed onto the necklace with the wings and held it in his hands.

"You aren't broken anymore Angel…" I looked at him.

"What do you mean Seth?" I questioned.

"Bloodsucker" he whispered. I couldn't open my mouth.

"This is the part where you call me mongrel" he said I saw this happy go lucky grin again, it kept coming back tonight the one that I saw the first time I had met him, and the smile I had seen during the fire that night.

"You don't have to be broken anymore I'm here Angel it's me" I saw his eyes tear up but the smile never left his face.

"I.. Uh… I… I…" I couldn't seem to spit my words out. Nothing was coming out the right way, was I hearing things was he really back to his usual self or did someone tell him everything.

"Is it really you?" I questioned. He nodded and looked at me.

"Where's the nasty comeback I'm waiting for, don't I have shit brown eyes?" he questioned. I felt myself loosing myself I was smiling yet sobbing. I felt his arms wrap around me as the rain grew heavy.

"I'm here baby and I'm not going to leave you again I promise, I'm here I'm not leaving I'm not I can't loose you again, please know that it's me believe me" he started to sob himself.

"I do" I whispered. He pulled away and pulled out a small box.

"What's this?" I questioned. He looked at me and smiled.

"Just open it" he told me. The rain was letting up a bit as he handed it to me. I opened the box and revealed a golden ring inside.

"My beautiful Angel you've earned your wings, this is a promise that you and I will always be together Angel always end of story that's the way it will always be" I looked at him and then down at the ring. On the ring there was two angel wings carved on the surface.

"Angel I don't want to take you away from Rosalie and Emmett just yet, they just got a daughter something they have been waiting for, so for now I'm going to earn the money and I'm going to work my ass off, it may take a few years but you and I, I want us to be together I want to marry you Angel Cullen but for now I want you to enjoy having a true Mom and Dad and in a few years you and I will be together, so Angel will you be mine forever?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Seth I've been yours since the first day we met I love you" I said to him. He slid the ring onto my left hand.

"I never stopped loving you, even when I didn't remember….I already asked Emmett and Rose for your hand, and we discussed 2 years and you and I can go off on our own I wanted to give them time with you"

"I like that idea, but one more question.." He looked at me.

"How did you remember?" I questioned.

"I woke up this morning from a dream, I dreamt of today but a year ago and my brain somehow snapped back and when I woke up I had knowledge of everything including the first day we met" he said.

"Don't you ever leave me again do you hear me?" I questioned.

"Anything for you blood sucker"

"Mongrel" I stated hitting him.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter didn't seem like many read it but anyways here's the next chapter let me know what you think, I'm almost done and it makes me a bit sad that I'm almost done, but I love hearing your comments and suggestions so here is another chapter for everyone. Also don't forget to check out my new Rosalie story and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading. **

28. Back To Haunt Me

I love lying on the grass looking up at the clouds in the blue sky, I can finally see slight colors and the blue sky is one of them. I felt his hand intertwine with mine and he squeezed it so tight as I let in a big sigh. The sky was blue and the grass was green it was amazing. Three months had past since my birthday and now Seth and I were finally able to celebrate his birthday together. Last year we had to go to Italy and fight this year things would be different. Jacob had come up with a whole party idea for him, the usual bond fire thing right here in the Cullen's backyard.

I felt his stare directly on me and I knew he was smiling, I know I haven't stopped smiling since the night he remembered. I was even now able to drive my beautiful pink car again and I was thrilled that everything was falling into place.

"What do you think that cloud looks like?" he questioned staring back up at the sky and pointing to one of the clouds. I looked at where he was pointing.

"God Seth your making me hungry it looks like a grizzly" I said to him as I smacked his arm.

"You in the mood to hunt?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"I don't have time for that we have a party to set up for remember?" I questioned.

"You don't have to set up yet" he said sitting himself up and leaning down kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to me, I loved the feeling of him being near.

"Don't you dare sass me with your charm" I told him as he pulled away. I straddled his legs over me and sat down. I took his hands into mine and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm not sassing anyone" he said leaning down to give me another kiss. Before he could I rolled us over and wrapped my leg over him pulling him even closer towards me.

"Shut your mouth mongrel" I stated pulling on his shirt. I placed my lips against his and pushed myself up against him.

"Your starting to get gutsy huh? Trying to have your way with me in public jeesh I was only mentally gone for a year and you turn into a kink on me" he said smiling with the adorable grin that I fell in love with. I smacked him not saying a word and pulled him in towards me again. His hand began to make it's way underneath my shirt and he graced my chest with his hands. It felt so good and yet so bad at the same time being out in an open field just minutes away from my home. So I decided to get a little gutsy with him, I had this huge smirk on my face and he noticed, I placed my hands on the button of his pants causing it to come undone, then I slipped my hands underneath his pants massaging him gently as I heard him moan and giggled at the same time.

Within the next two minutes I really have no idea what was happening but he grabbed the second blanket we had take with his and draped it over us. Before I knew it my pants and his were off underneath the blankets and him and I were have sex out in the open. It was a thrill for both of us and we hadn't had a moment like this since I'm pretty sure when we went to isle Esmee. Once he finished he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"It's never a dull moment with you around Angel" he said with a smile.

"Is that a compliment?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Well is it?" I asked.

"No not really" he started to laugh as he rolled off of me grabbing for his pants.

~*~*~*~*~*

"So where have you two been all day?" Emmett crossed his arms as we both made our way into the house. He was standing right at the doorway. If I could have blushed I would have and I know Seth was because when I looked over at him his brown cheeks were red.

"We went to the meadow and watched the clouds just relaxed" I said as he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Well I'm glad you guys got the relaxing out of the way because it's time to get things together for tonight" he said with a smile. I nodded and both Seth and I headed into the house.

~*~*~*~*~

The sound of the mixer rang in my ear as I decided to make a strawberry cake from scratch for Seth. Besides mixing drinks it was one of the human things I remember. Emsee had started a garden in the backyard and decided to grow fruit and vegetables as well since she now had some "human" mouths to feed.

"I need to go pick out the best strawberries I'll be back in a few minutes" I said to her as she shut the cabinet reaching for a pan to bake the cake in.

"Okay hun, I'll start the oven and get the cake ready" she said with a smile. I nodded and headed off to the backyard. I made my way into the small garden that she had made, it was perfect and as soon as you stepped in any outside noise wasn't there anymore. It was the perfect place sometimes to sit down and read a book. I kneeled down to grab a strawberry when I felt someone grab onto my waste and pull me back. It wasn't Seth or anyone else but they were strong enough to take me and drag me away with their hands over my mouth.

***A jump into Seth's POV***

I just finished building the bonfire and wanted to check up on my beautiful Angel, I know she said the cake was a big secret but I wanted to see her anyway. Once I got into the kitchen I saw Esmee placing the cake into the oven.

"Hey Esmee where's Angel?" I questioned looking around the kitchen. She closed the oven door and looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"She went to the garden to get the secret ingredient for your cake" she said with a warming smile.

"Thanks" I said running towards the back door. I got out to the backyard and noticed the garden gate was open, I walked inside and looked around she definitely couldn't be hiding in here there was no where to hide.

"Angel… Angel where are you?" I questioned I stepped into the garden noticing a small basket lying on the ground and a dropped strawberry off to the side. My heart began to race, why would she leave this here?

"Angel, baby I know you are here somewhere" I yelled stepping my way through the garden. I wasn't sure what to do and I was getting nervous, I just decided to make it easier as I burst into wolf form I began to sniff our her scent. I followed it deep into the woods. I was getting nervous once the light in the sky was dulling and she was no where in sight. At that point I figured people would be starting to worry especially Esmee when she didn't come back with the strawberries.

When I came back I saw Emmett and Rosalie shouting out Angel's name as the got closer to the garden.

"Seth" they both shouted at the same time as I came closer, I decided to phase and it didn't bother them even though I was naked. I eyed them as they ran to me.

"Did you see where Angel went?" they questioned. I shook my head no practically out of breath from my run here. I placed my hands on my bare legs and kept my eyes on them.

"I came out here to find her and she was gone, her basket was here but she wasn't" I pulled myself together and stood up straight.

"Oh no" Rosalie cried as she placed her hands against her mouth. Emmett put his arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm going to go back out there and search for her…."

"Seth…" I heard her voice in the distance, it didn't sound like her normal voice she sounded scared and hurt. I turned around and Emmett looked as well. She was coming up from the tree's beyond the house limping and practically on her way to crawling.

"Angel" I called out.

***Back to Angel***

"Seth.." my voice sounded raspy and different as I escaped the "kidnappings" of Alec and my parents. I somehow escaped while they were fighting over how to finish me off. I noticed Seth was naked and in an instant I began to feel my vision start to fade again. Before it was completely gone he rushed me into his bare arms.

"Hey are you okay?" he questioned. A minute later Emmett and Rosalie appeared by me and Seth and I could barely understand the 100's of questions they were asking me.

"They… um.. They … they…" I was trying to spit out exactly what had happened but nothing was coming out.

"Come on let's get your back to the house your clothes are all torn and Seth needs to get some clothes on too" Emmett stated taking me and lifting me gently into his arms.

"You can borrow something of mine" Emmett said to Seth. He nodded and comforted Rosalie as we all headed back to the house. I heard the voices of others with a concern tone but ignored them as I held onto my Father feeling like if I let go I'd get taken again. I may not dream but all the memories of everything bad in my past including that day still haunts me almost like a dream but I'm not sleeping. I felt myself digging into Emmett as he sat me down on the couch. I refused to let go and refused to be almost killed again.

"Rose can you get something of mine for Seth?" I heard him questioned.

"Sure, Seth come with me it will only take a second" I heard her say. Emmett was sitting right next to me not letting me go because he knew I didn't want to be let go.

"EMMETT ROSALIE" a frantic Alice bolted through the doors.

"Where's Angel she was gone in my vision" I heard her yell as she came around the corner and into the living room. Emmett and I both looked up in shock as Jasper followed her closely behind. When she saw me I heard her gasp with relief and she ran directly to my side holding me as tight as Emmett was.

"Oh thank god I saw you lying there on the ground I thought you were dead" she cried out. I couldn't speak she saw me dead and the night wasn't over, so it could be my fate death I was already dead as a vampire why not fully go all the way. I heard Seth and Rosalie running down the stairs after Alice's commotion.

"What's going on?" I heard Rosalie questioned. Alice pulled away and I kept my grip on Emmett. I saw Seth in the corner of my eyes kneel down in front of me and place his hands on my legs.

"Alice saw her and panicked" Emmett said.

"What did you see Alice?" Seth looked up at her.

"It was Alec and her parents Alec wanted revenge and he dragged them along for back up knowing that Aro and Marcus would not join him" Alice said.

"Is that true Angel was it them?" Emmett looked down at me kissing the top of my head. I nodded still unable to speak.

"Okay don't you worry about it I'm pretty sure they won't come around with all of us here tonight"

"Maybe we should cancel" Seth said looking at my condition. I shook my head, I didn't want my stupid problems to ruin another fun time in this Family.

"Okay, okay we won't" he placed his hands on my cheek and then ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure your okay?" he hadn't taken his eyes off of me since he came back downstairs. I nodded and in an attempt to whisper, I spoke lightly.

"My vision is blurry right now" I stated.

"Okay why don't you relax for a bit, Emsee finished up the cake and don't worry about anything else okay? People should be here shortly so just relax for now" Emmett whispered. I nodded and slowly began to feel myself back at ease again as I pulled away. Alice watched me and so did Rosalie.

"Jasper and I will keep an eye out you guys have a blast you know I love parties but I'd rather watch out for my Family"

"Us too" Rosalie chimed in. Emmett nodded.

"Look I want you two to have fun and Seth of course have the time of your life it's your birthday so live it up" Emmett stated.

"We are going to make sure things go okay and that no one comes near you guys" Jasper said. Both of us nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her guys don't worry" Seth stated taking Emmett's spot on the couch.

~*~*~*~*

I heard them start to play music outside and the sounds of guests outside rang in my ear. It had been an hour since I had found my way back home and there was no news of anyone coming back to try and get me. Seth and I had stayed silent for the hour I sat there in his arms keeping myself calm.

"Hey let's go out and enjoy your birthday we didn't get to celebrate your 25th birthday so let's ring in your 26th with a bang" I said finally speaking up. He looked at me and the smile I loved grew on his face.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. I nodded.

"This is your day and I want you to enjoy it" I said to him.

"Come on you old fart let's go have some fun" I said with a smile. He stood up and reached his arms out pulling me up with force right back into his muscular arms. I looked up at him and kissed his soft warm lips.

"Mm" I said pulling away.

"Hey tonight's going to be great let's not let them get the best of us okay?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Agreed" I took his hand and we head out to enjoy what was left of Seth's 26th birthday.


End file.
